From Fear to Glory
by Aeretr
Summary: Por una traicion... ella perdio a sus seres mas queridos, los otros dos se dieron cuenta que vivian una cruel mentira, lo que debio haber culminado su historia, fue tan solo el prologo a su leyenda.
1. Prólogo

¿Qué es lo que orilla alguien a traicionar a otros?

Amor, Dinero o Poder.

Todos esos motivos son válidos para cada tipo de personas, pero más incomprensible es el miedo. Porque un sentimiento como ese orilla a cometer actos irracionales e impredecibles. Si le pudieran preguntar a una persona que sufrió una traición de ese tipo ese sería nada más y nada menos que Hyodou Issei.

Un joven cuyo valor era tan solo una bendición que el Dios Bíblico le depositó en su cuerpo. El Boosted Gear, cuyo poder le permitía duplicar sus habilidades cada diez segundos. Llamando la atención de propios y extraños, nunca ambiciono nada en su vida. Salvo los deseos que un adolescente normal tendría a su edad, tener amigos, ser alguien popular y una hermosa novia.

Claro que el destino le dio todo eso, pero para obtenerlo tuvo que morir. Decir que la vida era una perra fue quedarse corto en ese aspecto. Enrolándose en un mundo que no le competía, por el simple capricho de una joven que estaba deseosa de ser libre para elegir su propio destino. Issei cumplió su cometido, salvo a la princesa de aquel castillo inexpugnable que era su compromiso arreglado por sus padres, en el camino lidió con varias pruebas tan difíciles que harían enloquecer al más valiente guerrero o curtido soldado. Pero aún así lo hizo.

Pago un precio. Su brazo izquierdo fue devorado por el huésped sellado en el artefacto de Dios, sin ningún remordimiento en su corazón y pena en su alma condenada realizó ese acto.

¿Pero ese acto altruista le fue recompensado?

Definitivamente, la princesa poso su atención y amor en aquel joven cuyo propósito era servirle. Muchos esperarían el vivieron felices para siempre. Pero no fue así. En la vida real no existe ese idílico final. Issei con el tiempo fue haciéndose de aliados poderosos y de mujeres que deseaban estar con él. Pero qué pasa cuando la sombra de la duda opaca la luz de tus logros, eso fue lo que ocurrió. Una simple frase que fue dicha por un dolido demonio noble.

"¿Qué pasará cuando te des cuenta de que superara tu poder?"

Rias Gremory vio como Issei se volvía más fuerte, más rápido y más poderoso de lo que ella podría ser en toda su existencia, de que el extraño carisma que poseía era tan alto que inclusive sus enemigos le admiraban con el tiempo. Ella entonces empezó a temerle, no como el potencial monstruo que sería si perdía el control.

Sino el héroe que daría forma a una magnífica leyenda.

Ese sentimiento se extendió sobre aquellos que eran cercanos a ella, su reina fue la primera en percatarse de ese terrible hecho que empezó a carcomer y ennegrecer noble corazón de la pelirroja. Como una enfermedad también fue infectada y ella misma dejó de mirar a Issei con afecto y cariño.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo en las garras del miedo, pero ¿era algo infundado?; ellos mismo no lo sabían.

Pronto encontrarían su respuesta. Una sola decisión marcaría el destino del joven Sekiryuutei y sobre todo el amargo desenlace de la historia que compartieron con él.

Pero el inicio de una verdadera épica de valor y amor.

Nadie supo cómo fue que se dio esa situación, tal vez Khaos Brigade se vio acorralado ante las crecientes victorias de la alianza de facciones o simplemente deseaba cumplir con su cometido, a nadie le importaba que estuvieran pensando. Nadie se molestó en indagar el porque de sus acciones.

Lo único que importaba era proteger al cielo de una invasión y posible exterminio. Todos los líderes de las facciones estaba reunidos ante un enorme mapa que detallaba el movimiento de las fuerzas invasoras.

Bien decir que estamos jodidos explicaría muy bien la situación – Azazel se ganaba cierto odio por parte de los presentes – Y aunque me quieran matar con la mirada es la verdad

No tienes que remarcar lo evidente – el Serafín Michael estaba tranquilo- aún así la pregunta es ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Podríamos mandar un grupo de nuestros mejores hombres – comentaba Falbium mientras bostezaba – tengo varias legiones listas para hacerlo

Sería lo más lógico – Adjuka Belzzebub se cruzaba de los brazos para mientras meditaba la sugerencia – pero eso dejaría desprotegido la capital del inframundo

Un riesgo aceptable – el Maou Asmodeus se tornó serio mientras miraba a su similar - ¿Quiero decir se atreverían a atacar el lugar donde se encuentran los seres más poderosos de las tres facciones?

Puede ser que esperan que vaya uno de nosotros – Baraqiel hablaba tras Azazel – Vamos es la táctica "divide y vencerás"

Podríamos intentar algo diferente – una voz distrajo la atención de aquello que debatían el curso a tomar

¿Qué sugieres Rias-chan? – Sirzechs miraba curioso a su hermana pequeña mientras que esta sonreía confiada

Esta es mi propuesta – la pelirroja se acercó lentamente para empezar su examen explicación

Sona Sitri estaba iracunda, sus manos estaban blancas de la fuerza que estos estaban haciendo al cerrarlos como puños, Sairaog y Seekvaira miraban con seriedad las reacciones de la miembro de los cuarto novatos; hacia un par de minutos un mensajero oficial llego hasta los cuarteles de DXD para informar acerca del plan para proteger al cielo. Un plan que a los ojos de Seekvaira y Sona era un completo suicidio.

Rias había propuesto una defensa completa usando solamente a los peones de todas las cortes del inframundo. Así que obligatoriamente era necesario que se presentaran para salir de inmediato y defender las puertas doradas del paraíso.

¿Qué carajos está pensando Rias? – Sona miraba con preocupación como todos los peones se iban congregando en la plaza principal – Es una estupidez esta operación.

Te entiendo Sona – la heredera de la familia Agares estaba igual de intranquila por la repentina decisión – pero pienso que cree que con números tendremos mayores posibilidades de triunfo

En serio te crees esa mentira – la joven Sitri miraba con molestia al rostro de Seekvaira- ¡ni siquiera tú estás convencida!

¿Quieres la verdad? – la joven otaku miraba directamente a los ojos de Sona esperando una respuesta que llegó con un leve asentimiento- ¡SI TIENES RAZÓN ES UN SUICIDIO!

Sairaog Bael se mantenía en silencio tratando de comprender porque su prima había sugerido tal locura, ella continuaba siendo la dulce y amable niña que el recordaba en su niñez pero había algo que no le convencía. Y ese era el trato que le daba a su peón. De lejos parecía ser amorosa y dedicada; pero sutilmente parecía complacer cada capricho que él castaño tenía con las chicas a su alrededor. Ese sentimiento era extraño y a la vez perturbador.

¡Sairaog! – la voz de Sona sacó de sus pensamientos al heredero de los Bael – ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?

No lo estoy – el pelinegro contestaba tajantemente – Pero Rias también puso en juego a Hyodou, así que le daré el beneficio de la duda.

Porque siento que me estás ocultando algo - la hermana de la Maou Leviatan miraba con desconfianza- Pero tienes razón ella no expondría a Issei a un peligro... ¿Es su novio?

Claro – Sairaog cerraba los ojos pero el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal persistía- solamente nos resta esperar que el plan de Rias tenga éxito

En la plaza principal del territorio de los Maou, se estaban dando los preparativos para desplegar a todos los peones; era un grupo particularmente numeroso debido a que era la pieza ajedrez con el mayor número de copias en existencia. Ancianos, jóvenes, hombres, mujeres y criaturas sin forma humana eso era lo que podía verse en la multitud. Allí corriendo entre ellos se encontraba una solitaria alfil, deseaba ver a dos personas en particular.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, quiso externar esa zozobra que anidaba en el corazón. Al menos buscaría verlos por última vez antes de que partieran.

Hanakai Momo era aquella quien desesperadamente buscaba entre la multitud a sus dos compañeros, sus dos amantes. Una extraña relación había nacido de una inocente competencia entre dos jovencitas por el corazón de un chico en particular. Aún en su mente estaba fresca la memoria de cómo entre juegos y bromas termino haciendo el amor con la pequeña Nimura Ruruko. Como ellas dos se entregaron apasionadamente a sus deseos de una manera libre y desenfrenada. Como los labios de Momo saborearon los de la pequeña peón con gusto.

El calor de sus cuerpos. La tersura de su piel entre sus dedos. La manera en que la pequeña se aferró entre gemidos al cuerpo de la alfil mientras sentía el orgasmo de su primera vez.

Hanakai no podía negar que hacerlo con Ruruko era algo novedoso y excitante. Tampoco que repitieron la acción varías veces antes de llegar a su verdadero objetivo.

Cuando Genshirou Saji recibió la doble confesión de ambas no sabía que responder. No podía negar que sentía algo por las dos compañeras de corte, pero sentía miedo por tener que lastimar a una de ellas. La manera más lógica de hacerle ver que no había problema con ello. Fue un menage a troi que duró un fin de semana completo, el portador de Vtria se deleitó ante la visión de ver a esas dos jóvenes hacerse le amor frente al chico que amaban e invitarle a que se uniera.

Cuando estaba con el, se entregaban por completo a ese chico. Y cuando no podían compartir su tiempo con él castaño, lo hacían entre ellas dos.

Era por eso que Momo estaba desesperada en ese instante ya que el hombre y la mujer que amaba se irían a luchar en un campo de batalla.

\- ¡Gen-chan!¡Ru-chan! – la desesperación en la voz de la alfil de Sona pudo sentirse - ¡GEN-CHAN!¡RU-CHAN!

-¡HANAKAI-SAN! – a la distancia Momo escucho como le llamaban - ¡POR AQUÍ HANAKAI-SAN!

Irónicamente quien se percató de la presencia de la alfil de Sona, fue el propio Sekiryuutei, quien animadamente le llamaba para señalarle el lugar donde estaban las personas importantes para ella. La peligris sintió un momentáneo alivio al divisar un pequeño grupo separado de resto. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron hacerlo. Cada paso que daba el miedo en su corazón se disipaba hasta poder divisar las figuras de Saji y Ruruko. La joven se abalanzó sobre los dos peónes ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos espectadores quienes enrojecieron levemente ante tan efusivo gesto.

Issei e Irina estaban pasmados al ver como la alfil de Sona depositó un candente beso en los labios del portador de Vtria para después de repetir la acción con la pequeña Ruruko.

Decir que Issei no se excito al ver una demostración de amor lésbico era como negar que la belleza de ver sus queridos Oppais siendo frotados entre sí, quien también sentía como sus mejillas se encendían como faroles era la propia As de Michael. Intentaría protestar por tan indecente acto, pero la castaña pudo sentir el amor puro que profesaban esas dos jóvenes.

¿Eh?... Saji esto es normal entre ellas dos – Issei aún no procesaba bien lo que sus propios ojos veían –

Es común entre ellas – el castaño comentaba como si nada – a veces las he encontrado teniendo sexo antes de que me inviten a unirme

¡No bromeas! – la As de Michael estaba sorprendida por la confesión- ¡Quiero decir! ¿No sientes celos por esto?

¿Debería? – el peón de Sona miraba confundido lo que el par trataba de decir – ¡Oh vamos Hyodou! Acaso que crees que tus chicas no satisfacen sus necesidades entre ellas, cuando tú no estás

Tanto Issei como Irina dejaron volar libremente su imaginación, el primero con una orgia lésbica protagonizada por su querido Harem, la segunda al tratar de imaginarse siendo asaltada por Rias Gremory y ella indefensa se entregaba a ese voluptuoso cuerpo sin ningún reparo. Fue entonces como ambos jóvenes trataron de alejar ese pensamiento ya que se sintieron ofuscados por la idea. Muy internamente ambos jóvenes se entregarían a explorar esa situación en algún futuro.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando apareció Sirzechs Lucifer, para dar los pormenores de la operación que debían hacer.

A palabras del propio Maou era algo sencillo, simplemente repeler el avance de Khaos Brigade. Con orgullo apareció al estratega que sugirió tal misión. Rias Gremory se colocó al lado de su hermano mientras sonreía tranquilamente. Los murmullos entre los peones no se hicieron esperar. Muchos de ellos no estaban convencidos de participar en aquella estrategia pero negarse sería clasificado como traición al abandonar a sus aliados en el cielo.

Momo vio partir a amigos y amantes mientras guardaba esperanzas de verlos de nuevo. Imaginándose haciendo el amor con ambos como recompensa por la victoria en la defensa del cielo.

Pero a palabras propias de Azazel... Todo se fue a la mierda. Una misión prácticamente sencilla se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de aquellos que regresarían con vida.

Literalmente se desató el infierno en el paraíso, nadie imaginó que Livan Rizevim Lucifer llevaría consigo un arma fallida. Porque ante los ojos de el, esa copia de la bestia del Apocalipsis era un fracaso total. Pero supo realizar su acción por completo. Sumado a homúnculos basado en los miembros de la facción heroica. En un principio fue una masacre unilateral, los peones valientemente se defendían como podían, usando cada recurso a su disposición, desde fórmulas mágicas hasta promociones.

Aquellos que poseían una ventaja como un Sacred Gear o una espada sagrada, se vieron superaros ante la situación caotica que era esa misión.

Los que se quedaron atrás, resguardados en la seguridad de sus casa en el inframundo, miraban estupefactos y temerosos las imágenes en vivo; la brutalidad con la que el enemigo empezó a diezmar las fuerzas defensoras, en medio de ese caos, una solitaria figura carmesí podía verse batallando entre la multitud de enemigos, blandiendo su brillante Ascalon, detrás de él otros tres estaban luchando en tan precaria situación. Saji estaba enfundado con el Balance Breaker de Vtria "Malebolge Vritra Promotion", las llamas negras que emanaba de él hacían una excelente barrera para proteger la retaguardia, sus tentáculos rápidamente eliminaban las amenazas que se acercaban hacia él o Ruruko.

La pequeña Peón de Sona había logrado algo imposible a los ojos de Azazel, Procellarum Phantom el artificial Sacred Gear que le fue dado por el anterior líder de Grigori, alcanzo el nivel de un balance breaker completo, al igual que su amado, estaba protegida con una armadura de cuerpo entero, sus golpes y patadas perforaban los cuerpos artificiales de los homúnculos con facilidad.

No muy detrás de ellos se encontraba el As de Michael, aunque desgraciadamente era la que peor lo estaba pasando, aunque sobreviviera a este infierno técnicamente nunca sería la misma, las hermosas cuatro alas blancas que orgullosas aparecían en la espalda de la castaña, con lentitud se estaban tiñendo de una negrura inusual, eso combinado con la sangre de las creaciones de Rizevim, Michael sabía que hacer sacrificios sería necesarios pero perder a uno de sus Brave Saint era un golpe duro para el serafín.

Pronto el cuarteto se detuvo para ver como una enorme sombra se acercaba hasta donde estaban combatiendo, la quimera con siete cabezas miro ferozmente al grupo, antes de soltar un alarido ensordecedor. Tras esa manifestación de poderío la transmisión se cortó. Las imágenes del campo de batalla fueron vistas por todos de los líderes. Pronto empezaron a mandar las legiones que Falbium había sugerido en un principio, el Maou estaba furioso con Sirzechs, dejo que su amor y confianza por su hermana nublara su buen juicio.

Aunque lograron evitar que la invasión por parte de Khaos Brigade, el número de bajas fue alarmante, la batalla se extendió por días en la entrada a la bóveda celestial. La alianza de las tres facciones probó el amargo sabor de una derrota a medias. El penoso regreso de las fuerzas defensoras fue en silencio ninguno de ellos hablaba con sus compañeros, nadie quería externar sus pensamientos. Momo miraba dolida e impaciente el regreso de Saji y Ruruko, espero y espero hasta que finalmente vio como Issei caminaba con dificultad sosteniendo a una maltrecha Irina, al castaño le faltaba el ojo derecho con una enorme cicatriz que recorrían desde su frente hasta la mejilla derecha, el As de Michael parecía estar bien pero el rastro de sangre que corría por su pierna izquierda era señal de que había sido herida, la triste realidad es que perdió sus alas del lado izquierdo, muñones de aquellas extremidades sobre salían de sus ropas. El par restante eran tan negras como la noche.

Ellos dos fueron los últimos en pasar a través del portal donde que los llevo hasta la entrada al cielo. La triste realidad golpeo a Hanakai Momo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llevando sus manos a la cabeza en señal de negación, su llanto lastimero inundo aquel lugar. A pesar de las heridas y el cansancio que ambos tenían en sus cuerpos, tanto Irina como Issei se arrodillaron junto a ella y lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarle con la poca fuerza que tenían.

Tres días habían pasado de aquella infame misión, a Rias le llovieron reclamos y protestas por la pérdida de las vidas de los peones que no volvieron, pero como siempre se escudó tras la figura de su hermano; el gran y poderoso Maou, como pago por la perdidas de ese día Adjuka procedio a dar piezas de reemplazo para que aquellos volvieran a completar sus juegos, muchos vieron esta como una oportunidad de mejorar sus poder para los futuros rating games, otros lo sintieron como una cachetada artera por considerar ese gesto como una burla a los caídos en accion, una de esas personas era Sona Sitri.

Eso no evito que la joven heredera le propinara un tremendo puñetazo al rostro de la pelirroja, con lágrimas en los ojos era detenida por Seekvaira y Tsubaki.

Dime la verdad, Rias – el dolor y la ira eran presentes en el tono de voz de Sona - ¡¿POR QUE SUGERISTE ALGO ASI?! – los penetrantes ojos de la Sitri miraban con desdén a la caída princesa - ¡¿ACASO QUERIA QUE ISSEI GANARA MAS FAMA DE LA QUE YA TIENE?! – la joven forcejaba ante el agarre de sus dos amigas - ¡CONTESTA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

Esperaba que muriera – la pelirroja contestaba sin ningún reparo – Esperaba que muriera junto al resto de los peones… pero como siempre logro superarme

¿Qué estás diciendo? – la pelinegra se quedó en shock tras esa fría revelación – Tratabas de asesinar a tu peón… ¿Por qué lo harías?

Porque le temo, Sona – Rias contestaba con tranquilidad – Le temo bastante

Prácticamente es imposible que use el Juggernaut Drive – Kusaka Reya comentaba secamente – ¿O es otra cosa Gremory?

Algunas vez han sentido ser opacadas por alguien más – la pelirroja aun contestaba en el suelo – saber que todos tus esfuerzos por sobresalir son parte de los logros de otro – los ojos de Rias había perdido su brillo habitual – ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO! - locura era lo que se podía percibir en las palabras de la heredera de los Gremory – Antes era simplemente la hermana del Satán Carmesí, la heredera de los Gremory… Y ahora soy la novia del Sekiryuutei, la amante del Rey del Harem, y él… - la joven demonio apretó los dientes hasta sangrar levemente - ¡Y EL SE ALZA CON LA GLORIA… GLORIA QUE DEBERIA SER MIA!

Estas demente Gremory – Seekvaira miraba sorprendida el argumento que la pelirroja había dicho como móvil – Simplemente por una nimiedad como la fama y el reconocimiento

¡NO LO ENTIENDES! – Rias se levantó de donde estaba - ¡Tú no estás en la misma posición que yo!

Tienes razón y no lo entiendo… pero creo que deberías explicárselo a él – la peli verde señalaba con la mirada a la persona que estaba en la entrada

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados ante la presencia de Issei, una de las consecuencias de la copia de Trihexa fue que las heridas provocadas por la abominación eran incurables hasta cierto grado, era por eso que el castaño traía un parche sobre su ojo derecho que cubría casi la mitad de su rostro, pero lo que más intimidaba era la dureza con que miraba a la pelirroja. Detrás de él se encontraba Irina en un estado similar a su amante, debido al estrés de la fallada operación su hermoso cabello empezaba a tornarse blanco, solamente las puntas de su cabellera conservaban parte su color natural.

¿Todos ustedes estaban de acuerdo con esto? – Issei hablaba de manera tajante hacia los miembros de su harem y compañeros de corte

Su único ojo miraba los rostros de los implicados, todos desviaron su mirada, incapaces de sostenérsela de manera apropiada, la decepción mas grande fue encontrar que la dulce Asia también estaba implicada en toda esta farsa. Apretó los dientes y camino con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Rias, quien simplemente miraba a otro lado sin mostrar signo de arrepentimiento.

¿Tanto me temes como para matarme? – el castaño preguntaba con frialdad – ¿Tanto que no te importo que otros murieran en mi lugar?

La joven que tanto amaba mantenía ese silencio incomodo, haciendo que el Sekiryuutei se exasperara por la falta de respuesta.

¡CONTESTAME MALDICION! – Issei tomo con fuerza el brazo de su novia sin importarle que le lastimara - ¡AL MENOS MEREZCO ESO!

¡TE TEMO HASTA LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI SER! – los ojos azul verdoso de la pelirroja miraban lastimosamente al castaño - ¡NO SOLO YO TODAS LAS DEMAS LO HACEMOS!

Entiendo… - el Sekiryuutei se alejó de su grupo visiblemente abatido - ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste quien derroto a esa criatura?

¿Eh? – Rias estaba confundida ante las plabras de Issei – No entiendo…

Y nunca lo harás – sin voltearse camino hasta donde estaba Sona – Tengo una deuda con Saji y Ruruko… por favor Sona Sitri tómeme como su peón

Issei no puedes hacerme esto – Rias replico ante la petición de Issei – ¡Me perteneces y lo sabes!

No, Rias… soy para ti soy un objeto descartable – el castaño respondía bastante molesto - ¡TODO ESTO PARA MI ERA AUNTENTICO, HUBIESE MUERTO POR TI! – Issei continuaba dándole la espalda a su amante - ¡SIMPLEMENTE USASTE TU CUERPO Y CORAZON PARA MANTENERME A TU LADO A SABIENDAS DEL TEMOR QUE TE CAUSABA! – el cuerpo comenzaba a temblar violentamente - ¡Los vi morir Rias, frente a mí! – los gritos desesperados de Issei hicieron retroceder lentamente a la pelirroja - ¡AUN ASI ME PIDIERON QUE CUIDARA Y VELARA POR AQUELLA QUE POR LA QUE DABAN SU VIDA! – Momo se acercaba lentamente a la sala donde estaban reunidos todos - ¡MI VIDA YA NO TE PERTENCE GREMORY! - el único ojo sano de Issei atravesaba la voluntad de Rias - ¡LE PERTENECE TANTO A HANAKAI-SAN COMO A SITRI-SAMA!

¡No lo hagas! – la voz de la heredera de los Gremory sonaba amenazante - ¡Si continuas con esto te juro que te matare en este instante!

Hanakai Momo se había quedado rezagada por la depresión en la que estaba sumida, tanto Issei como Irina estuvieron esos días a su lado, a pesar que en un principio se negó a su compañía, podía percibir la culpa que carcomía al par de jóvenes al no poder proteger a los amantes de la Alfil, pero cuando recibieron el llamado para una reunión nunca espero saber que la muerte de Saji y Ruruko fue causada por el miedo infundado de la heredera de los Gremory. Una parte de ella deseaba odiar a Issei pero él también fue víctima de esta estúpida traición. Sus ojos brillaron amenazadores tras las sombras del pasillo.

La energía de la destrucción rápidamente fue acumulándose en una de las manos de la pelirroja, ella iba en serio con su amenaza, Momo por su parte miraba decepcionada como esa mujer intentaba asesinar a su propio compañero, levanto con lentitud su mano para iniciar la magia que le habían prohibido usar, claro que evitar el poder de la destrucción le era imposible, pero que pasaba con el hechizo que protegía el cuerpo de Rias Gremory. Rias grito repentinamente a causa de su propio poder, su mano empezaba a sentir los estragos de ser consumido por la ruina que representaba el poder de la destrucción, descartando su esa acumulación la joven pelirroja se tomaba la manos adolorida, Asia corrió para empezar a sanar el daño causado.

Vaya jamás pensé que un demonio de clase baja como yo podría poner de rodillas a uno de clase alta – Momo atravesaba la puerta con una mirada llena de frialdad y desdén – Creo que Hyodou-san no es tan especial como crees

¡MOMO! – Tsubaki miraba preocupada el semblante de su compañera alfil - ¡ESTA PROHIBIDO EL REVERSAL MAGICAL!

¿Por qué no usarlo sobre Asia-san? – la mirada de la alfil de Sona era fría y penetrante - ¡ME DEBES MUCHO GREMORY… POR TU CULPA PERDI A MIS DOS AMORES! – la amenaza en las palabras de Momo era palpable - ¡NO ME IMPORTARIA CONVERTIRME EN UNA RENEGADA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

¡Cálmate Hanakai-san! – la peligris sintió como los brazos de su compañero Torre, Loup Garou le tranquilizaba para evitar una locura – No vale la pena ensuciarte las manos

Todos respiraron tranquilos al ver como la chica se calmaba momentáneamente, Issei por su parte continuaba en la misma posición esperando una respuesta de la heredera de los Sitri, Sona estaba por completo decepcionada de su amiga de la infancia, verla molesta y herida no le causaba ningún placer en su persona, por otro lado al bajar su mirada ante el Sekiryuutei sintió que el buscaba una expiación por el pecado cometido por su antigua amante.

Rias… no hago esto por Issei – Sona hablaba solemnemente ante la situación – lo hago para honrar la memoria de mis dos queridos e irremplazables sirvientes… Hyodou Issei acepto tu propuesta a partir de estos momentos eres mi peón y sirviente, espero grandes cosas de ti en el futuro.

Muchas gracias… Sitri-sama – el castaño se levantó agradecido por haber sido aceptado por la peli negra – Juro que cumpliré con tus expectativas.

¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO… SONA! – la pelirroja aún estaba resintiendo el daño - ¡CUANDO OPAQUE TUS LOGROS SABRAS LO QUE SIENTO!

No me importa mucho… Rias – la heredera de los Sitri caminaba hasta quedar frente a su antigua amiga – Mis objetivos son otros a comparación de los tuyos – de entre sus ropas sacaba cinco peones depositándolos frente a la Gremory – Este es el pago por Issei, es lo más justo

Un silencio incomodo siguió tras ese acto, como si esperaran una reacción volátil por parte de Rias Gremory, Sona al no ver una respuesta comenzó a irse de aquella sala, uno a uno los miembros de su corte fueron retirándose en silencio, Irina espero a que Issei se moviera de su lugar, el joven castaño espero con paciencia alguna respuesta de las chicas quienes mantenían el silencio. Suspiro nuevamente para retirarse, una vez que paso la puerta, la castaña se atrevió a hablar.

Siento tanta vergüenza por parte de ustedes – la dueña de Hauteclere comentaba tranquilamente – Yo al igual que Issei-kun, creemos que lo que pasaba entre nosotros era autentico – dio una vuelta para salir de la habitación – No fue nada más que una dulce mentira

" _Espero que te guste el resultado Rias… lo que tu propio miedo causo"_

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 ** _* Un prologo a un futuro proyecto que tengo entre manos, no comenzare a actualizar hasta que haya terminado otro de los dos. Siempre estuve sopesando la idea de una traicion, pero como muchos saben me gusta explorar nuevas ideas. Si decido actualizar seria con un ritmo muy espaciado para no interferir con los otros dos proyectos que tengo asi que por lo pronto estara en un status semi -hiatus_**


	2. Point Zero

Desesperación y miedo.

Eran los dos únicos sentimientos visibles en los rostros de la multitud allí reunida, ninguno de los presentes se había preparado para tal misión que les había encomendado a cada uno de ellos, no era porque no fueran capaces de lograrlo, de hecho su capacidad no estaba siendo cuestionada por ninguno de sus superiores. De hecho confiaban que saldrían bien librados del problema que tenían entre manos. Una tarea simple en palabras del Mauo que había encomendado esa misión por sugerencia de su hermana menos, aunque los demonios allí reunidos no confiaban mucho en la joven que había sido artífice de tan riesgosa estrategia.

Congregar el mayor número de demonios reencarnados de la clase peón era hasta cierto punto una estrategia lógica, de hecho había recibido el visto bueno de los miembros del concejo de guerra. Pero aun así no evitaba que los involucrados se sintieran sobrecogidos en irse a un campo de batalla aun con posibilidad de regresar sanos y salvos. Sirzechs Lucifer daba un elocuente y bien estructurado discurso para incrementar la moral de los que estaban a punto de partir, aunque ninguno prestaba la atención debida por que miraban fijamente a la autora de toda esta situación.

Rias Gremory tenía una fama un poco inusual, era la hermana menor de uno de los más grandes y no por decir carismáticos líderes del inframundo, era también la heredera de una de las casa con más prestigio dentro del inframundo y sobre todo la mujer de uno de sus más grandes héroes, bueno era la primera opción dentro el increíble harem de bellezas que se reunían alrededor del Sekiryuutei.

Nombrar a esa joven, era nombrar también a tan famoso personaje, un carismático pervertido que había logrado hazañas increíbles en los corta pero fructífera carrera. Hyodou Issei era el infame Chchiryuutei, sobrenombre que incomodó en un principio al dragón celestial pero que entro en un estado de negación y aparentemente dejo de importarle en lo más mínimo. El castaño miraba con orgullo el porte que tenía la pelirroja; la elegancia que infundía y el respeto que reflejaba al estar al lado de su hermano.

Vaya siento un poco de envida por Rias-san – una pequeña de coletas comentaba fascinada ante la presencia de la pelirroja – me pregunto si algún día seré como ella

No te preocupes Ru-chan – un castaño estaba al lado de ella mirándole con gracia – Tanto Momo y yo conocemos tu valor, no tienes nada que envidiarle

Gen-chan, eso no es lo importante… tanto tu como Momo-chan me aman – Ruruko inflo las mejillas en señal de falsa molestia – pero ser admirada por ella seria increíble

Issei se mantuvo callado ante las palabras que Nimura Ruruko le diciendo a su novio Genshirou Saji, el chico encontraba cierto orgullo en los comentarios que le dirigían a la joven que él amaba con pasión, a pesar de estar rodeado de bellezas tan exuberantes como Rias, la pelirroja era la primera en todos sus pensamientos. Tal era su adoración que no dudaba en luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, solamente para proteger la felicidad y la sonrisa de aquella joven. Era por eso que cuando sugirió usar a todos los peones del inframundo como la primera línea de defensa en contra de la invasión de Khaos Brigade, no lo dudó ningún instante en unirse en tal arriesgada misión.

Sabes no estoy convencida de toda esta situación – una persona detrás del Sekiryuutei comentaba con cierta duda – es verdad que somos los más numerosos dentro de las cortes pero también somos los más débiles

Puede que tengas razón – otro más se unió en la conversación – pisando suelo celestial voy a hacer promoción a reina

Yo también pienso a hacerlo – una tercera voz sintió que era la acción correcta.

Tales palabras hicieron enervar al joven castaño, pero no podía negar que las palabras de eso extraños eran acertadas, ignorando los comentarios vio como Rias se alejaba del palco donde habían dado el discurso, sintió unas ganas de verla por última vez pero desgraciadamente le fue imposible debido a la multitud que estaba entre ellos, una mano gentilmente toco su hombre, llevado por la curiosidad el chico se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que había llamado su atención. Irina Shidou era aquella persona que le había llamado, una tímida pero tierna sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Ise-chan, ¿También vas a ir a defender el cielo? – la dueña de Hauteclere se mostraba contenta ante la presencia del Sekiryuutei

Claro que sí, tengo que dejar en alto el nombre de Rias – fue entonces que algo le pareció extraño en las palabras de la joven - ¿Cómo que también?

Sí, yo iré como refuerzo para ti – Irina saco levemente la lengua – aunque Michael-sama no quería, no podía dejarte de lado

¡Vaya muchas gracias! – Issei no pudo evitar tener un rio de lágrimas en los ojos – Eres la mejor amiga de la infancia que puedo pedir

Ja, ja, ja… Tontito – la castaña miraba para todos lados buscando la presencia del resto de sus amigas - ¿Y las demás?

Me avisaron que no podrían venir a despedirme – el Sekiryuutei sonreía tristemente – supongo que no querían que las viera entristecidas

¡Issei-sama! – una nueva voz llegó hasta los oídos del Chichiryuutei - ¡Issei-sama!

¡Ravel-chan! – el castaño gritaba con fuerza mientras la pequeña rubia le encontraba con la mirada - ¡Por aquí!

Corriendo con todo lo que daba sus piernas Ravel Phenex logro encontrarse con Issei, una mirada de tristeza y preocupación estaban plasmados en sus ojos, la chica se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo del castaño, demostrando los sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos. Irina se sintió un poco incomoda al notar la honestidad en la joven demonio noble.

Issei-sama, ¿Por qué tiene que ir al combatir? – la voz de la rubia sonaba bastante preocupada – ¡Usted debería quedarse con nosotras!

Rias-san me lo pidió personalmente – el castaño se rascaba levemente la barbilla – No puedo decepcionarla, también tengo que poner en alto su nombre como su Peón

Pero… - Ravel estaba en verdad preocupada - ¡Realmente no quiero que vaya a un lugar tan peligroso!

Gracias, pero es mi deber hacerlo – Issei acariciaba con dedicación el hermoso cabellos rubios de la Phenex – No te preocupes, regresaré con bien

Aun así tenga esto por favor – un pequeño círculo mágico apareció entre sus manos y una cajita de madera emergió de este – Son tres viales de lágrimas de fénix… es todo lo que pude conseguir.

Issei sintió un hueco en el estómago ante tan importante obsequio, demostrando la importancia que su manager tenía con el chico más allá del vínculo profesional por su personaje "Oppai Dragón", Ravel sentía algo más por el chico, con delicadeza tomo la caja que la jovencita le había traído, levanto el fleco del peinado de la pequeña fénix, para depositar un escueto beso en la frente de esta. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero a pesar del cálido gesto, Ravel no pudo ocultar las lágrimas de angustia que amenazaban con correr libremente por su rostro. Con fuerza Issei abrazo el cuerpo tembloroso de la rubia tratando de calmarla de sus temores.

No te preocupes – el chico susurraba quedamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ravel – Voy a regresar con bien, te lo prometo.

* * *

 _Capítulo 1:_ _Point Zero_

* * *

Guerra y Destrucción

Decir que la situación era bastante tensa era algo evidente para los que estaban reunidos frente a las puertas del paraíso, el grupo conformado por el único Peón de Rias Gremory y los dos de Sona Sitri, más el As de Michael, escuchaban con atención las palabras que el Serafín Raphael les estaba dirigiendo, sobre las murallas que protegían al paraíso se congregarían las fuerzas del cielo, los números de los demonios subían cerca del millar, mientras que los ángeles que resguardarían las murallas, solamente sumaban una centena de hombres y mujeres, era por eso que los ángeles se encargarían de dales fuego de cobertura por medio de lanzas y flechas de luz, mientras que el combate en tierra seria exclusivo de ellos.

Era una estrategia sencilla, al menos no se preocuparían por ser sorprendidos en el aire, pero a pesar de la seguridad que estaban garantizando las fuerzas del cielo, ¿porque no se sentían tranquilos?, Issei no era una persona que se destacara por pensar mucho sobre las situaciones, a veces sus victorias se debían a la temeraria personalidad que tenía y a una infame suerte; pero esos dos factores no le ayudarían mucho en esta situación. Tendría que confiar ciegamente a las habilidades que tenía.

Irina podía notar el nerviosismo en los sutiles movimientos corporales en el castaño, ella al igual que el resto compartía ese sentimiento de miedo del que era presa el Sekiryuutei, discretamente tomo la manos del chico a su lado, quien le miro un poco sorprendido por el gesto, pero no impidió que este entrelazara sus manos con el As de Michael. Sin darse cuenta que otra pareja hacia el mismo acto tranquilizando sus emociones por el simple contacto con sus manos.

Una vez que Raphael termino de explicarles la estrategia, todos los demonios se separaron en cuatro grupos principales, la defensa central, la falange izquierda, la falange derecha y la retaguardia. Issei, Irina, Saji y Momo; fueron enviados al lado Izquierdo, lo cual les ubicaban en un campo abierto, todos los demonios asignados a esa posición se mantuvieron atentos al horizonte, según el centro de comando, las fuerzas de Khaos Brigade eran numerosas, pero no representaban una mayor amenaza y que marchaban a un paso lento, algunos de los demonios empezaron a relajarse levemente mientras esperaban que los invasores se acercaran.

El grupo de Issei intento imitarles pero ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba pasar no abandonaba sus pensamientos, eran bastante jóvenes para estar en una guerra, ellos como la mayoría conocían solamente tiempos de paz, algunos de los peones que también fueron asignados a esa falange, venían de tiempos más belicosos, alguno veteranos de guerras antiguas, otros curtidos en los rating games oficiales, pero ¿qué pasaba por con un puñado de jóvenes adolescentes?

Era cierto que ellos formaban parte del grupo DxD, que se especializo en contra terrorismo, pero sus escaramuzas se resumían en encuentros con números muy pequeños y casi siempre terminaban en combates uno a uno. Ahora estaba en un verdadero campo de batalla; donde tendrían que cooperar con un puñado de gente prácticamente desconocida y enfrentar una amenaza igualmente misteriosa. Se ajustaron los micrófonos y auriculares militares; el único equipamiento que se les hizo conocido, escuchando los reportes de los vigías que de tanto en tanto les decía la posición de las fuerzas enemigas. El portador del Prison Dragon estaba sentado detrás de una enorme roca, era algo curioso que el mismo cielo tuviera una apariencia similar al mundo humano, pero si hacia la comparación del inframundo era algo que debía esperarse, mirar el basto azul que tenían sobre ellos, hizo la labor de paliativo al nerviosismo que tenían.

¡Hey, Hyodou! – el peón de Sona llamaba la atención del Sekiryuutei - ¿Ya te has acostado con alguna de tus chicas?

¡!Pffft! – el castaño se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo - ¡¿POR QUE ME PREGUNTAS ESO?!

Curiosidad, vamos tienes para escoger – Saji comentaba tranquilamente – Yo ya soy todo un hombre

Si serás… - Issie se contuvo de golpear a su amigo con el puño – No lo he hecho con ninguna… seré un pervertido amante de las oppai's, pero soy un caballero

Más bien tienes miedo – una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del portador de Vrtria – Es algo tan sencillo de hacer… y tan gratificante, si supieras que Ru… ¡AGCK!

¡GEN-CHAN! – la pequeña ojiverde le dio una patada a su novio – ¡Agradecería que no hablaras de nuestras intimidades o sino le diré a Momo-chan!

¡Pero Ru-chan! – Genshirou intento excusarse de su falta – De alguna manera siento que le he ganado al idiota este – señalo con el dedo a un molesto Issei

¡Te advierto que le diré a Momo-chan! – los ojos de Ruruko se veía amenazadores – ¿Acaso te gustaría ver y no participar?

¡Ok! ¡Ok! Tú ganas – El chico suspiro derrotado ante la terrible amenaza de su chica – Pero le gané a Issei… ¿Verdad?

Si, si… - el Sekiryuutei aceptaba su derrota mientras que el otro chico alzaba su brazo en señal de victoria

El resto miraba con gracia la interacción de esos jóvenes, no evitaron reírse sonoramente ante la pequeña comedia del cual fueron testigos, haciendo que un poco de la tensión del lugar bajara; pronto comenzaron a conversar más amenamente, unos ideando estrategias, otros compartiendo experiencias previas para pasar un poco de su conocimiento y otros diciendo lo que harían después de sobrevivir a esta misión. Los ángeles apostados sobre la muralla no pudieron más que sonreír ante el cambio de ánimos de sus aliados. Recordando que antes eran enemigos y ahora los demonios fueron los primeros en venir en su ayuda. Uno de los tanto vigías miraban hacia el horizonte, pronto sus ojos dieron con una enorme sombra que caminaba sobre los verdes prados que se extendían más allá de la puertas del paraíso.

Decir que el pobre ángel se orino en sus pantalones seria poco para el panorama que vislumbraron, cientos o quizás miles de hombres caminando en una sincronía innatural, con movimientos mecanizados, todos portando una armadura de cuerpo completo. Las alturas entre ellos eran dispares pero encontraron un extraño patrón, varios grupos tenían la misma altura y la misma complexión. Un grupo alto y robusto, traía el mayor blindaje del ejército, otro más pequeño en comparación, a simple vista se notaba su cuerpo femenino. Al lado de las "mujeres" estaban otros con una armadura similar ligeramente más altos, al parecer este tipo de soldado traían espadas, y los que estaban más rezagados eran los que menor armaduras traía pero lo compensaban con largas lanzas.

Todos ellos caminaban en filas bien estructuradas, había muy poca distancia entre ellos, los demonios miraron asombrados la disciplina con la que su futuro enemigo marchaba, fue entonces que el serafín Raphael advirtió que algo andaba mal con el ejército invasor… al parecer no había un líder dando las ordenes a ese numeroso ejército y eso le preocupaba.

Pronto su marcha se detuvo a una distancia considerable de los muros, los demonios miraron con desconfianza aquella inesperada acción, pronto se quedaron así sin moverse un milímetro, como estatuas esperando una orden… el problema era que no había nadie que la hiciera.

Así permanecieron una hora completa, Issei y compañía estaba preocupados; el estrés de tener a tu enemigo y que este no hiciera nada por una hora estaba malogrando los nervios de todos; Saji se mantenía cobijado en la roca junto a él estaba Ruruko, el nerviosismo y el miedo se estaba haciendo presente. El castaño podía percibir el suave perfume que Irina se había puesto antes de partir, para dejar de sentir la presión de la situación decidió concentrase en el aroma que despedía el ángel a su lado, sin que nadie notara el chico se colocó al lado de las castaña, sorprendida por el discreto contacto la joven también comenzó a calmarse.

Repentinamente el grupo que estaba enfrente desenvaino sus espadas al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de los demonios y ángeles por igual, al unísono empezaron a golpear sus armaduras con sus propias armas, haciendo que el ruido del golpeteo llenara el ambiente, taladrando los oídos de los que debían defender al cielo, poniéndolos más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban, aquel extraño ritual duro unos minutos, muchos de los demonios más jóvenes estaban completamente asustados por la presión y lo desconcertante de las acciones de sus enemigos; solamente los más experimentados lograron serenar a los jóvenes.

Sin una orden dada, aquellos misteriosos guerreros se abalanzaron sobre los asustados demonios, la velocidad con la que corrieron era bestial ignorando el peso de las armaduras; eso descoloco enormemente a las fuerzas defensoras, los ángeles prepararon un lluvia de lanzas y flechas de luz; el cielo rápidamente se llenó de las saetas sagradas, como una lluvia mortal todas aquellas construcciones mágicas bajaron estrepitosamente. Algunas dieron en el blanco lastimando severamente a algunos soldados enemigos, otras se clavaron en el suelo, ignorando las heridas continuaron con su carrera, extrañamente no emitían ruido o queja alguna simplemente continuaban acortando la distancia.

Cientos de gargantas emitieron la misma orden, gritando al unísono "Promoción", los peones cambiaron las estadísticas base de sus capacidades, algunos optaron por la fortaleza de las torres, para resistir el primer embate, otros fueron por el alfil y empezaron a invocar sus mejores magias ofensivas. Cuando por fin las dos fuerzas se encontraron el campo de batalla dio paso a un caos sin precedente alguno, cientos de hechizos de diferente naturaleza elemental volaron para golpear a la fuerza invasora. Los contrarios atacaron con sus espadas y lanzas, los ángeles estaba atónitos por la ferocidad que sus aliados estaban demostrando, ellos mismo comenzaron a contraatacar lanzando sus propios poderes.

El horizonte se plagó con explosiones, gritos y golpes; el caos era absoluto, Raphael miraba impasible como el campo de batalla se plagaba de cuerpos, los demonios empezaron a tener cierta ventaja sobre sus enemigos, de alguna manera lograron imponerse por la versatilidad que los peones estaban demostrando. Pero extrañamente los invasores no mostraban señales de dolor, era algo inquietante y a la vez perturbador.

Issei estaba absorto en lo que sus ojos presenciaban frente a ellos, ni en sus más locas fantasías y ni lo que el cine mostro alguna vez en sus producciones medievales igualaba el campo de batalla, cadáveres en armaduras regados por el suelo, la sangre de estos derramándose en el suelo, profanando la santidad que representaba el paraíso, el Sekiryuutei entonces se enfrasco con uno de los tantos voluminosos enemigos, el puño de este se encontró con su mano enguantada por el Boosted Gear, el piso bajo de los pies del castaño, se quebró al instante que ambas fuerzas chocaron entre sí. Aquella masa de metal y carne dio unos pasos atrás separándose del joven demonio, pero repentinamente se abalanzo con su enorme volumen tratando de aplastar a Issei, el castaño al igual que el resto opto por las propiedades de una torre, así que se plantó firmemente en el suelo y detuvo el avance de su enemigo.

Aun así fue arrastrado un par de metros antes de detenerse, varias lanzas de luz cayeron sobre el cuerpo del contrincante del Peón de Rias, miro a los artífices de aquel ataque, un par de ángeles le devolvieron la mirada solamente para asentir en silencio. Issei sintió alivio momentáneo al notar que tenía su espalda cubierta, pero el sentimiento duro poco al notar que uno de los soldados femeninos se había colado hasta donde él estaba parado. La espada de la mujer rápidamente busco la carne del joven demonio, sorprendido por la repentina aparición, invoco el arma que tenía sellada dentro de su Sacred Gear. Con agito su brazo con fuerza, Ascalon emergió por debajo de las placas del guante del dragón emperador, ambos metales se encontraron en medio de aquel ataque, enfrascándose en un pequeño combate, Issei logro desarmar a su oponente.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni siquiera noto cuando su arma atravesó el metal y la piel de la mujer; a sus oídos simplemente llegó un leve quejido, respuesta al daño mortal que recibió, asustado por haber sesgado una vida, Issei alejo el cuerpo moribundo de la mujer. Esta cayo pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, la fuerza de la caída fue suficiente para que el casco saliera volando revelando la identidad de su enemigo, un frio recorrió la espalda del castaño al darse cuenta de quien había asesinado.

Se trataba de Jeanne, la descendiente de la Doncella y Santa de Orleans; aquella que lidero a las fuerzas francesas en contra de la invasión inglesa.

¡Pero es imposible! – el castaño no podía creer lo que veía – ¿No se supone que ella está en prisión?

Reviso son la mirada buscando otro cuerpo de las mismas características del que había sido ultimado por Issei, fue cuando noto como otra de esas mujeres caía ante un desconocido demonio, ver el casco volar y encontrarse con el mismo rostro que la mujer que estaba a sus pies fue lo más desconcertante. Los demás se percataron de lo mismo que el castaño había descubierto. Sus enemigos eran Cao Cao, Heracles, Siegfried y Jeanne de la Facción Heroica; más bien copias degradadas de los mismos. Sintiendo arcadas Issei devolvió el poco alimento que aún tenía en el estómago, la visión de ver cadáveres con el mismo rostro hizo que se sintiera mal. Era una lástima que esa distracción le costaría que otra copia de Heracles le mandase a volar varios metros. Atontado por el golpe no sintió como la espada de otra Jeanne estaba por atravesar su pecho.

¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra! – la voz de Irina resonó en los oídos de Issei - ¡No permitiré que lo lastimes!

La atacante del castaño, fue golpeada por el filo de Hauteclere, haciendo que esta soltara su arma al instante, la castaña no tuvo más remedio que cortar el pecho de la mujer para darle muerte, la sangre salió de su cuerpo manchando el rostro de Irina, quien sintió el líquido desagradable sobre su rostro. El disgusto en el rostro del As de Michael era más que evidente, el simple hecho de asesinar con su propias manos a algo con forma humana le estaba molestando en demasía, pero en una situación como esta no tenía otra opción.

¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! – la confusión de la Brave Saint era evidente – ¡Es una locura total!

Ni yo mismo lo sé – Issei se levantaba bastante adolorido – Pero debemos continuar luchando si queremos regresar con bien

Con pesar la joven asentía a las palabras de Issei, rápidamente un par de nuevas copias se acercaron hacia el lugar donde estaba los dos amigos de la infancia, Issei invoco por completo a Ascalon, colocándola frente a él, recibió el golpe de uno de los invasores, Irina por su parte uso tanto su espada sagrada como una pequeña lanza de luz para poder defenderse del ataque de la copia de Cao Cao. A unos metros más alejados, otra pareja pasaba por una situación similar, Ruruko se defendía como podía de los embates enemigos gracias a su artificial sacred gear, Procellarum Phantom, sus patadas era lo suficientemente poderosas como para romper las armaduras, pero sentía que eso no era suficiente para detenerlos por completo.

Fue entonces que tuvo que recurrir a un método más drástico, ahora sus ataques se concentraban en puntos verdaderamente vitales, quiso llorar cuando rompió el cuello de uno de las copias de Cao Cao, ver como la cabeza quedaba posicionada el revés fue un martirio desde el punto de vista de la pequeña peón, Saji noto ese detalle en la chica, por lo que decidió tomar la delantera, usando el Sacred Gear de su ojo, "Blaze Black Flare"; quemando hasta las cenizas a los enemigos caídos por su novia. De alguna manera eso aminoró el trauma de Ruruko, pero también hizo que se sintiera mal por permitir que el castaño se manchara las manos en lugar de ella.

¡¿Gen-chan estas bien?! – la pequeña golpeaba a otro enemigo con fuerza –

Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo – Saji comentaba mientras golpeaba e incineraba a otro oponente - ¡De haber sabido que sería de esta manera tú hubieras quedado con Momo!

¡Y dejarte solo jamás!- la Peón de Sona dio una patada alta para mandar a volar a otra copia – No me lo perdonaría

Perdona si te moleste – el portador de Vrtria se disculpaba mientras lanzaba su Absortion Line en contra de un enemigo distraído – Pero esto es demasiado para ti – había pesar en la voz de Saji.

No me importa siempre que este contigo – la castaña simplemente dijo llena de determinación –

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras una lanza rompió la distancia peligrosamente buscando perforar el cuerpo de Ruruko, respondiendo al peligro Genshirou saco de balance a la pequeña empujándola hacia el suelo, la punta continuo su travesía encontrándose con la piel del peón de Sona; el dolor de sentir como su carne era atravesada hizo que el castaño se quejara, los ojos verdes de Ruruko mostraron una mezcla de impotencia e ira, posándose sobre el atacante de su amante, levantándose como pudo, la pequeña Nimura se lanzó decidida a vengarse por la herida de Saji, sus piernas cubiertas por las placas de Porcellarum Phantom, corrieron entre el lodoso suelo debido a la sangre derramada de las copias y de algunos demonios que recibieron heridas, manchando por completo el metal de las botas.

Una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, Ruruko propino una potente patada elevada golpeando la barbilla del lancero; la cual por la fuerza que imprimió Ruruko, hizo que un asqueroso crack fuese perceptible, indicando que el cuello de la persona había sido roto. El atacante salió volando por los aires, su cuerpo giraba de una manera brutal, Saji miraba con sorpresa la violencia que había hecho gala su pequeña novia. La respiración de Ruruko era agitada pronto se dio cuenta que la sensación inicial de asco y pesar; que tuvo al asesinar a su primer victima en esta batalla se estaba desvaneciendo, prueba de que se estaba adaptando rápidamente a la situación.

Ahora lo que se asomaba en su persona era el miedo, miedo a perderse dentro del frenesí de la batalla pero también de perder a su querido amor. Con ese pensamiento se acercó al portador de Vrtria, vio que la sangre salía copiosamente de la herida del brazo, rasgando un poco su falda improviso una venda para evitar que perdiera más del vital líquido, por un instante deseo que el resto de sus amigas y su líder; estuviesen en estos instantes a su lado.

El caos de la batalla se extendió por un par de horas más, el cansancio, la ira y sobretodo la muerte fue plasmando el paisaje abrumador que empezó a rodear a los muros que resguardaban al paraíso, pronto las fuerzas invasoras disminuyeron en número, extrañamente tenían superioridad numérica pero de alguna manera las fuerzas combinadas del cielo y el inframundo lograron repeler aquel asalto. Continuaron luchando a pesar de la desventaja hasta que el último cayó abatido, todos los peones por fin pudieron respirar aliviados por la victoria alcanzada, los gritos y vitoreo no se hicieron esperar; era algo que necesitaban externar por lo pesado y agotador de la batalla. Pero eso no duro demasiado.

Caminando lentamente, con la misma innatural sincronía…. Un segundo ejército hizo acto de presencia. El rostro de incredulidad y desesperación apareció en el rostro de todos los presentes.

Quizás era suerte, quizás era una broma cruel… pero el segundo ejercito realizo la misma acciones que le primer grupo, tiempo que aprovecharon para descansar y sanar sus heridas, un grupo pequeños de ángeles salió de la seguridad de los muros para llevarse a los heridos y darles el tratamiento adecuado; repartiendo alimentos y bebidas; pero ni eso fue suficiente para calmar el estado de animo de las fuerzas defensoras, Issei pronto se daría cuenta del peso que significaba ser el "Peón de Rias Gremory"

Un corpulento demonio, azoto el rostro del castaño en contra del muro, Issei tomado por sorpresa sintió como la sangre salía de su nariz, aquel fuerte golpe hizo que se desorientara enormemente. No entendió la razón de aquel ataque, pero una vez que se recuperó levemente, noto la mirada en el otro demonio.

Había miedo y desesperación, un sentimiento que estaba siendo reflejado en el rostro de aquello que se congregaron alrededor de ellos; unos llevados por la curiosidad, otros con la esperanza de unirse al castigo en contra del joven sirviente de la pelirroja.

¡¿TU ERES EL SEKIRYUUTEI?! – temblorosa voz del atacante de Issei reflejaba el cansancio y el miedo que sentía - ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

A… que… te refieres – Issei se limpiaba la sangre en el rostro – ¿Podrías explicármelo por favor?

¡LA MALDITA PERRA DE TU AMA NOS ENVIO AQUÍ! – aquel demonio señalaba con el dedo al castaño – ¡NOS ENVIÓ A MORIR…!

¡NO ES CIERTO! – el castaño se molestó por el insulto dirigido a Rias - ¡ELLA NO LO HIZO ASÍ!

¡¿LO DICES PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ?! – aquel corpulento demonio miraba con desprecio al Sekiryuutei - ¡TAL VEZ ESPERA A QUE SOBREVIVAS Y TE LLEVES LA GLORIA!

¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! – cegado por la ira se abalanzo con la intención de golpear a aquel demonio - ¡HARE QUE TE TRAGUES TUS PALABRAS!

Un peso extra se sintió sobre Issei, el castaño cayó al suelo sorprendido, sobre él se encontraba Regulus quien coloco una de sus patas en la espalda del chico, el otro demonio se vio intimidado por la sola presencia del león, la mirada del animal hizo que los ánimos se calmaran un poco, intimidado por la presencia del Peón de Sairaog; aquel molesto demonio se retiró bastante intimidado.

[¿Te encuentras bien chico?] – Regulus bajaba su rostro a la altura de Issei – [No sería bueno pelearse con aliados]

Gracias, Regulus-san – el castaño suspiro al notar como el león asentía con la cabeza - ¿Podrías bajarte de mí?

La expresión en el rostro del león, podía describirse como una sonrisa, pero como la única manera de confirmar eso fue que este riera, lo cual hizo débilmente.

[Ja, ja, ja… Claro que si chico] – el león se encamino hasta donde estaba reunidos otro grupo de demonios – [es mejor que vengas con nosotros]

En silencio siguió de cerca a la encarnación del sacred gear de Sairaog, cuando reconoció al grupo que descansaba pudo ver a los dos peones del Maou Lucifer, quienes tranquilamente estaban rodeados por un grupo de jovencitas. Issei suspiro cansadamente al notar que se trataban de las peones de Riser Phenex. Enku miro con aprobación al rostro del castaño, aquel Qiling fue el cuidador de la pequeña Gremory; él fue quien le pidió a Regulus que ayudara al chico.

[Muchas gracias por defender el honor de Rias-chan] – la bestia china hablaba con bastante orgullo – [No esperábamos menos de ti]

Si, si pequeño dragón dejas en alto el nombre de maestra – Beowulf sonreía enormemente levantando su pulgar - ¡Quédate con nosotros para que dejen de molestarte y que descanses!

¡Gracias, Perdón por las molestias! – el castaño sintió alivio al estar al lado de esas poderosas personas - ¿Y porque ustedes están aquí? – su mirada se dirigió hacia Mira una de las peones de Riser

Bueno… fuimos asignadas al mismo grupo que ellos – la peli azul suspiro un poco agotada – Creímos que sería mejor estar al lado de ellos

Ya veo – el chico noto que Regulus se recostó en el suelo decidió sentarse cerca del animal – Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo

A pesar de que el grupo no tenía ninguna animosidad en contra del castaño, no pudo evitar que este se sintiera incomodo por las miradas que el resto el lanzaban, unos eran discretos, otros directamente externaban su descontento en contra de Rias Gremory. Visiblemente preocupado se dirigió al Peón de Sirzechs.

Beowulf-san, usted cree… bueno… - el joven Seikiryuutei no sabía si preguntar lo que le preocupaba -¿que sea verdad que lo que están diciendo?

De alguna manera deben de encontrar un culpable – el descendiente del héroe escandinavo se mostraba muy tranquilo – el campo de batalla es impredecible aun para el mejor estratega – Issei miraba con atención a las palabras del joven hombre – que iba a saber ella del origen del enemigo o del número total de sus fuerzas.

Entiendo lo que dice… Rias… ella debe de estar mortificada por esto – el Sekiryuutei se sentía mal por empezar a dudar de ella – esperemos que manden refuerzos

¡Y lo hará muchacho! – Beowulf el joven levantaba su pulgar para tranquilizar a los adolescentes a su alrededor.

¡ISSEI! – la voz de Irina se escuchó a la distancia el castaño miro como su amiga corría rápidamente seguido de Saji y Ruruko.

La extraña cortesía que el enemigo les había dado término de la misma manera que la vez anterior, el ejército de Khaos Brigade se lanzó nuevamente a enfrascarse con el ejército aliado, usando la misma estrategia que la vez anterior, volvieron a reducir sus números drásticamente, pero los que sobrevivieron a la lluvia de flechas y lanzas de luz presentaron un cambio radical, sus movimientos y fuerzas combativa había crecido exponencialmente, de alguna manera los invasores empezaron a mostrar signos de seguir una estrategia, no como la vez anterior que luchaban sin un propósito en concreto, ahora buscaban romper la férrea resistencia de los demonios. Los soldado blindados servían de arietes para romper las falanges demoniacas mientras que los que portaban lanzas y espadas se adentraban en grupos de tres, todos los demonios se vieron superados de esa manera.

La escaramuza se acrecentó en violencia, buscando herir gravemente a cada demonio y ya no peleaban hasta las últimas consecuencias, si veían que estaba siendo superados individualmente, ahora se apoyaban en grupos enteros, dejando a los defensores superados cuatro a uno, los más grandes golpeaban con fuerzas, los más pequeños buscaban herirlos mientras estaba en el suelo atontados y los lanceros los mantenían a raya. Algo sencillo y nada elaborado, de hecho daba risa esa estrategia simplista, pero con ella se había cobrado las primeras vidas aliadas. Nuevamente la suerte estuvo de lado de las fuerzas defensoras, gracias a que muchos peones pasaron a la promoción de Reina, con ella volvieron a cambiar la marea a su favor, nuevamente sus los números de los enemigos decayeron nuevamente, lo que alguna vez fue un verde prado, simplemente era un vasto vertedero de cadáveres sanguinolentos. Muchos agradecieron que no hubiese una fauna en el paraíso y si la había esta no era carroñera.

Ver los cadáveres siendo devorados no sería nada grato… pero aun así el descontento creció nuevamente.

Issei de nueva cuenta fue agredido por un aliado, esta vez se trataba de un peón que había perdido su pareja de años, el Sekiryuutei no hizo nada por defenderse y replicar, sentía que de alguna manera era su culpa. Los reclamos de la turba que los veía estaban haciendo mella en la voluntad del chico, tanto que el mismo castaño estaba deseando creerles sus argumentos, pero debía soportar todo esto por su querida Rias.

El problema era cuanto tiempo lo lograría… y la respuesta que recibió no fue nada alentadora.

* * *

Muerte y Desesperanza

Nuevamente se repetía la historia, todas las fuerzas defensoras miraban atónitos como el ejército de Khaos Brigade se perfilaban perfectamente en la formación de la primera oleada, muchos de los jóvenes sintieron como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, los más experimentados apretaban las manos impotentes ante la dantesca visión frente a ellos, un mar de cadáveres les separaba, como una broma cruel les volvieron a dar la cortesía de una hora. Muchos de los demonios sopesaron la idea de desertar y encarar el destino de ser rengados; otros volcaron su ira sobre Issei gritándole e insultándole toda su frustración, fue gracias a Raphael y a sus legiones que se unieron a la defensa tras ver como sus aliados se derrumbaban moralmente, el Sekiryuutei por su parte se alejó de las discusiones para mirar solitariamente el extraño ritual de la fuerzas enemigas.

¿Issei-kun? – Irina miraba desconsolada la espalda del castaño – No deberías culparte… esto se salió de control

Lo sé… pero ellos tienen razón en hacerlo – el joven continuaba mirando hacia el ejército enemigo – tienen razón en culparme de todo esto… Rias… ella – Issei temblaba ante la impotencia – no se imaginaba que las cosas terminarían así

Raphael-sama ya se ha comunicado con las base de DxD… enviaran refuerzos suficientes – la castaña se acercó hasta donde estaba parado el castaño – Solo debemos resistir hasta que lleguen

¿Cuánto tardaran? – Issei mostraba desesperación en la voz – ¿Crees que soportaremos hasta su llegada?

Irina no sabía que responder, coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Issei, coloco su rostro en la espalda de este, pudo sentir como el cuerpo del chico temblaba, ella misma lo hacía; sentía miedo y tristeza en verlo en ese estado, pero también sentía miedo por algo que estaba ocurriendo en ella misma, aunque era imposible por estar en el cielo mismo, sus hermosas alas se estaban tiñendo de negro, cada vida que sesgaba estaba corrompiendo la pureza de su corazón, un ángel le era imposible caer en el mismo paraíso, pero ella no era un ángel de nacimiento, su corazón era humano, y por ese hecho podía ser seducido por la desesperación.

¿Acaso no eres un héroe? – una voz saco de sus pensamientos a ambos jóvenes - ¿Oh… tienes miedo?

La pareja miro como Saji y Ruruko se acercaban a ellos con lentitud, la pequeña peón había cortado sus cabellos de manera improvisada, tanta sangre y lodo se lo había estropeado a tal grado que prefirió cortarlo para poder limpiárselo con un poco de agua, Genshirou por su parte tenia vendado uno de sus brazos, producto de la herida recibida en la primera oleada.

Tú también lo tienes – el castaño miraba con desconfianza la sonrisa altanera – ¡no te hagas el valiente!

¡Dime que necesitamos ahora! – el portador de Vritra tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Issei – ¡Necesitamos al idiota pervertido que grita a los cuatro vientos sobre que protegerá sus queridos Oppai's!

¡Esto es diferente! – el chico tomaba de las muñecas a su amigo- no es lo mismo…

¿No es lo mismo? – Saji soltándose del agarre, repentinamente tomo uno de los pechos de Irina sin su permiso - ¡Mira aquí hay un buen par que merece ser protegido!

¡OYE! – tanto Irina como Ruruko exclamaron molestas la precipitada acción del adolecente-

¿No me mientas que es diferente? – el Peón de Sona soltaba a la ángel - ¡Ellos necesitan un estandarte… un símbolo en el cual confiar! – Saji empezaba a tocar con el dedo a Issei – ¡TÚ TIENES QUE HACERLO… NO POR RIAS QUE ESTÁ ESPERÁNDOTE, POR IRINA QUIEN SUFRE CONTIGO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!

El castaño miraba sorprendido las palabras que su amigo y compañero de armas le estaba dando; aquella lógica a pesar del rostro sonrojado, molesto y con intenciones de matar al portador de Vrtria que poseían ambas jovencitas, era de lo más acertada. Suspirando derrotado trato de alejar sus dudas, el miedo y la molestia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pronto dos sonoros ¡PAF! hicieron que el chico mirara con curiosidad hacia el frente, Saji tenía enrojecidas ambas mejillas por las bofetadas de Irina y Ruruko, Issei por su parte intento contener la risa, ante la cómica escena que ocurrió en esos momentos. Mirando al frente de pudo notar que el ejército de Khaos Brigade estaba a punto de terminar con su extraño ritual. Saco de entre sus ropas la pequeña caja que Ravel amablemente le había dado antes de partir para inmiscuirse en esta pesadilla, saco uno delos viales para dárselo al chico que estaban de tras de él. Irina miro sorprendida aquella acción, al igual que Saji y Ruruko.

Ten… bébetelo – Issei deposito la ampolleta en la mano de su amigo – Necesito que estés en tu mejor forma para que cuides mi espalda

¡Vaya, así que te lo tomas en serio! – nuevamente la sonrisa altanera adorno el rostro del portador de Vritra – Hasta que reaccionas… idiota.

Deseaba golpearte por manosear los pechos de Irina – Issei comentaba tranquilamente ante la mirada aprobatoria del As de Michael – pero ella no es tan débil

Sonriendo Saji se tomó el mágico brebaje que hizo que todas sus heridas sanaran completamente, pronto Issei empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia el ejército que se preparaba para lanzarse precipitadamente. La esfera verde del Boosted Gear brillaba con intensidad, el dragón sellado en el instrumento de Dios noto la calma que su portador estaba demostrando en esos momentos.

 **[Hasta que por fin reaccionas, idiota]** – Ddraig comentaba con cierta molestia – **[Supongo que por culpa de la batalla olvidaste mi presencia]**

Me disculpo por eso compañero – el castaño se rasco la cabeza apenado – Digamos que estoy en terreno desconocido

 **[De eso me di cuenta]** – el dragón comentaba con sorna y burla – **[Creo entender lo que buscas hacer]**

Es una estupidez y lo admito – Issei suspiraba por el comentario de su compañero - ¿Necesito explicarlo?

 **[Planear las cosas no son lo tuyo… solamente guiarte por tus instintos y la suerte]** – había cierta emoción en las palabras del huésped del Boosted Gear – **[ Entonces que… ¿nos ponemos serios?]**

Issei empezó a correr hacia el ejército invasor, las miradas de las fuerzas que defendían al paraíso estaban anonadas por la temeraria acción de Peón de Rias Gremory, los dos peones de Sirzechs estaban entre orgullos y sorprendido por la acción del Sekiryuutei, aunque claro a estas alturas no era de sorprenderse lo que pretendía. Las voces combinadas de ambos, tanto portador como bestia sellada retumbaron como el grito de guerra que guiaría al siguiente asalto.

 **¡BALANCE BREAKER!**

Portando la armadura del dragón gales, Issei irrumpió en la líneas enemigas, quienes expectantes recibieron aquel heroico asalto, en la mano de Issei brillo una esfera de energía demoniaca, la cual salió disparada con una velocidad bestial, en su viaje empezó a ganar tamaño y volumen; incinerando y destruyendo todo a su paso, mirando incrédulos el daño que un solo joven hizo, animo al resto de los demonios. Poco importo de quien se trataba, simplemente guiados por la euforia de la hazaña. Decidieron que serían ellos los que iniciarían el asalto. Esta vez quienes se vieron abrumados por la batalla fue el ejército invasor, pero eso no demerito las fuerzas con la que luchaban, ahora todo el combate estaba equilibrado.

Coordinándose como debió haber sido en un principio las falanges empezaron a presionar su avance sobre las fuerzas de Khaos Brigade; lanzas de luz, hechizos demoniacos o simplemente combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la combinación de ángeles y demonios empezó a ganar terreno, las copias de la facción heroica respondía con la misma intensidad que en la segunda oleada. Los demonios decidieron tomar las armas de los caídos en combate para defenderse y contraatacar.

Los metales de las espadas, de las armaduras rompiéndose por los fuertes golpes que propinaban los peones promovidos a torre, sangre que las heridas provocadas por aquellos que se decantaron por la promoción de caballero volvía a manchar el suelo sacro del cielo. La retaguardia se dedicó a promoverse a alfil y utilizar sus mejores hechizos curativos para mantener la situación controlada, Raphael por su parte dirigía la acción con magistral precisión, en un principio pensó que no podrían compenetrarse como un solo ejército, pero la acción de Issei hizo el cambio.

En medio de la batalla el Sekiryuutei se encontraba en solitario atacando y defendiéndose con su poderosa Ascalon, mucho de ellos deseaban darle cobertura al castaño, pero la distancia entre ellos y el Peón de Rias, era abrumadora, pero un trio decidió arriesgarse. Saji sabía que era el único que podría igualarle en poder destructivo e idiotez; así que realizo la más estúpida acción que se le vino a la mente.

 **¡MALEBOLGE VRITRA PROMOTION!**

La armadura negra que representaba la comunión de voluntades del Prison Dragon y su portador, cubrió el cuerpo de Genshirou de la misma manera que los hacia el Welsh Dragon Scale Mail, moviendo su manos una llamarada negra calcino todo a su paso, abriendo el paso para poder alcanzar a Issei; Irina y Ruruko vieron al osada acción del Peón de Sona; una estaba sorprendida, la otra embelesada por lo heroico, atractivo y por no decir alucinante figura de su novio. Sin pensárselo mucho se unieron a la carrera para encontrarse con el Sekiryuutei.

¡Hey, Issei! – la voz de Saji salió de entre los metales del yelmo – ¡Sí que eres un idiota!

¡Mira quién lo dice! – el castaño respondía con ironía – Pero gracias por venir ayudarme

Asintiendo sin mediar ninguna palabra, los dos portadores de los dragones empezaron a desatar la furia de sus ataques, Saji tomaba con sus tentáculos los cuerpos de los enemigos más cercanos, azotándolos en contra de sus aliados ganando más terreno, tan concentrado estaba que no noto cuando una copia de Heracles se abalanzo en su contra. Aquel ataque hubiese sido efectivo si la pequeña Ruruko no se hubiese metido a medio camino con una potente patada. Saji miro sorprendido como su novia hacia volar a aquel voluminoso hombre.

¡RU-CHAN! ¿QUE CARAJOS CREES QUE HACES? – la voz de Saji mostraba enfado - ¡ES MUY PELIGROSO QUE ESTES AQUÍ!

¡Lo dices tú! – la chica respondía un poco más calmada – piensas que estaré tranquila mientras te arriesgas… no señor… Momo no me lo perdonaría

¡Eso mismo digo yo! – Saji respondía al argumento de Ruruko - ¡Pero ya que… CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!

Una copia de Siegfried había logrado colarse en la discusión de los dos amantes, la pequeña castaña miro con horror como el filo de la espada se acercaba hasta su pecho, quiso maldecir su suerte, pero repentinamente decidió hacer una apuesta… la cual funciono en el último instante, de alguna manera Procellarum Phantom respondió a los deseos de su dueña, una luz proveniente de sus pies cegó a su atacante y al resto de enemigos a su alrededor. Las placas que cubrían sus piernas se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, una armadura plateada se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, Saji soltó un silbido demostrando lo impactado de la apariencia de su novia, ella con velocidad abrumadora arremetió en contra de su atacante, haciendo que este recibiera fuertes golpes y patadas, adolorido por el embate soltó su arma la cual fue tomada por la pequeña a plano vuelo.

Con un rápido movimiento corto el pecho de su enemigo manchando de carmesí su inmaculada protección, tanto como Issei y Saji se impresionaron con la brutalidad que estaba demostrando la pequeña Peón, pero era algo inevitable dada la situación. Por su parte Irina estaba enfrascada en un duelo de espadas con una copia de Jeanne, Hauteclere no tenía problemas en partir las armas enemigas, el problema era le presión emocional que la castaña estaba sufriendo. Pero inesperadamente, algo en ella empezó a cambiar, ya no había ese pesar en sesgar vidas. Se estaba volviendo demasiado fácil, de reojo Issei noto asustado como las alas de Irina estaba cambiando de color, ya no eran de un blanco puro… estaba ennegreciendo por completo. El trago amargo del cambio en Irina hizo cuestionarse si realmente merecía la pena haberla arrastrado o si él mismo tomo la decisión correcta de aceptar de la petición de Rias.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, de hecho no podía hacerlo, rápidamente se veían rodeados por las fuerzas invasoras, los cuatro continuaron peleando desesperadamente en aquella situación, copias y más copias buscaban su muerte; pero valientemente se defendieron , las llamas negras de Vritria alejaban un poco a los más grandes, Ruruko mandaba a volar, rompía y desmembraba cuanto soldado se acercó, Irina pasaba de Hauteclere a sus lanzas de luz, Issei por su parte desintegraba con sus Dragon Shoot a todo aquel que se acercaba y con Ascalon asesinaba a los que lograban esquivarle. Los que estaban alejados de ellos estaban mudos, sorprendidos, emocionados por las temeraria pelea que estaban dando un solo grupo de jóvenes, pronto las falanges presionaron al ejército invasor para abrirse paso y apoyar a ese solitario grupo. Ninguno de los partícipes de esa cruenta batalla supo que estaba todo siendo televisado, que las imágenes estaban siendo vistas por los habitantes del inframundo y ese sería un grave error a futuro.

Algo rompió con el encanto que poseía esa situación, sobre el cielo del paraíso, empezó a escribirse lo que sería un enorme círculo mágico, los pocos expertos en la magia reconocieron el emblema central de aquella fórmula mágica, el emblema del amanecer, lo que significaba que el artífice de eso… era nada más y nada menos que la casa de Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer haría su magistral jugada para de una vez por todas dar por terminada esta invasión.

Emergiendo de ese círculo una colosal masa oscurecía el campo de batalla, era amorfa por donde se le viera, más que nada una amalgama de animales mezclados entre sí, Raphael palideció ante lo que había sido liberado en la entrada al paraíso, la única cosa que no debía estar despierta hasta el final de los tiempo, la encarnación del caos.

Es… imposible – la voz del serafín denotaba el miedo que sentía en ese instante - ¿Qué has hecho hijo de Lucifer?

Cayendo con lentitud, aquella invocación hizo cimbrar el campo de batalla con su voluminoso peso, una vez abajo empezó a perder el enorme volumen con el que había llegado asombrando a todos los que presenciaban tal fenómeno, desprendiendo humo negro que pronto identificarían como miasma, oscureciendo el siempre azul de la bóveda celestes, si bien el miasma no afectó la salud de todos los combatientes si tuvo un fatal efecto secundario, que haría que cada uno de ellos sintiera el terror encarnado. Aquella criatura alcanzó el tamaño de un dragón pequeño, pero aun así se veía amenazante, catorce pares de ojos se abrieron con lentitud mirando curiosamente sus alrededores. Ese extraño comportamiento fue desconcertante, era como si tratara de comprender la situación en la que estaba envuelto. Ver que la criatura tenía siete cabezas todas unidas por largos cuellos; cada una de un animal diferente, un cuerpo que les recordó a un gorila cubierto por una extraña mezcla de pelaje negro y escamas de dragón.

Cuatro poderosos brazos y dos poderosas piernas que le sostenían; para rematar la extraña mezcla que era en sí esa aberración siete colas cada una con un diseño diferente, el serafín que lideraba las fuerzas que defendían el cielo; no supo si sentirse aliviado por el tamaño de este ser que había identificado como "Trihexa". Aun así era una amenaza, lo peor sobrevino cuando abrió todas sus fauces para anunciar su existencia al mundo. Un grito que no podía ser identificado como un gruñido, un cacofonía caótica que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos para evitar ensordecer o perder la poca cordura que todavía habitaban en sus cuerpos.

Tras haber terminado, la miradas curiosas de la criatura se posaron sobre un par de soldados invasores, quienes se mantuvieron expectantes ante la presencia de "Trihexa", debido a la naturaleza propia de la copias no se movieron ni un ápice de su lugar, ni siquiera cuando dos de las cabezas bajaron estrepitosamente para atraparles en su fauces y ser devorados si ningún miramiento. El silencio lleno el campo de batalla, nadie quiso pronunciar ningún ruido, evitando captar la atención de esa quimera. Ignorándolos por completo varias cabezas abrieron sus fauces, todas apuntando al muro que protegía al paraíso. Frente a estas aparecieron círculos mágicos completamente desconocidos, acumulando una enorme cantidad de magia, disparo varios rayos de energía en contra del grueso muro.

Una explosión sobrevino de esa acción, la luz y el estruendo hizo que todos los presentes taparan sus ojos para evitar ser cegados, por suerte aquel ataque no daño el muro. Pero si atemorizo a alguno combatientes quienes aterrados empezaron a atacar a "Trihexa".

Eso hizo que la criatura les prestara atención, comenzando a atacarles de una manera que solo una bestia podría hacerlo, arremetió con toda su fuerza hasta llegar donde los infortunados que le atacaron, golpeando el piso con sus fuertes brazos, alguno de ellos quedaron aplastados dejando una mancha sanguinolenta en los puños de "Trihexa", otros simplemente fueron mandados a volar cuando agitaba sus colas en contra de ellos. No sabían si era suerte o simplemente la quimera no sabía el concepto de aliados, pero también empezó atacar al propio ejército de Rizevim. Nuevamente la batalla se desato, ahora había dos enemigos a vencer en el campo de batalla, en una lucha a tres bandos, uno las fuerzas de Khaos Brigade y otra la bestia enfurecida que continuaba atacando cuanto ser viviente se cruzara en su camino.

Raphael rápidamente volvió a comunicarse con los cuarteles generales de DxD, alertando sobre la presencia de "Trihexa", solicitando que los refuerzos se apresuraran en llegar, los rugidos de la quimera se fundían con las explosiones de energía y los sonidos de los metales chocando entre sí, Issei y su grupo no sabían cómo reaccionar a tanta destrucción, muerte y caos; pero una de ellas embriagada por el poder que recién había adquirido decidió probarse en contra de la monstruosidad que estaba asolando a sus aliados. Ruruko corrió como una flecha hacia donde "Trihexa" se encontraba realizando sus destrozos. Saji corrió tras ella preocupado por el imprudente acto que su novia pretendía hacer.

Cuando vio lo que ocurrió después le hizo creer que sus miedos eran infundados, Ruruko se movió grácilmente en el terreno donde estaba la quimera, esquivando cuanto golpe de sus brazos o azote de sus colas le enviaba. Riendo sonoramente, divirtiéndose con la frustración del animal, aquel acto llamo la atención de todos los demonios, unos empezaron a sentirse aliviados, otros comenzaron a reír junto a la contagiosa risa de la castaña. Ver como una pequeña estaba dominando a esa enorme criatura

El juego duro poco, la Peón de Sona salto para dar una patada al pecho de la bestia, recordando a esos movimientos finales de las series tokusatsu que tanto les encantaba ver a los niños por televisión, la potencia de aquel golpe resonó como un poderoso trueno den el cielo. "Trihexa" fue levantado unos metros por el ataque de la peón, hizo incluso que sus piernas dejaran de tocar el suelo.

Cayó pesadamente de espaldas, levantando una nube de polvo… ver a esa bestia dominada por una sola y pequeña jovencita hizo maravillas con la moral de las fuerzas defensoras.

¡MIRA SAJI! – la chica se mostraba confiada parada sobre el cuerpo de la criatura - ¡NO ERA TAN PODEROSA COMO SE VEÍA!

 _Esa tonta_ – pensaba el portador de Vritria - ¿Qué crees que opine Momo-chan si se lo cuento? – el chico comento al par de jóvenes que corría junto a él.

¡Ni idea! – respondieron al mismo tiempo Issei e Irina ante la pregunta.

¡RURUKO CUIDADO! – el terror en la voz de Genshirou Saji fue evidente - ¡DETRÁS DE TI!

La pequeña Ruruko ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida, desgraciadamente para ella, "Trihexa" poseía siete cabezas, las cuales podían actuar independiente de las otras, una de esa cabezas era la de un león con cuernos de toro, moviéndose con rapidez golpeo la espalda de la castaña con una terrible fuerza, corneándola en el proceso, la chica sentía como el metal que cubría su espalda cedía por el golpe, pedazos de Procellarum Phantom salieron despedidos tras el golpe, el casco de la chica cedió ante la inercia. Fue una desgracia para ella que su misma protección fue lo que evito que saliera despedida, el metal de las placas aprisiono el cuerno. La bestia enloqueció ante el olor de la sangre de la pequeña demonio, Saji miraba horrorizado como otra de las cabezas reaccionaba. Abriendo sus fauces peligrosamente. Se apodero de una de sus piernas, arrancándola de su base, fue cuando la garganta de Ruruko soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor.

¡BOOSTED GEAR… JET! – Issei grito a todo pulmón indicándole a su Sacred Gear la habilidad que necesitaba usar - ¡RURUKO-CHAN!

Las alas de dragón emergieron sobre la espalda del scale mail, como una flecha roja Issei atravesó la distancia que le separaba de la indefensa jovencita, pero una de colas de "Trihexa" golpeo al Sekiryuutei en pleno vuelo, Issei sintió un terrible dolor en el lado derecho de su rostro, pero salido despedido hacia la muralla golpeándose fuertemente, la cabeza del león se agitaba con violencia, al ver como las cabezas a su alrededor deseaban un bocado de la desvalida presa aprisionada, cada latigazo que realizaba para evitar que su bocadillo fuese devorado, acrecentaba el daño que sufría la peón, uno de sus brazos sirvió de aperitivo para otra de las cabezas de "Trihexa".

Issei recupero levemente la conciencia, sin prestar atención a la herida en su rostro, se abalanzó nuevamente para rescatar a su amiga, volando rápidamente, logro alcanzar su objetivo, invoco a Ascalon de su guante e hirió uno de los ojos de la cabeza de león, el alarido que soltó esa bestia hizo que el resto le imitara. Aprovechando esa distracción el chico libero el cuerpo de Ruruko, la sangre salía libremente de la boca de la pequeña, Issei sentía como sus ánimos se derrumbaban al notar el estado deplorable de su cuerpo.

Con delicadeza y rapidez, tomo entre sus brazos a la peón de Sona, alejándose de donde "Trihexa" había quedado tirado, Saji sintió algo de alivio al ver como su novia está segura en los brazos del castaño. Corriendo hasta donde ambos aterrizaron, vio con miedo el estado de su novia, una de sus piernas fue arrancada, parte de los músculos y tendones estaban colgando libremente, se podía apreciar inclusive el hueso partido, su brazo izquierdo presentaba un panorama similar. Saji se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de su amante, intentaba coordinar sus movimientos lo suficiente para poder tomar entre sus brazos a su querida mujer.

Issei temblaba de la misma manera que Saji, rápidamente descarto su Balance Breaker para buscar aquella cajita que Ravel le había dado, aun así el temblor le impidió coordinarse como él quería, Irina se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos jóvenes, comprendió lo que su amado amigo trataba de hacer. Respirando hondamente, se calmó lo suficiente para buscar el objeto que tanto anhelaba el portador de Boosted Gear, no tardó mucho en dar con los viales y depositar uno en las manos de Saji.

Ru-chan… mira con esto te vas a poner bien – el portador de Vritria mostro cierto alivio al tener las lágrimas del fénix en su poder – Solo tienes que beberlo

Gen… chan , no te veo – débilmente la chica buscaba con la mirada al su novio – no… sie…nto… mi cuerpo

No te preocupes yo te lo daré – Genshirou con suavidad bebió el brebaje mágico para dárselo en un beso a Ruruko

Los otros miraron esperanzados que las lágrimas del fénix actuaran, Saji separo sus labios de los de Ruruko, pero no hubo ningún cambio en su estado, el trio de quedo helado al ver que nada había cambiado, los verdes ojos de la joven en los brazos del portador de Vritria aun lo buscaban con anhelo, una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro, con su único brazo en buen estado trato de alcanzarle el rostro, Genshirou tomo la mano de su querida novia, sintiéndose impotente, Issei golpeo el suelo, Irina por su parte lloraba en silencio como la pareja era separada cruelmente.

Gen…chan – la castaña usaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para despedirse – Per… dóname por… lo que hi…ce, yo realmente dis… frute lo que vivimos, cui… da de Momo… sí.

Claro que sí… lo… voy… - las palabras no podían salir de su garganta, el portador de Vritria – Te prometo que la haré feliz por los dos

Gra…cias, Gen… chan – la mirada perdida de Ruruko se posó instintivamente en Issei – I…ssei…. es… to no fue tu cul…pa, cuida de Gen… por

Issei miro dolido como la chica que estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos le decía que esto no era su culpa, que le perdonaba el hecho de morir en los brazos de su amante, esas palabras fueron más hirientes que los comentarios que le estuvieron dirigiendo a sus espaldas, que las miradas de odio que veía de reojo, una sensación desagradable anido en su corazón. ¿Realmente esto no era su culpa?

Esa duda carcomió el corazón del castaño, apretó los dientes tratando de evitar romperse tanto como su compañero que lloraba abiertamente la perdida de la mujer que amaba. Lo siguiente que ocurrió doblego la voluntad de todos los partícipes de esta tragedia.

La bestia detuvo su ataque repentinamente, para simplemente dormir tranquilamente en el campo de batalla, un grupo de ángeles y demonios tomaron a los abatidos jóvenes y se los llevaron dentro de los muros del paraíso, la situación estaba por encima de sus capacidades actuales. Pronto descubrieron que el miasma que emano del cuerpo de "Trihexa" bloqueaba cualquier tratamiento para sanar las heridas. Así que terminaron vendando a los heridos de una manera más humana, varios demonios miraron con odio al Sekiryuutei, todos culpaban a Rias Gremory sobre su estado actual, a pesar de las palabras de Raphael para calmar los ánimos, estos simplemente ignoraron ese hecho. El chico dragón simplemente se alejó de todos ellos, desesperanzado, tratando de buscar la verdad dentro de sí mismo.

Saji por su parte se mantuvo a un lado del cuerpo de Ruruko, sin separarse de ella todo el tiempo que durmió "Trihexa", tras el primer asalto y la aparición de la bestia, un día se había cumplido. La bestia despertó tras unas horas y se la pasó rondando alrededor de las murallas, a veces roía los cadáveres de los soldados caídos para saciar su apetito, otras veces simplemente golpeaba el suelo aburrido. Gracias a ese errático comportamiento que duro un par de días, pudieron hacer un recuento de los daños, a estas alturas se habían perdido dos tercios de los peones que habían sido mandados al paraíso para defenderlo, Raphael recibió gustoso a Gabriel y Uriel; para que el ayudaran a mantener la calma de sus aliados, también los peones de los Maos sirvieron como líderes para someter los ánimos de descontento y sobre todo para evitar que alguno de ellos desquitara su frustración sobre Issei.

El castaño por su parte se mantuvo alejado del grupo principal, no deseaba que nadie lo viera y tener que soportar reclamos. El dragón sellado en su Boosted Gear daba palabras de aliento al joven para que no cayera un estado irreversible, pero las palabras de Ruruko se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

" _Esto no es tu culpa",_ claro que lo era, todos los demás lo sabían, pero quizás el castaño no era culpable directo a su pesar, sino de quien era Peón. El nombre de Rias Gremory empezaba a parecerle desagradable, no quería aceptar que la verdad que el resto trataba como autentica. Pero lentamente caía en esa misma conclusión, no las palabras de Enku, Beowulf y Regulus eran suficientes para animarle.

Issei-kun – la suave voz de Irina llamo la atención del castaño – ¡O por Michael-sama!

Debido a la muerte de Ruruko, Irina no advirtió sobre la herida en el rostro de Issei, la cual empezaba a mostrar señales de no sanar adecuadamente, gracias al miasma en el ambiente, se mantenía fresca como si estuviese recién hecha. El As de Michael limpio la sangre que emanaba de esta, con un agua y telas que había traído para tratar las heridas. El chico dejo que su amiga continuara con la improvisada curación de su rostro, en silencio vendo al mitad del rostro del Sekiryuutei, terriblemente se dio cuenta que Issei había perdido su ojo derecho.

¿Tú crees que esto no es mi culpa? – con pesar el Sekiryuutei pregunto a su amiga de la infancia – Yo creo que si lo es…

¡Mírame Issei! – la castaña tomo el rostro del castaño para que el encarara - ¡Tú no tienes la culpa…. Ni Rias-san la tiene, la culpa recae en esa bestia que esta allá fuera y en su creador que la trajo hasta acá!

¿Si ella no se hubiese equivocado? – el chico temblaba mientras hablaba – Si ella no hubiese sugerido esto… nada…

Issei, nadie se imaginó que esto se malograría a este nivel – Irina abrazo la cabeza del chico entre sus brazos – Yo no te culpo de nada, quiero que mires algo

Separándose levemente la Brave Saint, saco a relucir sus alas… otro golpe más para martirizarle, Irina había caído completamente ya no era más una ángel puro como ella siempre deseo serlo, aun así una tierna sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la chica.

Hace días tomé la decisión de venir contigo – la portadora de Hauteclere hablaba en secreto– estas son las consecuencias de mi decisión, no te culpo de esto… Issei… siempre te he amado… y esto no cambiara nada.

¡Yo quiero creer en Rias, realmente lo quiero hacer! – el castaño abrazo nuevamente a Irina hundiendo su rostro en el pecho – Pero… no… puedo

El ahora ángel caído noto como el chico en su pecho lloraba en silencio, sacando la frustración que acumuló en todo ese tiempo, la chica se quebró junto con el acariciando su cabello, sabiendo que esta situación había llevado a ambos a un extremo que difícilmente superarían con el tiempo, Saji miraba en silencio como se lamentaba Issei, parte de él deseaba culparle por la muerte de Ruruko. Pero las escuetas palabras de Irina le hicieron ver que estaba equivocado. Dejo que la pareja se calmara un poco para acercarse.

Hyodou necesito un favor tuyo – el castaño miro con aprehensión al portador de Vritria por la ira que contenía su voz – más bien varios favores

¿Que necesitas de mi…. Genshirou? – Issei se separó de Irina para escuchar la propuesta que le iba hacer

Escuche que los refuerzos no vendrán por la presencia de esa cosa – el Peón de Sona se arrodillo cerca del castaño – Tenemos que matarla para que puedan venir

Lo haces parecer fácil – el castaño sonreía ante lo estúpida que era la idea - ¿Cómo lo haríamos?

Simple uno de nosotros lo retiene y el otro le asesta el golpe para asesinarle – Saji también sonreía ante lo estúpido que sonaba – Y solamente nosotros dos podemos hacerlo

¿Quieres que use mi Longinus Smasher? – Irina miraba temerosa lo que proponían hacerse ese par de chicos – A estas alturas solo puedo usar uno y si fallo se termina tu plan

Issei… no hago esto por el cielo y ni por el inframundo – lo ojos de Genshirou miraban amenazadores al único del castaño – Es una simple venganza… lo retendré con Shadow Prison y tú lo matas

Suena a un buen plan – el portador del Boosted Gear parecía convencido de la situación – bueno ¿cuándo lo hacemos?

Antes de eso, hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte – el Peón de Sona bajaba la mirada pensativo – en el remoto caso que algo me pase… ¿Podrías cuidar de Momo en mi lugar?

Issei dio un trago amargo ante la petición de Saji, el castaño había estado pensando muy seriamente desde hace un día, aquella petición caía como balde de agua fría; tenía miedo de acceder a ese favor pero la determinación que mostraba el joven frente a él hizo replantearse ese temor.

Espero no tener que cumplirlo… pero es una promesa – Issei hizo un puño con su mano derecha poniéndolo al frente de el mismo

Gracias, amigo – Saji imito la acción del Sekiryuutei y ambos chocaron los puños cerrando el trato.

El trio de jóvenes se acercaron hasta donde estaba reunidos los peones de los Maou y tres de los serafines más fuertes, cuando Issei miro de cerca, Enku y Beowulf pudo notar que habían obtenido heridas en su cuerpo, así como el resto de los peones más fuertes. La razón, algunos demonios débiles optaron por reunirse alrededor de aquellos con un mayor nivel de poder, estos a su vez pensaron que sería conveniente para garantizar una mayor sobrevivencia si fungían como líderes de grupo, era por eso que una tercera parte se había mantenido a salvo hasta este día. El problema fue que "Trihexa" tenía un nivel equivalente a un Maou, desafiarlo con el miasma afectando la parte regenerativa de sus cuerpo, mermo las fuerzas de todos ellos.

Disculpen la intromisión – Saji llamo la atención de aquellos que estaba reunidos en ese lugar – Estoy aquí para proponer un plan en contra de esa cosa

Vaya si se trata del Peón de Sona-sama – una jovencita vestida de chica mágica exclamaba sorprendida - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Perdone Sakura-sama, no pude evitar escuchar la situación y queremos hacer algo para remediarlo - el castaño se inclinó en señal de respeto – la verdad es que Hyodou y yo podemos realizar un ataque combinado usando nuestros sacred gear's

Sabemos que tú tienes el juego de Vritria en tu poder – Beowulf miraba seriamente al castaño – y que Issei tiene el Boosted Gear… cuéntanos lo que propones

Saji procedió a platicar el plan que había propuesto a Issei, algunos de ellos se encontraron convencidos de todo eso, el riesgo era muy grande como para realizarlo, pero Beowulf miraba con atención las discretas señales que el chico estaba revelando mientas hablaba.

Muchacho… ¿qué es lo que realmente te motiva para esta idea? – el descendiente del héroe escandinavo miraba con seriedad al rostro de Saji – No nos mientas

…. – bajando la mirada el portador de Vritria – Quiero venganza – el Peón de Sirzechs alzo una ceja al escuchar el motivo de Saji – ¡QUIERO VENGANZA POR LA MUERTE DE RU-CHAN… NECESITO HACERLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Lo que propones en si es una sentencia de muerte – Gabriel hablo con voz severa – Y es algo que no podemos permitirte hacer… puedes r….

Raphael detuvo las palabras de la Serafín Gabriel haciendo que esta le mirara sorprendida, el otro líder del cielo suspiro al notar que la determinación del demonio frente a ellos no bajo ni un ápice en toda la conversación.

Realmente no me siento bien al mandar a morir a una vida tan joven – el Serafín se mostraba intranquilo por lo que pensaba decir – pero estamos cortos de opciones, tu amigo sabe tus verdaderos motivos

Si lo sabe – Genshirou respondió con decisión – Y está de acuerdo con esto.

Entonces no haya nada que podamos hacer para evitar que vayas – Raphael camino hasta el portador de Vritria y coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico – Recemos porque tu amigo y tu regresen con bien.

Gracias, Raphael-sama – el castaño asintió ante las palabras que le dirigió en ángel.

Lejos de allí, Irina estaba hecha un mar de nervios, la joven no podía concebir que Issei y Saji harían tal locura, el castaño miraba como el As de Michael caminaba de un lado a otro, mostrando su preocupación mordiéndose una de sus uñas.

¡Es una completa estupidez! – la castaña miraba de reojo a Issei mientras pasaba frente a él - ¡COMO PUEDES ACEPTAR TAL LOCURA!

Tengo que apoyarlo – Issei respondía con tranquilidad – es mi amigo

¡ENTONCES TRATA DE DISUADIRLO! – Irina estallaba frente al Sekiryuutei – ¡Trata de disuadirlo por Momo, ella no merece esto!

Es por Momo porque lo hace – la dueña de Hauteclere palideció al escuchar esas palabras – Si hubieses sido tu habría actuado de la misma manera – Issei camino hasta donde se encontraba Irina – No solo tú, por cualquiera de ustedes, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Rossweisse… vamos inclusive por Kiba y Gasper, todos ustedes son importantes para mi… - el chico abrazo con fuerza a la ángel caído – Porque es mi amigo… tengo que apoyarlo en toda esta locura

Irina trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Issei, como si el contacto con él le lastimara por completo, la chica volvía a llorar en los brazos del castaño, frustrada por la terquedad que estaba haciendo gala en estos momentos, el Sekiryuutei por su parte comenzó a acaricia el cabello de la chica, noto que las raíces de su hermosa cabellera se estaban blanqueciendo, producto del estrés al que estaba siendo sometida.

¡Prométeme! – Irina oculto su rostro en el cuello del chico – Prométeme que si algo sale mal, ambos regresan al interior de los muros.

Lo prometo – Issei susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser solo escuchado por la jovencita en su brazos

Tal vez fue el calor del momento, las presiones, la tensión o el hecho de haber pasado por varias situaciones de peligro mortal lo que orillaron a Issei a darle un beso en los labios a Irina, Saji observo todo en silencio bajo un poco la mirada decidiendo darles un poco de espacio. No supo cuando se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Ruruko, el joven contemplaba el rostro sereno del cuerpo de la joven, una de las propiedades dentro del paraíso y que no se vio afectada por el miasma de "Trihexa" fue que los cuerpos de los caídos se mantuvieron incorruptibles, como si estuvieran durmiendo apaciblemente. Saji recordaba cada momento que había pasado con la pequeña desde que se conocieron en primaria, como la niña le seguía a todas partes, a veces nombrándole "hermanito" modo que cambio a Gen-chan al pasar a la secundaria, pero se mantuvieron juntos. Se sentía realmente mal por haberle fallado no solo a ella, sino a Momo quien les esperaba pacientemente en el inframundo.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que dejo morir a la mujer que amaban?¿Cómo reaccionaría ella ante la noticia?¿Le odiaría el resto de su vida?... Esas y más dudas asaltaban su mente, debido a eso tomo la drástica decisión de cobrarse venganza por la muerte de la joven que yacía frente a él.

Te prometo, Ru-chan – la voz del Saji sonaba con bastante decisión – Que hare caer a ese bastardo.

* * *

Tragedia y Tristeza

Issei estaba cruzado de brazos a un lado de la entrada al paraíso, varios demonios aun le miraban recelosos por toda la situación en la que estaban metidos, pero simplemente opto por ignorarlos, aun sentía dudas con respecto a Rias, pero era algo en lo que no debía pensar ahora. Se llevó los dedos de una de sus manos hasta los labios, recordando la suavidad de los de Irina, evito sonreír tontamente, era algo que no se podía permitir de momento.

 **[¿En qué piensas compañero?] –** la voz de Ddraig emergió del cristal del guante –

Estar en peligro de muerte – el castaño suspiro un poco agotado – Hace que pongas las cosas en perspectiva

 **[Muchos de mis anteriores dueños pasaron por esta situación]** – el dragón celestial suspiraba ante el filosófico momento – **[He visto esto tantas veces que no me acostumbro todavía]**

Entiendo, amigo – el Sekiryuutei se mostraba intranquilo – Tenemos que sobrevivir a esto

 **[Te lo dije… eres de los que no piensa] –** una leve risa emergió de las fauces del dragón gales – **[Solo actúa como siempre]**

Saji se acercaba a la puerta, mientras le dirigía la mirada al castaño, una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro de ambos jóvenes, sabían que se jugaban la vida en una arriesgado plan propuesto por el Peón de Sona, pero si lo hacían bien terminarían con esta pesadilla, las puertas se abrieron con lentitud, lo suficiente como para que la par de jóvenes pasaran a través de ellas, todos miraron expectantes como sus figuras desaparecían a través de ellas, Issei y Saji miraron acongojados el paisaje detrás de los muros, los cuerpos regados de las copia de la facción heroica estaba a medio masticar, tal vez Rizevim planeo esto desde un principio para que aquella bestia tuviera segura una cantidad de alimento para mantenerse cerca de los muros o tal vez fue solo suerte.

Ambos peones soportaron la dantesca imagen con solamente su voluntad, la mente de ellos estaba enfocada en una sola idea, la única tarea en la que debían enfocarse en todo momento, ambos se miraron uno instantes solamente apara asentir y correr en diferentes direcciones. Saji salió disparado hasta donde se encontraba la bestia. Issei corría cerca del muro para posicionarse en frente a "Trihexa". En un solo instante ambos jóvenes gritaron al unísono.

 **¡BALANCE BREAKER!**

 **Welsh Dragon Scale Mail** y **Malebolge Vritria Promotion** , aparecieron sobre los cuerpo de ambos jóvenes peones, Issei el primero en detenerse justamente donde necesitaba esta, la voz de Ddraig comenzó a repetir la habilidad estrella del Boosted Gear. La voz de Ddraig resonó en la mente del castaño.

" _ **[Mocoso… debido a los daños que tienes]" –**_ el dragón se mostraba serio – _**"[No podrás usar tu forma más poderosa de momento]"**_

" _Entiendo… ¿qué sugieres?" –_ Issei asentía a las palabras de Ddriag

" _ **[Usaremos el Longinus Smasher a través de los cañones de la forma Bishop]"**_ – Issei se sorprendió ante la idea que le estaba dando su compañero sellado – _**"[Es lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos]"**_

" _Está bien… es una excelente idea" –_ Issei tomo aire antes de gritar nuevamente - ¡ILLEGAL MOVE TRIAINA… BISHOP!

 **[CHANGE BLAST FANG]**

La forma del Balance Breaker cambió radicalmente, sobre los hombros del Sekiryuutei descansaban dos enormes cañones los cuales apuntaron peligrosamente a la figura de la bestia quien no se percataba de la situación, lentamente estas armas comenzaron acumular energía mágica proveniente de Issei, la armadura del cuerpo se tornó más pesada con el fin de soportar y evitar que el disparo hiciera volar al Sekiryuutei.

¡SAJI ESTOY LISTO! – el castaño grito con toda sus fuerzas alertando tanto a su compañero como a la bestia que debía matar - ¡TE TOCA TU PARTE!

Al escuchar esas palabras el otro peón no hizo más que sonreír bajo el yelmo de su armadura, la carrera que había iniciado estaba a punto de terminar, "Trihexa" noto al segundo intruso dentro de su territorio, molesto por la irrupción de su espacio, gruño con sus siete gargantas, detrás de los muros todos dieron un paso hacia atrás al escuchar la molestia de la bestia. Irina corría por las escaleras para poder mirar de cerca la acción, los vigías habían abandonado esos puestos por el temor de ser alcanzados por uno de los rayos que disparaba la quimera. Vio como Saji se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta la posición del monstruo y debajo de ella estaba Issei preparando su ataque.

El peón de Sona, se acercó lo suficiente hacia la abominación, los siete pares de ojos le miraron furiosos, con una de sus enormes manos intento tomarle pero el joven le esquivo con facilidad, empezó a correr entre las piernas de la criatura desconcertándola levemente, sus tentáculos atacaron la piel, aferrándose en ella, permitiéndole poder ascender hasta quedar en su lomo. Al sentir al intruso sobre ella, "Trihexa" trato de sacárselo de encima con una sus colas pero el chico se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del monstruo.

Dos de las cabezas intentaron golpearle con los cuernos, pero gracias a que les lanzo las llamas negras del dragón prisión, lastimo severamente a sus atacantes. La valentía que estaba demostrando en esos momentos hizo que Issei estuviera maravillado, tenía cierta esperanza que esta idea funcionara.

¡Bien, maldita! – el Peón de Sona se mostraba complacido - ¡ERES MIA… SHADOW PRISON!

Un aura oscura emergió del cuerpo del portador de Vritria, con rapidez envolvió a "Trihexa", la bestia rugía al verse impedida de moverse con libertad. Rugió y rugió con ira, pero Saji no se detenía para mantener cautiva a la bestia, Irina e Issei estaban aliviados de saber que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, solamente necesitaba disparar el Longinus Smasher y todo habrá terminado. O eso sería si no fuese que la suerte estaba en su contra, un simple sobreviviente del ejército de Khaos Brigade fue necesario para echar a perder los esfuerzos de Genshirou Saji.

La programación primaria de esta copia simplemente reconoció al portador del Prison Dragon como la mejor opción a derrotar, se había hecho el muerto todo ese tiempo y ahora había aprovechado el momento para atacar, la lanza en su mano voló vertiginosamente hasta impactar en la espalda del sorprendido castaño, Issei no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, repentinamente el aura oscura se desvaneció, liberando a "Trihexa" de su cautiverio. La bestia no conocía el concepto de agradecimiento y una de sus colas aplasto a su salvador.

Las cabezas que no estaban heridas posaron su atención en Issei. El Sekiryuutei no podía moverse de su lugar, hacerlo conllevaría a perder el único tiro que tenía, moviéndose vertiginosamente, rugiendo encolerizado por haber sido detenido, todo su ser deseaba aplasta aquella amenaza. Repentinamente detuvo su carrera, Issei se sorprendió al ver como la criatura cayó al suelo, con sus manos se cubrió una de sus cabezas. Volando sobre ella se encontraba Irina, sus dos pares de alas abiertas majestuosamente.

¡IRINAAA! – el grito desesperado de Issei llego hasta los oídos de la chica - ¡ALEJATE DE AQUÍ!

La chica ignoro la advertencia del Sekiryuutei, simplemente empuño Hauteclere y se lanzó para continuar atacando a la bestia herida, Saji se recuperaba de la caída con pesadez, la lanza aún se encontraba clavada en su espalda, su visión se mantuvo borrosa unos momentos pero entendió las palabras que su amigo había dicho, supo entonces que Irina había intervenido por el bien del plan.

 **[¿Aun estas con vida?] –** la amable voz de Vritria llamo la atención del Saji – **[De ser así tienes que levantarte]**

¿Vritria? – el demonio pregunto curioso a su compañero dragón – Ya no me queda nada…

 **[Nos queda un último recurso… pero después de esto será el adiós] –** el Rey Dragón comentaba con pesar – **[Pero supongo que no te importara usarlo]**

Genshirou Saji se levantó una última vez para terminar lo que había empezado. Irina planeaba a través de las cabezas de "Trihexa", era algo difícil hacerlo cuando varias de estas le seguían con la mirada, otras con sus oídos u olfatos, estaba ganando tiempo para que Issei disparara su ataque y terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto, la chica hacia lo que podía pero el cansancio mental y la fatiga de estar atacando, estaban pasándole factura a su cuerpo. La chica ascendió a una distancia prudente para nuevamente bajar y buscar cortar la carne de la bestia. La táctica le había funcionado varias veces, pero al parecer su enemigo también aprendía con el fragor de la batalla.

Solo necesito un descuido para atraparla a pleno vuelo, Irina se concentró tanto en las cabezas sanas que una de las heridas recupero levemente la visión, esta rápidamente se lanzó para atraparle las alas del lado izquierdo. El Sekiryuutei apretaba los puños impotente de no poder hacer nada, el cuerpo de la chica fue sacudido con extrema violencia haciendo que sus alas cedieran por el brutal ataque. La castaña salió volando hasta chocar con el muro, eso hubiese ocurrido si Beowulf no la hubiese atrapado en pleno vuelo, varios demonios y ángeles salieron en apoyo del trio de jóvenes, pero antes de poder hacer algo un nuevo rugido alerto a todos los presentes.

Con sus llamas negras la forma de Vritria emergió para encarar a la bestia quien estaba molesta al ver como otro intruso osaba en profanar su territorio. Ambas rugieron al mismo tiempo tratándose de intimidarse una a la otra, el intercambio no duro mucho. Reptando por el aire Vritria arremetió en contra de "Trihexa", la bestia sintió como las llamas quemaban su piel, aprisionándola con el calor y dolor, las cabezas intentaron morder y desgarrar la carne del Rey Dragón pero debido a su propia protección ígnea, Ddraig alerto a su portador que había llegado al límite para lanzar el último ataque. La duda asalto a Hyodou Issei, no sabía si debía disparar o no, no quería hacerlo y esta sería la única oportunidad que tenía para lograrlo.

Ambas bestias continuaban enfrascadas en su lucha, fue entonces que el Peón de Rias Gremory obtuvo su respuesta.

¡HYODOUUUUUU! – la voz de Saji emergió de la forma de Vritria - ¡QUE ESPERAS DISPARAAAAA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Issei levanto el yelmo para encarar a lo que estaba escuchando, no solo él… todos los presentes miraban atónitos la petición que le hacían al Sekiryuutei. Apretando los dientes, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza y una parte de su condenada alma que se dañaría irremediablemente. Decidió tomar la decisión más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

¡SAAAAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – el grito desgarrador dio paso a la destrucción total.

El castaño no recordó nada más después de eso, ni siquiera noto cuando lo llevaban a cuestas debido al haber agotado todo su poder mágico, ni las miradas arrepentidas de aquellos que miraron el sacrificio que había hecho aquel joven, Irina se acercó para tomar entre sus brazos al abatido joven, un portal se abrió frente a ellos, Falbium Asmodeus aparecía saliendo de él, detrás del Maou las legiones que debieron haber llegado unos días atrás, con la muerte de la quimera el miasma se disipo lentamente, permitiendo a los sobrevivientes recuperarse de sus heridas, el problema vino sobre aquellos que fueron heridos directamente, sus cuerpos rechazaban la magia curativa, pero sanarían con naturalidad. Issei simplemente estaba ausente, siendo llevado por Irina en todo momento… una vez que cruzaron el portal. Se encontraron con la figura de Hanakai Momo, quien simplemente rompió en llanto al notar la cruel realidad.

* * *

Verdad y Decepción.

Dos días pasaron de lo que en el futuro será recordado como la "Tragedia de Gremory", los pormenores de la batalla serian tratados como secretos de alto nivel y nadie diría nada de lo que paso en ese lugar. Issei perdió el conocimiento al momento de abrazar a Momo para consolarle, era el amanecer del tercer día cuando el chico por fin recupero la conciencia. Mirando al techo del centro médico se recordó que ya estaba en un lugar seguro.

Intento sentarse en su cama pero su cuerpo no respondía como debía, fue entonces cuando advirtió la presencia de alguien más.

Issei-sama – una suave voz llamo su atención - ¡ISSEI-SAMA! ¡ISSEI-SAMA!

El castaño miro con sorpresa como Ravel Phenex se abalanzaba sobre su adolorido cuerpo, enterrando su rostro entre sus ropas, no necesito ser un genio para saber que su manager estaba llorando de alegría, detrás de ella estaba Irina parada viendo la escena en silencio, una escueta y triste sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de ambos. Dejaron que la pequeña noble descargara los sentimientos que llevo guardados el tiempo que duro luchando en el paraíso. Con gentileza acariciaba los rubios cabellas de la jovencita.

Recuperando un poco la compostura, Ravel miraba alegremente al repuesto Sekiryuutei.

Issei-sama que bueno que haya despertado – Ravel se limpiaba las lágrimas – Me temí que nunca lo hiciera

Te prometí que regresaría – Issei sonreía amablemente sacando un ligero sonrojo a la Phenex - ¿Me estuviste cuidando todo este tiempo?

Si a usted y a Irina-san – la pequeña fénix asentía efusivamente – desde que llegaron no me separe de ustedes

De hecho si lo hizo, Issei-chan – la castaño albina comentaba tranquilamente – Yo desperté ayer y también me quede todo este tiempo esperando que despertaras

El Sekiryuutei alzo su mano para tratar de acariciar el cabello de Irina, si bien había notado el radical cambio de la coloración ahora era más evidente, era como si su cabello se destiñera levemente.

Ravel-chan… puedo preguntarte algo – Issei espero a que la rubia asintiera - ¿Rias y las demás vinieron a visitarme?

Bajando la mirada, la chica dio una respuesta negativa… el castaño no sabía cómo interpretar eso, así que decidió realizar una acción más drástica, como pudo intento pararse de su cama, pero ambas mujeres trataron de evitar que hiciera un esfuerzo innecesario, pero la mirada del único ojo bueno del castaño les impidió que continuaran. Ravel entonces fue por una muda de ropa para el Sekiryuutei para que se vistiera apropiadamente, la pequeña les dijo que tendrían una reunión en la sala de estar de DxD, para tratar unos asuntos delicados.

" _Supongo que le van a reclamar sobre las muertes de Ruruko y Genshirou" -_ camino con lentitud mientras se apoyaba en Irina para llegar a aquel lugar donde estaba reunidos.

Una vez que arribaron no pudieron evitar escuchar la discusión que ocurría dentro de la sala.

 _Dime la verdad, Rias – el dolor y la ira eran presentes en el tono de voz de Sona - ¡¿POR QUE SUGERISTE ALGO ASI?! – los penetrantes ojos de la Sitri miraban con desdén a la caída princesa - ¡¿ACASO QUERIAS QUE ISSEI GANARA MAS FAMA DE LA QUE YA TIENE?! – la joven forcejaba ante el agarre de sus dos amigas - ¡CONTESTA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!_

 _Esperaba que muriera – la pelirroja contestaba sin ningún reparo – Esperaba que muriera junto al resto de los peones… pero como siempre logro superarme_

 _¿Qué estás diciendo? – la pelinegra se quedó en shock tras esa fría revelación – Tratabas de asesinar a tu peón… ¿Por qué lo harías?_

 _Porque le temo, Sona – Rias contestaba con tranquilidad – Le temo bastante_

 _Prácticamente es imposible que use el Juggernaut Drive – Kusaka Reya comentaba secamente – ¿O es otra cosa Gremory?_

 _Algunas vez han sentido ser opacadas por alguien más – la pelirroja aun contestaba en el suelo – saber que todos tus esfuerzos por sobresalir son parte de los logros de otro – los ojos de Rias había perdido su brillo habitual – ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO! - locura era lo que se podía percibir en las palabras de la heredera de los Gremory – Antes era simplemente la hermana del Satán Carmesí, la heredera de los Gremory… Y ahora soy la novia del Sekiryuutei, la amante del Rey del Harem, y él… - la joven demonio apretó los dientes hasta sangrar levemente - ¡Y EL SE ALZA CON LA GLORIA… GLORIA QUE DEBERIA SER MIA!_

 _Estas demente Gremory – Seekvaira miraba sorprendida el argumento que la pelirroja había dicho como móvil – Simplemente por una nimiedad como la fama y el reconocimiento_

 _¡NO LO ENTIENDES! – Rias se levantó de donde estaba - ¡Tú no estás en la misma posición que yo!_

 _Tienes razón y no lo entiendo… pero creo que deberías explicárselo a él – la peli verde señalaba con la mirada a la persona que estaba en la entrada_

Mientras la discusión de llevaba a cabo, el castaño solamente pudo sentir decepción por la joven amaba, o más bien creía amar porque a estas alturas no estaba seguro ya de ese sentimiento, ignoro las miradas de los demás, ignoro todo a su alrededor solamente para fijar su atención en la joven Gremory.

¿Todos ustedes estaban de acuerdo con esto? – Issei hablaba de manera tajante hacia los miembros de su harem y compañeros de corte

No entendió porque había dicho esas cosas pero sentía que eran las palabras justas que debía pronunciar, el silencio que siguió fue la respuesta que necesito para saber lo que debía hacer. El castaño volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su ama

¿Tanto me temes como para matarme? – el castaño preguntaba con frialdad – ¿Tanto que no te importo que otros murieran en mi lugar?

Tenía que confirmar la respuesta estar seguro si la decisión que tomaría seria la correcta, Issei espero a que Rias respondiera, pero muy en el fondo sabia el desenlace.

¡CONTESTAME MALDICION! – Issei tomo con fuerza el brazo de su novia sin importarle que le lastimara - ¡AL MENOS MEREZCO ESO!

¡TE TEMO HASTA LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI SER! – los ojos azul verdoso de la pelirroja miraban lastimosamente al castaño - ¡NO SOLO YO TODAS LAS DEMAS LO HACEMOS!

Entiendo… - el Sekiryuutei se alejó de su grupo visiblemente abatido - ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste quien derroto a esa criatura?

¿Eh? – Rias estaba confundida ante las palabras de Issei – No entiendo…

Y nunca lo harás – sin voltearse camino hasta donde estaba Sona – Tengo una deuda con Saji y Ruruko… por favor Sona Sitri tómeme como su peón

Issei no puedes hacerme esto – Rias replico ante la petición de Issei – ¡Me perteneces y lo sabes!

No, Rias… soy para ti soy un objeto descartable – el castaño respondía bastante molesto - ¡TODO ESTO PARA MI ERA AUNTENTICO, HUBIESE MUERTO POR TI! – Issei continuaba dándole la espalda a su amante - ¡SIMPLEMENTE USASTE TU CUERPO Y CORAZON PARA MANTENERME A TU LADO A SABIENDAS DEL TEMOR QUE TE CAUSABA! – el cuerpo comenzaba a temblar violentamente - ¡Los vi morir Rias, frente a mí! – los gritos desesperados de Issei hicieron retroceder lentamente a la pelirroja - ¡AUN ASI ME PIDIERON QUE CUIDARA Y VELARA POR AQUELLA QUE POR LA QUE DABAN SU VIDA! – Momo se acercaba lentamente a la sala donde estaban reunidos todos - ¡MI VIDA YA NO TE PERTENCE GREMORY! - el único ojo sano de Issei atravesaba la voluntad de Rias - ¡LE PERTENECE TANTO A HANAKAI-SAN COMO A SITRI-SAMA!

¡No lo hagas! – la voz de la heredera de los Gremory sonaba amenazante - ¡Si continuas con esto te juro que te matare en este instante!

Ese último arranque de niña caprichosa era todo lo que necesito para posar su atención en una sorprendida Sona, quien estaba incrédula ante todo lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos. Ignoro por completo lo que sucedió detrás de él, su atención estaba puesta en la respuesta de la Heredera de la Familia Sitri, ni siquiera se percató que Momo había llegado ni las palabras que había dicho a Rias, todo se resumió en Sona quien miro levemente al cabizbajo Sekiryuutei.

Rias… no hago esto por Issei – Sona hablaba solemnemente ante la situación – lo hago para honrar la memoria de mis dos queridos e irremplazables sirvientes… Hyodou Issei acepto tu propuesta a partir de estos momentos eres mi peón y sirviente, espero grandes cosas de ti en el futuro.

Muchas gracias… Sitri-sama – el castaño se levantó agradecido por haber sido aceptado por la peli negra – Juro que cumpliré con tus expectativas.

¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO… SONA! – la pelirroja aún estaba resintiendo el daño - ¡CUANDO EL OPAQUE TUS LOGROS SABRAS LO QUE SIENTO!

No me importa mucho… Rias – la heredera de los Sitri caminaba hasta quedar frente a su antigua amiga – Mis objetivos son otros a comparación de los tuyos – de entre sus ropas sacaba cinco peones depositándolos frente a la Gremory – Este es el pago por Issei, es lo más justo

Un silencio incomodo siguió tras ese acto, como si esperaran una reacción volátil por parte de Rias Gremory, Sona al no ver una respuesta comenzó a irse de aquella sala, uno a uno los miembros de su corte fueron retirándose en silencio, Irina espero a que Issei se moviera de su lugar, el joven castaño espero con paciencia alguna respuesta de las chicas quienes mantenían el silencio. Suspiro nuevamente para retirarse, una vez que paso la puerta. Susurro levemente.

"Este es el adiós… mi amor"

13

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor;**_

 _ ***Realmente no tenia pensado actualizar esta historia, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa por la enorme aceptacion que tuvo ese escueto prólogo, es por eso que decidí subir este capitulo... pero repito no esperen actualizaciones constantes de esta historia. Bueno sin mas que agregar que pasen buenas noches.**_


	3. Count it from zero

El sonido de la lluvia era hasta cierto punto agradable... No importaba mucho si era una torrencial tormenta, la fría sensación sobre los cuerpos, el simple hecho de que era todo lo que llenaba el ambiente, lo que reflejaba por completo lo tumultuoso que se volvieron sus vidas. Dos personas se encontraban paradas una frente a la otra. Los ojos de ambos se miraban con decisión. Un solo sentimiento era perceptible a través de los ojos de ambos.

" _ **SALVACIÓN"**_

Uno deseaba salvar la vida de otro. Otro buscaba alguien que le salvará de sí mismo. ¿En qué momento se torció todo para el fatídico final? ¿Cuándo fue que sus caminos se tuvieron que encontrarse nuevamente?

El brillo de las orbes aguamarina se había extinguido hace tiempo, sumergida en su desesperación, su miedo. Todo lo que ambicionaba se había perdido por sus malas decisiones, en algún punto deseaba culpar a la persona frente a ella. Pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía el derecho. Toda esta situación se derivó de su propia culpa. De escuchar aquellas palabras que carcomieron su corazón, si ella las hubiese ignorado nada de esto habría pasado.

Dolor, culpa, vergüenza, desesperanza y miedo fue todo lo que le acompañó desde ese día. Pero aun así buscaba ser salvada de alguna manera.

El brillo de su ojo castaño y rojo era vivido, lleno de determinación. No había miedo en él. Marchó a través del camino más espinoso que pudo haber seguido pero no le importaba. Nunca buscó el reconocimiento, ni la fama y el poder. Solamente le importaba la felicidad de la sola persona que amaba y eso le fue arrebatado por unas palabras.

Aún así no se rindió, empezó desde cero; haciendo que la mayoría le mirase de otra manera, las únicas personas que le apoyaron y se mantuvieron a su lado le llenaron de valor, fortaleza, esperanza y sobre todo felicidad.

Sus vidas empezaron al mismo tiempo. Terminarían de la misma manera. Los dos juntos como la primera vez que se encontraron.

¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – la suave voz de la pelirroja se escuchó a través de la lluvia –

Si... es el día de mi segundo nacimiento – el castaño respondía con tranquilidad- Desde hace diez años que lo recuerdo... Algo que atesoro de corazón.

¿Aún me amas?- llena de esperanza la joven preguntaba al chico frente a ella –

Mentiría si te dijera que no – honestidad estaba impregnada en aquellas palabras – Pero lamentó decirte que ya no eres la primera.

Lo sé- la tristeza embargo el semblante de la pelirroja- Tienes tres hijos.

Si, de tres grandiosas mujeres – la voz del castaño se llenaba de orgullo – un niño y dos niñas... Genshirou, Ruruko y Rias.

Vaya haces que quiera vomitar – con falso sarcasmo la joven desviaba la mirada – me hubiese gustado conocerlos

Lo sé... El nombre de Rias lo escogió su madre – el chico mantenía fija la mirada en la joven – ella aún te estima bastante

Siempre fuimos buenas amigas – la pelirroja tomaba uno de sus brazos con la mano – ¿Hubiéramos tenido hijos?

Tal vez sí- el castaño respondía con cierto dolor – Hay un cuarto en camino... Aunque su madre no quería porque lo consideraba peligroso para el mundo... Me fue difícil convencerla de tenerlo

Entiendo- suspirando levemente la joven clavó sus uñas en la piel de su brazo – tuve una hija... de la peor persona posible... Protégela de su padre... Protégela del mundo y por favor protégela de mí...

¿Sabes lo que me pides? – las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ¿sabes el significado de esa petición?

Si... también se lo que tiene que pasar – la joven también empezaba a llorar- no hay redención en esta historia de tragedia... Sabes... quédatelos... ellos son inocentes en todo esto... Sé que puedes tenerlos ahora

Me estás pidiendo demasiado- el joven se tomaba el rostro evidentemente perturbado - Esta es la segunda "Tragedia de Gremory"...

Ellas aún te aman – la pelirroja respondía secamente- estaban conmigo pero siempre fueron tuyas, los otros dos creo que se sienten culpables de haberme escuchado

No puedo aceptar eso – cerro sus manos para formar puños – sabes que no quiero esta conclusión.

Los finales felices están sobrevalorados – una suave risilla salió de los labios de la joven – Puedes tomarla como tú esposa... A mi hija... Después de seis años

Es una broma cruel – con pesadez el joven levanto su rostro – aún para ti

La he criado con ese propósito nada más- una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro- aunque casarla con tu hijo sería una mejor opción

No sé si ella quiera – el joven negaba con la cabeza – su madre es muy celosa del niño, creo que todas lo son

No importa... sé que las convencerás - la joven suspiro mientras la lluvia pasaba –dejó de llover

Levanto la mirada al cielo, contemplando la vastedad del firmamento oscuro, recordándole que ambos en contra de la infinidad de las estrellas eran tan solo mínimas existencias, bajo la mirada para encarar a su verdugo, quien con el cabello humedecido ocultaba sus ojos, no sabía distinguir si lo que corrían eran lagrimas por parte de él o era el agua que escurría por su cabello.

Un aspecto que siempre le encanto de ese joven era lo abierto a demostrar sus sentimientos, casi nunca se guardaba nada y todo lo externaba, algo que ella intento adoptar si mucho éxito, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Criada en una sociedad donde se tenía que vivir con las apariencias, donde demostrar lo que sentías era un sinónimo de debilidad, como ella deseaba ser como él, se mantuvo en silencio admirando por última vez el brillante sol que el joven castaño representaba, al menos en su percepción personal.

Si aún continúa lloviendo- el castaño se mostraba resignado- Es hora del verdadero adiós

Te extrañaré- abriendo los brazos la joven acepto su destino – vamos cumple con tu propósito... Termina con esto

¿Con tu muerte?- el castaño miraba abatido a los ojos sin vida de la pelirroja – Es gracioso que no quiera eso para ti

Te vuelves sentimental en un momento importante- la joven sonreía con cierta sorna – ¿Qué paso con el gran héroe que pretendías ser?

Te burlas cuando tú misma estas llorando – el chico señalaba el rostro de su enemigo – No puedes seguir pretendiendo que eres la villana

Instintivamente acerco una de sus manos hacia sus mejillas, por un momento creyó que eran los vestigios de la torrencial lluvia que cayó sobre ellos, diez años negándose al dolor; haberse entregado a un hombre que simplemente la manipuló para que le diera un heredero digno de su locura. Claro que ella misma tenía sus propios planes. Pero en el momento crucial ella volvía a tener miedo.

" _ **DESEABA VIVIR"**_

Aquel sentimiento que la orilló a cometer locuras innombrables, traicionar a la única persona que le había querido por quien ella era y no por el estatus que representaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega para no darse cuenta? ¿Por qué creyó en las palabras de un muerto?

No había respuesta a esas y mil preguntas que se formaban en su torturada mente. Con pesar en sus ojos miró nuevamente al joven frente a ella. A su siniestra el poderoso guante del dragón emperador, magnánimo y majestuoso. Como siempre lo había sido. Siguió contemplándolo, con lentitud fue recorriendo su brazo hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, después con minuciosidad admiró aquel ojo rojo, reemplazando el que perdió ese día cuando egoístamente le mando a morir.

Por miedo no pudo decir la verdad. Ella no deseaba que el muriera. Deseaba alejarlo de ella, de que continuará eclipsándola con su radiante luz, que continuara atormentándola con su cariño... que la mantuviera cautiva con su devoción.

¿Cuantas veces no lloro por su propia estupidez?

¿Cuantas veces no anhelo su presencia en la soledad?

¿Cuantas veces no imploro por qué la salvará cuando el mundo se puso en su contra?

Ahora ese mismo joven, estaba frente a ella; con toda la intención de salvarle y ella le volvía a tener miedo. Sonrío amargamente ante la ironía del asunto. Dio varias respiraciones profundas calmando los turbulentos pensamientos que inundaban su mente, los sentimientos que laceraban su corazón.

No había marcha atrás. Todo su plan se consumaba en este preciso instante.

Una sola traición más... Y pronto la tragedia que era su vida culminaría.

* * *

 **Count it from zero**

* * *

Tres meses. Noventa días. Dos mil ciento sesenta horas.

No importaba mucho como los contase, era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel fatídico suceso, marcando uno de los capítulos más negros en la historia de la sociedad demoníaca. Claro que su historia siempre estuvo cimentada por la sangre derramada por las guerras de antaño. Pero en esas ocasiones no hubo un culpable directo en donde enfocar todo el descontento general. En este caso la principal acaparadora y también víctima de la situación. Era Rias Gremory.

La ahora infame protagonista de la " _ **Tragedia de Gremory",**_ donde 570 vidas demoniacas se perdieron por su mala decisión en una estrategia que pudo haberse evitado si la idea del Maou Falbium Asmodeus se hubiese ejecutado de manera correcta. No hubiesen puesto en tela de juicio la capacidad de liderazgo de los Maou's y que las posibilidades de una nueva guerra civil estallase frente a sus rostros.

De alguna manera los esfuerzos de Adjuka Beelzebub para minimizar el daño causado fueron infructuosos. Varios nobles agitaron las aguas lo suficiente para que los reclamos llegaran a los oídos de los ancianos del consejo. Zekram Bael principal consejero de la cuarta generación de los Reyes Demonios se mantuvo neutral ante la situación. No pudo evitar que la duda sobre la inocencia que alegaba Sirzechs Lucifer sobre la supuesta implicación de su hermana menor en las actividades de Khaos Brigade estuviese presente en su propia mente.

Pero eso era tan solo la punta de iceberg con respecto al asunto. Pronto la inocencia no sólo de ella sino de toda la corte de Rias estuvo pendiendo de un hilo. Quizás el único bien librado a medias fue el propio Sekiryuutei, quien ahora formaba parte del grupo de Sona Sitri.

Aún así las miradas estaban sobre la persona de Hyodou Issei, quien prefirió auto exiliarse en el mundo humano para evitar malos entendidos con el resto de la sociedad.

Sona por su parte volcaba sus esfuerzos para limpiar el nombre de su actual peón, pero el propio castaño se lo impedía alegando que no necesitaba que la joven heredera de la familia Sitri pusiera en duda su propia inocencia. A regañadientes la hermana menor de Serafall terminó aceptando la petición del portador del Boosted Gear.

A pesar de toda la tormenta que estaba creándose; una sola joven se encontraba tranquila. Arrodillada frente a una tumba. Prestando sus respetos a los muertos, Hanakai Momo hacia el gesto de orar, no lo hacía por qué no sabía si habría represalias para parte del sistema. No era algo que le importase mucho en esos momentos.

Algo que encontro repugnante dentro de la sociedad demoníaca era que cuando un reencarnado moría, cualquier registro de su existencia; así como los recuerdos de sus familias eran borrados por medio de la magia.

Era por eso que la familia Saji y la familia Nimura simplemente continuaron con sus vidas sin siquiera lamentarse por la pérdida. Razón por la cual se auto impuso el venir a orar ante una tumba ficticia dentro de los terrenos del clan Sitri. La joven habia cambiado levemente durante estos tres meses de luto, su cabello fue cortado al mirar que su querida Ruruko lo había hecho durante la defensa del paraíso. De Genshirou no hubo un cuerpo al cual llorarle, al menos eso ayudó levemente a alivianar un poco la tristeza que sentía por su pérdida.

Pero eso no evitaba que la joven alfil llorara por las noches ante la ausencia de sus dos amores. El sonido del pasto siendo pisado llamo su atención, sintiendo la presencia de alguien más detrás de ella.

¿Qué deseas Hyoudou? – la peligris se mostraba un poco hostil en contra del recién llegado –

Buenos días... Hanakai-san – la voz de Issei mostraba cierta tristeza en la voz – vengo a mostrar mis respetos a ellos dos

Sabes que en esta tumba no hay cuerpos – la alfil continuaba en la misma posición- es tan solo un capricho para una torturada joven-

Puede que tú lo veas así- el castaño sonrío cansadamente – pero los demás piensan lo contrario... Es un excelente gesto por parte de Sona-sama

...- Momo apretó un poco la mandíbula ante la forma en que se refería a su rey - ¿Por qué continuas llamándola así?

Es el modo correcto de dirigirme a ella – el joven tranquilamente colocó unos inciensos frente la tumba – Agradezco que me haya aceptado a pesar de ser un capricho mío

En un principio se me hizo difícil vislumbrar el hecho que buscabas reemplazarlos – la joven bajo un poco la mirada – pero eres demasiado diferente

Toda esa situación me hizo cambiar- una sonrisa triste se formaba en sus labios – por cierto no soy Hyodou, ya no más...

¿Ahora cómo debo llamarte? – Por primera vez la peligris por fin se animó a mirar al chico – ¿Es acaso que te gusta cambiarte de nombre?

Me apellido ahora Shidou – Issei respondio tranquilamente mientras colocaba un arreglo de flores

La joven intento reír ante la ironía, jamás pensó que el chico a su lado haría algo tan loco como casarse con alguien, pero viendo en la situación en la que estaba metido comprendió que tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo. Poso su mirada en la mano izquierda buscando la prueba de que Issei había unido su vida con alguien más. Encontrando la argolla matrimonial en su dedo anular. Levantó su mirada para parpadear varias veces antes de soltar una risotada.

Vaya jamás imaginé que tu sentarías cabeza – Momo reía fuertemente mientras que nuevo compañero le miraba extrañado – Irina es una buena mujer

Lo sé, ella al igual que yo pasamos por lo mismo – el castaño se mostró melancólico por unos momentos – Sabes aún no podemos dormir con normalidad, recordamos esos días.

Momo callo por unos instantes, durante la primera semana la joven decidió recluirse en su habitación mientras lloraba la pérdida de sus amantes, recordó exactamente lo que pasó momentos después de abandonar la sala donde Issei se enteró de la cruel verdad. Cayó visiblemente agotado tan solo se alejó unos cuantos metros de la entrada, Loup tuvo que cargarle de nuevo hasta su habitación, Momo noto como un leve rastro de sangre brotaba libremente de sus heridas, manchando por completo su uniforme. Por un instante intento ir en su ayuda pero un extraño sentimiento se lo impidió. Una parte de ella le guardaba cierto rencor, al ser en parte el móvil que desencadenó la pérdida de sus seres más preciados. Aún así el también era una víctima más de esa cruel realidad.

Fue una suerte que al menos una parte de la corte de Sona Sitri no sentía una animosidad en contra de su nuevo compañero. Lo que siguió después fue un fuerte regaño de Sona por tan irresponsable acción. Regaño que el chico recibió en silencio con un semblante entristecido. Repentinamente arribaron tres personas más a la habitación tomando por sorpresa a los todos los presentes.

Ophis la dragón de infinito, quien estaba visiblemente molesta por la situación y parte de ella quería hacer pagar al estúpido de Rizevim por haber liberado a esa monstruosidad que resultó ser una copia imperfecta de Trihexa; y la otra resultó ser Kuroka quien por cuestiones personales se mantuvo en esos momentos alejada de todo DxD; por último LeFay Pendragon la maga contratada de Issei. Si el regaño por parte de Sona fue increíble, tener a tres mujeres furiosas era bastante cómico.

Momo aún miraba con recelo a Issei, pero con el paso de los días noto un repentino cambio en su personalidad. El joven cada vez sonreía menos en público, su trato era raramente normal con el resto de las personas porque podía notarse un deje de culpabilidad en su rostro. Después de que salió del hospital, el chico sufrió varios atentados en contra de su persona. La alfil de Sona miraba sorprendida como las demás personas le culpaban de la muerte de sus seres más preciados. El problema fue que ella misma había cometido la misma acción al achacarle la pérdida a alguien que también era una víctima.

Suspiró sonoramente llamando la atención del joven a su lado.

Solamente me resta decir felicidades – la peligris miraba con un deje de ternura al rostro del castaño – No sé si tu decisión es la acertada

Lo hice para proteger a mis padres – Issei respondió rápidamente – Me casé con Irina porque al final ella se mantuvo fiel a mi lado... Le pedí a Serafall-sama que borrara la memoria de mis padres sobre mí y la mía sobre mis padres.

¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?! – la alfil de Sona miraba con enfado al castaño- ¡ES UNA VERDADERA ESTUPIDEZ, ES PRÁCTICAMENTE MORIR... ESO HICIERON CON LA FAMILIA DE GEN-CHAN Y RU-CHAN! ¡ACEPTAS SER PRACTICAMENTE NADIE PARA EL RESTO DE TU FAMILIA!

Mientras alguno de ustedes me recuerde, eso no importa mucho – Issei contestaba tajantemente – Lo hice porque preferí protegerles de alguna manera.

¡PENSE QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO! – la alfil de Sona se levantó visiblemente molesta - ¡AUN SIGUES SIENDO UN IDIOTA SIN REMEDIO!

Issei miro como la joven empezaba a retirarse, su único ojo bueno le miro con atención, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, Sona como la Maou le había reñido de la misma manera, todas ellas le habían considerado un completo imbécil, pero todo el tiempo que se tomó para llegar a esa decisión fue algo traumatizante y frustrante, pero el joven lo había hecho con la esperanza de mantener viva a su familia. Si alguien debía ser sacrificado ese sería él.

* * *

Irina se encontraba tirada en el suelo del pequeño departamento que compró el castaño con las regalías de su programa en el inframundo, el cual fue cancelado por la mala fama que se trajo consigo el hecho que narraba las aventuras de Sekiryuutei. Cuando Issei le había pedido matrimonio pensó que sería el momento más maravilloso para ella. El detalle era que ambos estaban demasiado marcados por las experiencias vividas en los meses anteriores, más que nada se casaron para sobrellevar el dolor y la soledad que conllevo la "traición" de Rias. En una parte del corazón de la ángel caído aun dudaba de las intenciones de la pelirroja, ella siempre fue ingenua para vislumbrar las malas intenciones. En su educación y personalidad, toda persona era buena; quizás por eso ella aún tenía esperanzas con que Rias se redimiera con ellos. Miro nuevamente la argolla de matrimonio en su mano izquierda, a pesar que los motivos de ambos para estar juntos eran bastante torcidos, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ensoñación por estar junto a su querido amigo de la infancia.

Era una lástima que no hubiera una gran ceremonia, simplemente fueron al registro civil, llenaron la forma necesaria para casarse y allí termino todo. Ante el gobierno japonés ya eran marido y mujer.

A veces pienso que ser japonés apesta – la castaño albina suspiraba un poco abatida – Bueno al menos espero que sigamos juntos por siempre y para siempre.

Pues yo espero lo mismo – la voz de Issei se escuchó desde la entrada al departamento – Traje algo de comer

Se supone que debo cocinar – la dueña de Hauteclere mostro un poco molesta – Si sigues asi voy a engordar

Pues engordemos juntos – el castaño sonrió con gracia ante el desplante de su esposa – ¿nada más estas tú?

Ophis se fue al Dimensional Gap para tratar algo con Great Red – Irina se sento en la mesa mientras Issei traía la vajilla y vasos – Ravel-chan vendrá más al rato para formalizar su adición al harem... el grupo de Vali está cumpliendo con varios encargos del grupo DxD.

Vaya, a pesar que le dije a Ravel que no era necesario que se casara conmigo – el castaño suspiro ante la terquedad de la pequeña fénix – Pero admito que necesitaré el soporte de su familia

Ese plan que me dijiste… en verdad piensas ponerlo en marcha – la joven esposa de Issei se mostraba preocupada - ¿Quieres convertirte en un Maou?

Es la única manera de garantizar tu seguridad y la de las demás – el castaño tomo ligeramente la mano de Irina – Si estoy en lo más alto, es más difícil que intenten algo en nuestra contra.

Irina observó con seriedad a su esposo, varias cosas no le gustaban sobre sus decisiones, todas y cada una de ellas costaron un sacrificio muy grande. Primero fueron sus padres, a quienes arbitrariamente les borro memoria sobre su único hijo e igualmente implantó un recuerdo sobre qué su nacimiento, había escuchado que el cariño que tenían por Issei se debió a que dos embarazos anteriores habían terminado en abortos.

Basados en esos hechos fue fácil hacerles creer que su concepción había terminado en un tercer fracaso, pero eso no se extendió solo en eso. Sino que también manipuló los recuerdos de toda sus familiares para que nadie recordará la existencia de Hyodou Issei. El regaño que recibió de parte de Sona y Serafall fue excesivo pero al final comprendieron los motivos que orillaron al Sekiryuutei para ser tan extremo.

Cuando Ravel se enteró de que Irina e Issei contrajeron matrimonio, ella llorando reclamó que era injusto que no le tomase en cuenta. Aquellas honestas lágrimas hicieron que Issei tomara una segunda decisión, tomó las pequeñas manos de la rubia entre las suyas y le propuso que se casaran.

Claro que la respuesta de Ravel fue positiva, lógicamente necesitaba hacer unos arreglos antes de unirse con Issei por la eternidad. Con la esperanza de que sus padres le hiciesen desistir, el castaño no se esperó que tanto Lord Phenex y su esposa accedieran a que su única hija se uniese con un paria, claro ese término solamente aplicaba para el resto de la sociedad. Aquellos que estaban íntimamente vinculados con los verdaderos hechos sabían que Issei era un verdadero héroe.

Entonces supongo que tendrás tu luna de miel con Ravel-chan- una sonrisa pícara adornaba el rostro de albino/castaña – Se gentil con ella

Apenas cumplirá los dieciséis en un par de meses – Issei bebía un poco de refresco – Pensaba al menos postergarlo hasta su cumpleaños

Hacer el amor con la persona que amas es un acto lleno de virtud – Irina levanto su pie para acariciar el tobillo del castaño – Deberías de concretarlo recién empiece a vivir con nosotros

No te sentirás molesta por esto... ¿Verdad? - él ojo de Issei miraba fijamente a los violetas de Irina –

Mentiría si dijera que no – Irina se recargó en la mesa mostrando un poco de su escote – Pero... Siento que es lo correcto – desvío la mirada mientras suspiraba – desde esos días tú y yo no sólo normales, no dormimos bien y cuando lo hacemos despertamos de nuestras pesadillas – una amarga sonrisa adorno el rostro de Irina - ¿Contéstame una cosa en verdad crees que Rias planeó todo eso?

La verdad no sé qué pensar- el castaño suspiro ante la respuesta que había dado – lo de la entrada del paraíso tal vez fue una mera casualidad – la ángel caído miro con cierto pesar el semblante de su esposo – Todos los días me pregunto... ¿Qué la orilló para temerme de esa manera?

Irina se levantó de su lugar, caminando con lentitud hasta alcanzar el asiento de Issei, rodeo sus brazos a su cuello y lo abrazo tiernamente, el Sekiryuutei por su parte simplemente dejo llevarse por el gesto de su ahora esposa; quizás de todas las malas decisiones que ha tomado este era el único acierto que había tenido.

* * *

Se dice que el tiempo cura todo, o eso era la creencia popular. Para los demonios el tiempo era una nimiedad que poco les importaba en una existencia tan longeva que rayaba en la eternidad, muchos de ellos eran antiguos como la historia escrita de la misma humanidad, Zekram Bael era un ejemplo de esa clase extinta de demonios, no era que fuese único en su clase, sino que el resto de su generación vivía en estado de reclusión debido a su incapacidad de adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos.

Él siempre fue alguien visionario, planificando todo meticulosamente; podría decirse que el sería el verdadero Maou detrás de la cuarta generación, tal era el poder que ostentaba dentro del consejo de ancianos que simplemente su palabra era ley.

Lo único que no se esperó o más bien se salió levemente de sus cálculos fue que su nieto Sairaog fuese un fracaso por no haber heredado el poder inherente en la sangre de los Bael; lógicamente una familia tan antigua de un Rey no aceptaría tal vergüenza y decidieron desterrar tanto a la madre como al hijo. El hecho que el joven demonio tuviera una voluntad inquebrantable y un carisma atrayente que hicieron de él un digno representante de la estirpe que había fundado Zekram en su juventud.

Aun así el demonio vio la otra estirpe que compartía su herencia, Sirzechs le había dejado convencido que era un genio y un monstruo, tal era su poder que estar en la cima fue un juego de niños, colocando a los Gremory en la atención de todo el mundo. Claro que las cosas no son perfectas en la vida. Siempre debe de haber un elemento discordante que rompa la idílica armonía que muchos esperan tener hasta el final de sus días.

Curiosamente ese elemento resultó ser la segunda hija de los Gremory. Rias siempre resultó ser una niña caprichosa y mimada, su belleza natural y carisma le abrían muchas puertas en el tumultuoso mundo que era la sociedad demoníaca. La honestidad en sus ojos y su amoroso corazón eran capaces de sobresalir en un mundo donde las dobles intenciones y planes ocultos eran el pan de todos los días.

Por un tiempo contempló la idea de que ella y Sairaog se desposaran mutuamente con la firme intención de recuperar el control sobre el poder de la destrucción, pero también sobre el potencial que tendría el heredero de ambos jóvenes, el problema radicó que Hugo Gremory también tenía una agenda propia. A los ojos del milenario demonio, fue una jugada maestra, unir a un Phenex a las filas de los Gremory harían que el producto de esos dos tuviera un potencial en bruto inimaginable.

Lógicamente y como él esperaba, porque claro nada está fuera de los cálculos de Zekram, Rias se opuso a tal compromiso y reunió a un grupo peculiar de súbditos capaces; cuyo potencia combativo fue incuestionable. No pudo sentir más que orgullo por su descendiente al darse cuenta de lo temeraria que era; pero toda esa admiración se fue al caño por un simple evento y un par de palabras mal dichas.

La situación se fue malogrando a tal grado que todo mundo pedía la cabeza de la joven pelirroja.

De alguna manera lo que se dijo en la reunión de varios miembros del grupo de DxD se filtró al resto de la sociedad, provocando descontento y señalando a la heredera de los Gremory como una traidora; Zekram hizo todo lo posible por negar aquellas acusasiones pero la gota que derramó el perol, fue el cambio de grupos que realizó Hyodou Issei. Ahora una pieza tan poderosa como el castaño pertenecía a la casa Sitri, quienes gustosos aceptaron con lo brazos abiertos a tan ilustre figura, a pesar que su reputación estaba empañada por la "Tragedia de Gremory".

En un principio Zekram sintió que todo esto estaba malogrando sus esfuerzos por asegurar un próspero futuro para la raza demoníaca, pero viéndolo de otra manera cada suceso que ocurrió y ocurrirá en el futuro repercutirá en la historia, pero nadie dijo que su descendencia debía ser el protagonista de aquella gloria que tanto aspiraba el anciano demonio.

Sumido en sus propios pensamientos ignoraba la fuerte discusión que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Los miembros del consejo de ancianos estaba deliberando el destino de cierta figura, Zekram por su parte sabía que la atención estaba puesta sobre él; no era que ser un genio en política para espera que el antiguo líder del clan Bael abogará por su sangre, el anciano no era tonto sabía que el mundo necesitaba un culpable y chivo expiatorio para calmar la ansiedad de un pueblo enardecido por la perdida.

Desgraciadamente Rias Gremory era la indicada para ese papel y no importaba mucho su decisión, la espada de Damocles pendía sobre la heredera Gremory.

Zekram-sama... – una de los tantos ancianos allí reunidos llamó la atención del Bael – Zekram-sama... Díganos su opinión

El demonio suspiro cuando notó que las miradas del resto se habían puesto sobre él, esta vez no había una maquinación suficientemente buena para salir avante de la situación, llevo sus viejas manos al mentón pensando que las palabras justas para saciar la curiosidad sobre su opinión.

Compañeros y amigos de este consejo – las solemnes palabras salieron de la boca del demonio – al igual que ustedes siento la misma pena y dolor por las vidas perdidas por la Batalla en las Puertas del Paraíso – los demás miembros del consejo miraron con expectación cada gesto que Zekram utilizaba – Y sé de ante mano que nuestro pueblo solicita respuestas... Debemos dárselas, no deseamos que otra guerra civil estalle y que esta vez termine con nuestra extinción

El silencio reino donde una vez se llevaba una acalorada discusión, aquella observación era más que precisa por mostrar la cruda verdad sobre la situación, la mirada de Zekram se tornó triste y a la vez decidida.

Creo que Rias Gremory debe de darnos explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido – los murmullos por las palabras dichas no se hizo esperar – y juzgarla por traición a la raza demoníaca

¡Usted sugiere llevar su propia sangre a juicio! – uno de los ancianos miraba sorprendido la respuesta de Zekram – A sabiendas de si la encontramos culpable... ¡No solo ella sino toda su corte sería ejecutada!

Si con eso garantizo que la paz de nuestra sociedad puede ser protegida – el antiguo demonio Bael suspiro cansadamente – Estoy dispuesto a hacer tal sacrificio

Muchos de ellos asintieron ante la honesta resignación que el anciano mostraba en esos instantes, después de eso las miradas se postraron la anciana representante de los Gremory, quien también se mostraba tranquila sobre todo el asunto.

Asteria Gremory... necesitamos su opinión - el mismo anciano que cuestionó a Zekram volcó su atención en la mujer

Asteria Gremory era una figura que no destacó mucho en la historia, la razón era muy simple; ella siempre del tipo de mujer que le gustaba el anonimato antes de la fama; pero los que la conocían de cerca sabían que era lo suficientemente astuta como para librar guerras si levantar ninguna hostilidad. Esa capacidad de negociación, fue lo que garantizó la supervivencia de su familia en los tiempos más oscuros. Pero ahora al igual que Zekram estaba siendo el foco de atención.

La belleza de Asteria no había decaído con los años, a pesar de que su natural cabello rojizo era tan blanco como la nieve de invernal, tenía un aire elegante en su persona. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los violeta de Zekram, con un suspiro de derrota decido poner un clavo más en el ataúd de su descendiente.

Concuerdo con Zekram-dono – la suave voz de Asteria retumbó por toda la sala – Rias debe de ser juzgada por sus acciones

El consenso general fue el mismo, ambos ancianos habían tomado la mejor elección que tenían en frente aunque ¿Había otra opción a la mano?, todos miraron con pesar el hecho de ambos ancianos les hubieran entregado a su familiar en charola de plata, aquella reunión se extendió por horas, pero para ambos representantes de la casa Bael y Gremory ya había terminado. Ninguno de los dos se movio de su lugar, aun cuando la sala del consejo ya había sido desalojada. El primero en moverse fue Zekram, quien con un paso cansado se acercó al lugar de Asteria, la imagen que vio no le sorprendio para nada, se había preparado de antemano para ver la expresión de absoluta tristeza en el hermoso rostro de la anciana Gremory.

Es increíble que no derrames lagrimas – Asteria pronunciaba cada palabra con inmenso pesar – Practicamente le dimos a Rias a los lobos

Lo sé, Asteria – el anciano demonio respondía con parsimonia – La espada de Damocles pende no solo en la cabeza de Rias, sino toda la familia Gremory

Si… es tan solo la punta del iceberg – la anciana contemplaba en silencia la sala vacía – Cuando fundamos este consejo fue para borrar los errores de la segunda y tercera generación de Maous – Zekram asintió mientras Asteria continuaba hablando – Sabemos que todos somos pecadores, sin la gracia del creador – la anciana se secó las lágrimas por su descendiente – Tu y yo sabemos que Sirzechs no se quedara con los brazos cruzados

Vieja amiga… esto es tan solo el menor de los problemas – la voz del anciano Bael sonaba severa – La Cámara de los 72 se ha movido

No estaras diciendo – Asteria miraba horrorizada el semblante de Zekram - ¡Oh! Por Maou-sama

Los días de gloria se han terminado – el milenario anciano suspiro agotado – Solo no resta esperar…

* * *

En esos instantes la protagonista principal se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, Rias Gremory había decidió exiliarse del mundo optando por la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de lo que ella considera a el ultimo fuerte inexpugnable, claro esa puerta de fina madera no impediría que los soldados de élite de Falbium Asmodeus vinieran a apresarla.

Tras la última confrontación que tuvo con Issei fue la peor que había tenido, ella sabía que había cometido un error irreparable al decir esas palabras por el calor del momento, claro la intención de que su peón muriera en primer lugar era auténtica, el miedo aún estaba presente pero, ¿en qué momento deseo la muerte de la única persona que realmente le importaba su felicidad?

Simple y llanamente no sabía en qué momento se volvió así, su mente estaba grabadas las palabras de aquella persona, quien agonizante después de haber sido humillado por el Juggernaut Drive del Boosted Gear posó su mirada en los hermosos ojos aqua marina.

Maltrecho y practicamente una masa de carne sanguinolenta. Fue una sorpresa que su vida no se extinguiera después de haber sido prácticamente masticado, escupido y por último pisoteado por el pseudo Dragón Gales.

 _Dime Gremory –_ la temblorosa pero altiva voz de aquella maltratada figura retumbó en los tímpanos de la pelirroja _– Haz visto... el enorme potencial de tu peón-_ Rias temblorosamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a aquella persona- _tanto poder y tan poco control... Tú que eres su cadena y sus grilletes... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que te veas superada por el?_

En un principio no le dio importancia a las palabras de un moribundo Loki, pero grabadas en su mente por el acero fundido de la duda, desde ese día empezó a mirar con otros ojos al joven Sekiryuutei, aún le amaba eso era difícil de negar pero con el tiempo y los combates subsecuentes se dio cuenta de que esas palabras eran verdad.

Enemigo tras enemigo, enemigos que se convertían en aliados, aliados que se convertían en amigos y amigos que se convertían en amantes, ese era el poder que poseía Hyodou Issei; un poder más poderoso que su "Poder de la Destrucción" de la que estaba orgullosa. Pronto ella quien debía estar a su lado, estaba siendo relegada a una posición de trofeo para Issei, era el mismo final si su compromiso con Riser Phenex se hubiese consumado.

 ** _¿Realmente hubo un cambio sobre su destino?_**

La terrible verdad fue que nunca la hubo y eso oscureció su corazón; la primera en darse cuenta fue Akeno, quien se volvió el soporte emocional que evitó que enloqueciera de golpe, Rias se desahogaba cada que podía en su mejor amiga, la pelinegra no comprendía porque del repentino cambio de humor, como el mismo mar, Rias por momentos era calmada y en otros era impetuosa. Pero la Himejima era la única que miraba ese aspecto que mantenía oculto del resto. Aumentando en grado de confianza entre ellas, hasta que un día mientras las dos se encontraban solas en la enorme mansión que alguna vez fue la casa de Issei, confesó sus mayores temores.

Aquellas horas fueron las más pesadas y difíciles para Akeno, escuchar de viva voz el temor que Rias le tenía al joven Sekiryuutei llevaron al extremo los pensamientos e impresiones que la propia sacerdotisa tenía por su querido amor.

En un principio ella se negó a reconocer que Issei era una amenaza, era una verdadera locura, pero al igual que ella empezó a atar los cabos de las conclusiones que Rias había sacado. No necesito ir muy lejos al ver que su propio padre, Baraqiel; buscaba pasar más tiempo con el castaño que no ella.

Si pensaba lógicamente era correcto el actuar del vicegobernador general, el chico sería quién cuidaría del único recuerdo que tenía de la mujer que amaba, hasta la pelinegra reconocía eso, pero que le tratase como su hijo era algo que ella de alguna manera encontró molesto. Fue así que la duda que anidaba en el corazón de Rias fue creciendo en Akeno.

A veces el no hacer nada daña de la misma manera que atacar directamente.

Quizás la gota que derramó el vaso en Akeno fue la noche que Rias salió de la habitación donde dormían junto al castaño y ella llevada por la curiosidad le siguió; parada frente a un balcón del dormitorio que originalmente debía usar la pelirroja, como contemplaba la luna que en esa noche se encontraba completamente llena. El resplandor le dio un aire etéreo a la hermosa figura de la heredera Gremory y el hecho que llevaba un camisón que se transparentaba hizo que el corazón de la reina se detuviera de golpe. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaba acuosos conteniendo el llanto que en esos momentos había estado conteniendo por la frustración de compartir el mismo lecho que el causante de si sufrimiento.

Con pasos lentos, temerosos y un poco torpes Rias se acercó hasta su mejor amiga abrazándola de improviso. La pelinegra entendió levemente el pesar de la Gremory con suavidad acaricio la espalda de su amiga buscando reconfortarla, lo que no se espero fue que depositará un beso en su labios, uno que fue escalando en pasión y necesidad.

Akeno de alguna manera sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal e internamente deseaba rechazar el gesto, pero la insistencia de Rias fue mayor, algo que comenzó como una caricia tierna escaló a un nivel completamente lleno de lujuria, desgraciadamente la parte de ángel caído tomo el control de su cuerpo completando el acto que en un principio ella se negó. Entregadas al éxtasis del momento, en aquella solitaria habitación, Akeno degustó del erótico cuerpo de Rias de una manera que ni ella misma había imaginado lograr, fue una suerte para ambas que lograron acallar sus gemidos lo suficiente para no ser descubiertas. El encuentro no duró mucho, lo suficiente para que Rias se calmara y Akeno alcanzará el placer de un orgasmo.

De la misma manera que iniciaron ambas se dieron un baño rápido para regresar al lecho del castaño. Sin saber que las consecuencias de ese acto serían terribles.

Ese era uno de los tantos recuerdos que rememoraba Rias en la soledad de su habitación, acción que fue repitiendo uno a uno de sus súbditos más cercanos a ella a espaldas del castaño, realmente ella lo considero una jugada sucia. Lo que le sorprendió fue que no hizo nada con Yuuto y Gasper. Ellos le eran leales hasta cierto grado pero desde el día en que Issei dejó al grupo, decidieron que era prudente permanecer al lado de la pelirroja.

Desgraciadamente ese desplante ocasionó una fractura en su grupo, la primera en mostrar las repercusiones fue Rossweisse quien tenía un estima especial por Issei, lo que le orilló a darse una vuelta por Asgard para despejar su mente, la siguiente fue Asia quien al igual que Irina aún quería a Issei pero a palabras de la rubia no podía abandonar a Rias por ser ella quien le dio una nueva vida, Xenovia de tanto en tanto tenía conversaciones con Sona a espaldas de la Gremory, de alguna manera buscando un método para salirse del grupo y ser un caballero libre.

Xenovia y Rossweisse estaban de lado de Issei pero su contrato con ella les ataba por la eternidad.

Rias suspiro cansadamente en su habitación, su madre Venelana, le permitía permanecer allí por su propio bienestar, sabía que la posición actual de la familia estaba comprometida por sus acciones y ahora los esfuerzos de sus padres estaban concentrados en la limpieza del nombre y honor de la familia. Los reclamos y compensaciones empezaron a mermar la inmensa fortuna de su familia, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Hugo se estaba sobrellevando el problema de manera airosa, cosa que molestó enormemente a la joven heredera, pero no podía replicar nada.

 **¿Realmente tenia voz y voto en toda la situación?**

Volvio a suspirar, estar de ociosa no ayudaba en nada pero no tenía algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo, solamente se preguntaba cuando irrumpirían en su habitación para llevársela.

* * *

Issei caminaba de la mano con Irina, después de una deliciosa comida, había decidido salir a hacer algunas compras para llenar sus alacena, la castaño/albina deseaba cumplir con sus obligaciones como la esposa de Issei, claro que aquel departamento no era tan grande como para generar problemas a la hora de limpiarlo, pero su orgullo y enseñanzas se lo impedían, la gente les miraba curiosos por la juventud que ambos reflejaban en sus rostros, pero al notar el brillo de sus ojos parecían que envejecían un par de décadas en un instante.

Oye, Issei – Irina llamo la atención de su esposo - ¿Sabes algo de Rias-san?

Sona no me cuenta nada – el castaño respondía con deje de cansancio – Pero puedo ver su rostro preocupado

Ellas eran buenas amigas – la ángel caído comento con tristeza mientras continuaban caminando - espero que puedan reconciliarse algun día

Es algo que veo muy difícil – una voz llamo la atención de la pareja – Hola… Rojo

¡Vali! – Issei exclamo sorprendido al notar la presencia del peli plateado - ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Vali Lucifer estaba de pie frente a Issei como Irina, el joven tenía una apariencia cansada, pero eso no demeritaba la osadía que reflejaban sus ojos, lentamente se acerco al castaño para estrechar su mano y saludar con beso en la mejilla a la portadora de Hauteclere. El trio de jóvenes se encaminaron a un pequeño restaurante familiar que estaba en las cercanías, el Hakuryuukou comia tranquilamente mientras que la pareja bebían ambos diferentes cosas.

Veo que tu exilio te sienta bien – comentaba con gracia Vali – perdona por no haberte visitado en el hospital

Descuida amigo – el joven Sekiryuutei sonrio levemente – estabas ocupado… Kuroka y LeFay me visitaron inmediatamente… aunque claro ellas me regañaron

Escuche que Ophis hizo lo mismo – el Hakkuryuukou se puso un bocado de su platillo en la boca

Ella estaba imitando a las otras dos – Issei se rasco la barbilla apenado – De las tres fue la menos severa

Pues te dire que está muy molesta con Rizevim – Vali dejo sus cubiertos para mirar la ventana que estaba a su izquierda – el viejo se pasó de veras esta vez

Lo sabemos – Irina comento mientras se acariciaba un costado de su cadera – perdimos bastante… aun así ganamos

Me hubiese gustado ir – el portador de Dividing Divine comento con pesar – si los dos pelearamos juntos esta tragedia no hubiese pasado

Realmente no lo sé – el castaño sorbio un poco de café – Genshirou fue buen apoyo en aquella ocasión… el estaría con vida en estos momentos

Hyodou, ¿Realmente crees que Rias planeo eso? – Vali preguntaba curioso

¿A qué te refieres Vali? – una mirada de extrañeza adorno el único ojo de Issei – Si sabes algo dímelo

Ya veo que no te han contado nada – el hijo adoptivo de Odin se dio cuenta de su error – Lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar.

Minutos después Issei salió de aquel restaurante visiblemente molesto, Irina por su parte cubría con sus manos su rostro mientras que Vali bajaba la mirada visiblemente preocupado, aquella noticia no le había caído en gracia para nada al portador del Boosted Gear, pero por motivos completamente distintos a lo que le Vali esperaba, solamente que esa ira que en estos momentos estaba dirigida a la única persona que le estaba brindando ayuda en todo este lio. Sona por su parte presentaba el mismo semblante que Vali Lucifer, el agotamiento en su rostro era más que evidente y las ojeras arruinaban un poco su belleza natural. Por su parte Tsubaki y el resto de su grupo estaba atareadas con los preparativos para las próximas elecciones para presidente del consejo, desgraciadamente no había buenos candidatos para suplirla de una manera digna, la única persona en la que podía confiar ya no estaba en este mundo.

Abruptamente las puertas se abrieron de par en par, sacando un susto todos los que estaban aterados con sus labores, Sona miro con aprehensión al rostro de su peon, el ojos de Issei miraba fijamente a los violetas de Sona de alguna manera el aire dentro de la sala descendió varios grados por el aura que despedia el Sekiryuutei.

Con un paso decidido recorrió la distancia que le separaba de su ama, la joven Sitri no tenía problemas con lidiar con el temperamento del castaño ya que era similar al de su antiguo peon, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que Hyodou Issei era una persona completamente diferente a lo que ella recordaba, cuando Rias le dijo que el joven inspiraba miedo no se equivocó en absoluto, pero el sentimiento de temor que sentía la pelinegra por el joven Sekiryuutei era completamente diferente. Lo que ella temía era que el chico se corrompiera por las vivencias pasadas, que su persona se volviese una sombra de lo que usualmente era. Con ambas manos azoto el escritorio donde trabajaba la presidenta del consejo, quien por la sorpresiva acción dio un respingo.

¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? – casi era como un susurro aquella pregunta – Acaso no tenía derecho en saberlo

Antes de responder – Sona se tranquilizó levemente – puedo saber quien te lo dijo

Vali – Issei mostraba una inusual seriedad – Me conto lo de Rias

Ese idiota – mascullo entre dientes la falta de secretismo del peli plateado – No te conté nada porque necesitaba que estuvieras calmado

Agradezco el gesto – la ira de Issei se apaciguo un poco – Pero es un tema del que debía estar enterado

Cuando pediste el exilio temporal – la Sitri pudo respirar tranquila ante el cambio de actitud de su peón – se decidió que cualquier noticia relacionada con el inframundo sería callada para no molestarte

¿De quién fue la decisión? – el castaño acerco una silla para sentarse –

Fue de mi hermana – la pelinegra imito la acción del chico frente a ella – Estuve tentada en decírtelo pero no quería preocuparte

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la sala del consejo estudiantil, Tsubasa Yura, Kousaka Reya y Shinra Tsubaki lentamente abandonaron la habitación dejando solo a aquellos dos, cada una de ellas rememoró aquel día donde Issei formalmente se unió a sus filas. No todo fue alegría por parte de ellas, de alguna manera rechazaban la presencia del Sekiryuutei.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por aceptarme - Issei hablo con un ánimo apagado - Daré mi mejor esfuerzo_

 _El grupo asintió ante la sencilla presentación del nuevo miembro de sus filas, Issei repentinamente se quedó callado ante el grupo Sitri, mientras que todos los miembros del consejo se evocaron en realizar las tareas diarias que les correspondían en el día a día, el castaño por su parte se quedó quieto en su lugar esperando que alguien le dijera que debía hacer o a donde debía ir. El trio de jóvenes se dedicó a suplir la falta de los otros dos miembros haciendo a un lado a Issei. Sona se había quedado callada esperando que su grupo se abriera lentamente con el Sekiryuutei._

 _El primer día fue un verdadero desastre, ya que el castaño se la pasó sentado en una esquina viendo lo que hacían las demás, mientras que las otras le ignoraban por completo._

 _Los días pasaron y aquella acción se fue repitiendo de manera inconsciente, Sona estuvo a punto de replicar cuando el primero en dar el paso fue Issei, quien sorpresivamente le dio un folder a Kousaka Reya._

 _Este es el folder que contiene los informes de retardos - la castaña parpadeo varias veces cuando Issei se lo entrego en la manos – Ayer no lo colocaste donde usualmente lo haces… por eso no lo encontrabas_

 _Gracias, Hyodou-san - con un sonrojo en la mejillas Reya se inclinó levemente – No había notado eso._

 _Si necesitas algo de ayuda puedes pedírmelo – el castaño sonrió ampliamente – No sere bueno con el papeleo pero puedo hacer el trabajo pesado_

 _De ser así… puedes ayudarme con una cajas - Tsubaki se apresuró a solicitar al ayuda de Issei – Tsubasa-san está ocupada con otro asunto por eso necesitamos algo de músculos_

 _¡Claro que sí! – el Sekiryuutei se acercó hasta donde estaba la vicepresidenta para que le diera instrucciones –_

 _Internamente Sona agradeció que las demás chicas rápidamente empezaran en aceptar el joven, problema que no tuvo con su otra caballero, la pequeña Bennia estaba complacida que el Oppai Dragón estuviera en su grupo, a diferencia del resto la joven shinigami se la pasaba platicando con el castaño cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, a veces conversaban sobre episodios de su programa, otras veces eran temas de lo mas normales, Loup era un caso aparte el joven se mostraba taciturno ante la presencia de Issei, pero de alguna manera le respetaba por haber sobrevivido a aquel infierno._

 _Su preocupación mas grande era Momo, la joven llevaba días sin asistir a la escuela, la espiral de situaciones que conllevaron la muerte de Genshirou y Ruruko terminaron por quebrar el espíritu de la joven alfil, no todos los días te enteras que las familias de tus dos personas importantes simplemente actuaran como si ellos dos nunca hubiesen existido en el mundo._

 _Esa preocupación se volvió realidad, cuando la joven alfil se sintió repuesta como para volver a cumplir con sus funciones con su ama, cuando entro en la habitación su mirada se mantuvo fija en el Sekiryuutei, quien visiblemente dolido decidió salirse de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Momo tomó su brazo deteniendo su avance._

 _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – la pregunta estaba cargada de bastante rencor – No crees que fue suficiente con lo que hiciste_

 _¿No sé a qué te refieres... Hanakai-san? – Issei respondió dócilmente – Simplemente cumplía con mis funciones como peón de Sitri-sama_

 _¡ESO ES LO QUE ME MOLESTA! – con una fuerza irreconocible Momo tiro al piso a un sorprendido Issei - ¡NO SÓLO DEJASTE MORIR A RURUKO Y A GENSHIROU... TAMBIÉN BUSCAS BORRAR SU RECUERDO DE TODOS NOSOTROS!_

 _No busco nada de eso Hanakai-san – la parsimonia en las palabras del Seliryuutei enervó más la hostilidad de la peli gris – Como te repito, solo cumplía con mis funciones_

 _¡CALLA TU JODIDA BOCA! – la iracunda alfil cerró su puño para golpear el rostro de Issei_

 _Aquel golpe resonó por toda la sala del consejo estudiantil, el rostro del castaño ahora miraba en dirección de donde había recibido el golpe, curiosamente ninguna de las chicas presentes intento algo para detener lo que seguiría en esos momentos. Golpe tras golpe, la alfil de Sona fue descargando la ira y la frustración que en esos momentos había estado acumulando desde el fallecimiento de sus dos amantes. Pero más que nada era la impotencia de no poder castigar a la autora de su pérdida, de alguna manera se arrepentía de no aprovechar la oportunidad que se presentó cuando su Rey confrontó a su mejor amiga._

 _¿Porque se mostró altiva y orgullosa en aquella ocasión?_

 _Ella no era una mujer de un estatus noble, era una simple jovencita que simplemente se unió a un mundo porque el chico que le gustaba perseguía un amor inalcanzable, Sona miro el espectáculo en silencio, apretando los puños en impotencia al ver a uno de sus más leales sirvientes lastimando a un compañero, pero no podía culparla de semejante arrebato y violencia desmedida. Ni siquiera el joven que estaba recibiendo tal castigo sin siquiera quejarse._

 ** _¿Porque había accedido a algo como esto?_**

 _Sencillamente, el Sekiryuutei se lo había pedido anticipadamente, era algo irracional en esos momentos pero encontró el significado oculto en sus palabras._

 _Ya que me he presentado – el castaño afilo su mirada denotando la seriedad de lo pensaba externar – Si cualquiera de ustedes se siente con el derecho de reclamarme algo… puede hacerlo con confianza, no me molestare ni les regresaré la agresión._

 _La joven Sitri reflexiono sobre el trato inicial que su grupo le había dado, de alguna manera el no acercársele y obligar a Issei dar el primer paso fue su manera de castigarle, pero Momo estaba pasándose de la raya, Sona iba a actuar cuando la mano de su alfil fue detenida repentinamente por alguien más, Loup se había dado una vuelta por la academia, venia de realizar varios contratos, el junto con Bennia eran los único que tenia que ir y venir de sus respectivos centros educativos para presentar sus informes, cuando ambos entraron a la sala del consejo vieron como su compañera alfil castigaba brutalmente a su nuevo compañero peon. En silencio detuvo con fuerza el brazo de Momo, mirándola seriamente haciendo que los animos de la chica bajaran drásticamente. Una extraña cualidad de su licantropía era que podía reflejar el instinto animal que en el habitaba inherentemente, asi que lo que Momo sintio en esos momentos fue un lobo que le amenazaba directamente._

 _Suficiente, Hanakai – la grave voz de la segunda Torre de Sona resonó en toda la sala – Golpearlo no resuelve nada_

 _Con inútiles esfuerzos la jovencita intento safarze del agarre del musculoso hombre lobo, la mirada de Loup se cruzó con la de la Sitri quien asintió en silencio, el joven simplemente entendió al orden cargo a Momo sobre su hombro, con tranquilidad salió de la sala del consejo ignorando por completo los gritos y jaloneos que la peli gris hacia en ese instante. Rápidamente Reya se acercó al maltrecho castaño quien se encontraba sereno, a pesar de que magulladuras de su rostro eran muy notorias, la amable jovencita empezó a tratar la heridas de su compañero. Sona miraba con tristeza el hecho de que su alfil había roto una regla importante para el grupo Sitri._

 ** _Por muy molesto que estés... Jamás lastimes a un compañero del equipo_**

 _Estuvo a punto de retirarse de la habitación cuando fue alcanzada por Issei, su ojo castaño confronto a los violetas de Sona, de alguna manera se quedo anclada en su sitio sin fuerzas para moverse, suspirando agotada regreso a su asiento solamente para que todos se quedaran en silencio._

 _Ella tiene razón en muchas cosas – el castaño hablaba mientras el resto le escuchaba – Pero en lo único que está equivocada es que no voy a hacer que olviden tanto a Genshirou y Ruruko – la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los dolidos rostros de todas la chicas presentes – Preferiria morir antes de que ocurra eso_

 _En ese momento todas ellas comprendieron que el que sufria mas por esa pérdida no era su compañera alfil, sino aquel que sobrevivió gracias a sus sacrificios._

 _Jamas les olvidaremos… Issei-san – Tsubaki se quitó los lentes para limpiárselos – No tienes por qué preocuparte_

 _Amargamente todos en la sala asintieron, solo les restaba esperar que la Hanakai Momo superara su dolor y rabia, aunque eso le tomara toda la eternidad._

* * *

Issei y Sona estaban sentados uno frente al otro; las palabras de su ama había sido certeras, sin muchos rodeos, la persona que había decidido mantener en la oscuridad al castaño había sido la propia Maou Leviatán, el castaño bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado pero comprendió que la decisión era de lo más acertada, pero de alguna manera las noticias llegaron a sus oídos. La pelinegra por su parte se había preparado mentalmente para confrontar a su peon ante cualquier arrebato que tuviese en esos momentos pero como siempre el Sekiryuutei se estaba comportando de una manera poco esperada.

¿Qué tanto de lo que conto Vali es cierto? – un leve respingo sacudió el cuerpo de Sona – Necesito saberlo

Bien, las acusaciones de tracion hacia Rias Gremory son verdaderas – el castaño cerró sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños – se le piensa hacer un juicio por las vidas que se perdieron ese día

¿Qué piensas tu de esto? – Issei miro seriamente a la joven pelinegra –

Ella cosecha lo que ha sembrado… - con cansancio se quitó los anteojos – Todo los días voy a casa para enterarme de lo que está pasando – reclinándose en su silla continuo – Pero mis padres han decidido cortar los lazos con los Gremory, sabes una cosa… realmente no creo que sea una traidora

Ese ataque fue una mera casualidad – con cierto pesar el Sekiryuutei bajo la mirada recordando esos días – Pero sus palabras fueron ciertas… de alguna manera alguien se enteró de esa rabieta

Una infantil rabieta – Sona rio levemente encontrando ironico el comentario – Al final ella se comportó como una niña mimada… Issei al menos por ahora no pueden hacerle algo

¿A qué te refieres… Kaichou? – llevado por la curiosidad Issei miraba con atención a la pelinegra – Hay algo que no sé

El derecho sucesión – la Sitri se quitó los lentes para depositarlos en el escritorio – Mientras sea la heredera no pueden cortar la sucesión entre una generación y otra

Entiendo, pero que hay de Milicas – Issei comprendía lo que su ama decía – él puede heredar el título del clan, ¿Cierto?

Falso, cuando Sirzechs decidió aceptar ser Maou Lucifer perdió todo derecho de sucesión – la presidenta del consejo se levantó para encaminarse a la ventana – Milicas no puede aspirar a título de Duque de los Gremory.

Derecho de Sucesión, aquel que hereda todas las riquezas que la familia había acumulado con el paso de los siglos, Hugo Gremory había designado a Sirzechs como su sucesor, por ser su primogénito era algo natural, pero al estallar la guerra civil y este tomara el puesto de máximo líder de su sociedad renuncio a tales derechos, los cuales se extendían inclusive a su propia descendencia.

Bajo ese derecho, no pueden ejecutar al Rias – Sona se sentó nuevamente en su lugar – Es una mera formalidad nada más… aunque hay formas de anular ese derecho, pero sería muy drástico

¿De qué manera pueden anular los derechos de Rias? – el Sekiryuutei se mostraba muy interesado en el tema

Bien haciendo renunciar… ¡LA CAMARA DE LOS 72! – la pelinegra palideció de repente – ¡NO, NO, NO!

¿Qué ocurre Kaichou? – Issei se alarmó ante el repentino cambio de su Rey - ¡¿Estas bien?!

No, no estoy bien como pude olvidarme de ellos – Sona miro con aprehensión a Issei – ¡Ellos lo pueden hacer… ellos lo van hacer!

¿Quiénes? – el castaño no comprendía las palabras de la Sitri - ¿La Cámara de los 72?... ¿Qué son ellos?

Son los que hacen cumplir la ley, los que realmente gobiernan el inframundo – la presidenta del consejo se agarró la cabeza completamente alterada – Dime Issei, crees que cuatro super demonios pueden controlar a toda una sociedad – la negativa del castaño se hizo evidente – La Cámara de los 72 está conformada por representantes de los 72 pilares, son los que hacen cumplir las leyes que nacen en el Consejo de Ancianos

Un momento… quieres decir que no importa que seas un Maou – el Sekiryuutei se dejó caer en su asiento abatido – hay alguien más poderoso que uno

Te equivocas el valor de los Maou sería como un arma estratégica de gran poder – la pelinegra miraba curiosa aquella reacción de su peón – Pero intentos de traición y desestabilidad han existido, los miembros de la Camara de los 72 se especializan en mantener la paz desde las sombras – Issei asintió ante lo que su ama le decía – la mayoría desconoce su existencia, solamente los líderes y herederos a los clanes se le es revelado tal secreto

¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? – Sona abrió los ojos ante lo que Issei le decía – No estarías rompiendo alguna regla

En una situación normal… sí – la pelinegra se rio levemente – pero me han dicho que planeas algo, más bien buscas asegurar tu futuro

¿Qué estas tratándome de decir? – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Sekiryuutei

Irina es inteligente en decirme tus planes – una sonrisa misteriosa adorno su rostro – Te diré algo… te prestaré mi poder

Espera… ¿acaso tú? – la seriedad que Issei tenía en esos momentos hizo asentir a Sona

Ambos jóvenes mantuvieron el silencio, la situación del inframundo estaba escalando a pasos acelerados, Issei comprendía que el actuar de Irina a sus espaldas estaba justificado, el castaño no era lo bastante bueno en la política, Ravel tal vez le ayudaría a defenderse… pero trazar planes y estrategias en ese sentido era algo muy difícil. Sumado con el repentino giro de los eventos que se estaba arremolinando en una catástrofe que colapsaría los cimientos de su mundo. Necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

¿Estas segura de hacerlo? – Sona miro con tristeza al castaño – No quiero arrastrarte, no cuando me tendiste la mano meses atrás

Issei… conozco la implicaciones y el precio a pagar – la heredera de los Sitri se mantuvo seria – Al final de cuentas tenía que hacerlo algún día – con una sonrisa amable en el rostro se acercó a Issei – al menos esta vez yo puedo elegir

Rayos… creo que Irina se va a enojar conmigo – suspirando cansadamente el joven demonio se levantó de su asiento – ¿Entonces cuando lo harás?

Si la Cámara de los 72 se está moviendo – una mirada apesadumbrada apareció en los ojos de Sona – no hay mucho tiempo, por suerte la leyes humanas son válidas en el inframundo.

Sin decir palabra alguna Issei se retiró de la sala del consejo estudiantil, en el pasillo las miradas expectantes de sus compañeras se posaron sobre él, con un suspiro se acercó a Tsubaki quien tranquilamente espero lo que su compañero peón estaba por decir.

¿Qué tanto saben ustedes? – el trio de demonios sonrio en complicidad dando una respuesta silenciosa – Entiendo… bueno espero contar con su apoyo.

Claro que si, tonto – Tomoe palmeo amistosamente el hombro del castaño – Eres nuestro compañero y amigo.

Asintiendo cansadamente el Sekiryuutei comenzó a encaminarse a la salida de la escuela, parada en medio de la entrada se encontraba Irina, la misma mirada apesadumbrada que tenía Sona adornaba las facciones de la castaño/albina, bajo la mirada avergonzada cuando vio cierta molestia en las facciones de su esposo, Issei por su parte continuo con su paso lento hasta quedar frente a la ángel caído. Un incómodo silencio reino unos instantes antes de que el primero de los hablara.

Entiendo que estuvieras preocupada – el castaño se rasco la cabeza mientras la joven ángel caido alzaba la vista – Al menos avísame las cosas antes de hacerlas

Entonces Sona te lo contó – Irina comentaba con un hilillo de voz – No estas molesto conmigo por eso

No lo estoy… pero debido a ciertas cosas – Issei abrazo con suavidad a su mujer – Tendremos muchos problemas, si realmente quiero lograr mi objetivo… al final de cuentas necesitare la ayuda de Sona

Ya veo, yo si estoy molesta – la portadora de Hauteclere hizo un leve puchero – no te pude tener solo para mí al menos en un par de meses

Tal comentario saco una sonrisa al Sekiryuutei, de momento todo lo que pensaba realizar de manera calmada se le estaba saliendo de control, lo que le preocupaba era lo que su Rey le había dicho, la Cámara de los 72… que estaban planeando y si realmente lo hacían por el bien de la sociedad demoniaca. Detrás de la pareja emergió Azazel, la mirada del consejero de DxD no era nada buena y lo que venía a hacer o decir no auguraba nada placentero.

Hola, Issei – el ángel caído saludo con falsa jovialidad – Supongo que te has enterado de todo

El blanco no sabía nada de las ordenes de Serafall-sama – el peón de Sona respondió sin soltar a Irina – Espero que no le regañen

Vali infunde respeto inclusive a Dulio – Azazel respondió rascándose la barbilla – Issei nuevamente estas en la mira de todos

Aquella afirmación molestó al castaño, con lentitud se separó de su mujer para mirar directamente al consejero de DxD; quien abandono su sonrisa para mostrarse visiblemente serio.

Supongo que vienes para acelerar mi operación – Azazel asintió a la afirmación del Sekiryuutei – Vayamos de una buena vez entonces

De acuerdo, Issei – con pesadez el trio se alejó de la academia de Kuoh – Tenemos el tiempo encima

Desde aquel día lo supe, Azazel-sensei – el ojo del castaño se ensombreció levemente – desde ese día lo supe.

* * *

Sirzech miraba con fastidio las enormes pilas de papeles que adornaban su oficina, cientos y cientos de petitorios de remuneración por los eventos de la "Tragedia de Gremory", nombre que sabía a estiércol en la boca del Satan Carmesí, tanto como Falbium y Adjuka se molestaron enormemente por la falta de juicio del pelirrojo, por un lado su malsano amor por su hermana menor nublo el buen y acertado juicio que tenía comúnmente, pero comprendía el hambre de reconocimiento que su hermana deseaba, ese fue el primer error que cometió en su vida. Compararlo con el compromiso de Rias con Riser, era comparar una colina con una montaña, para desgracia las consecuencias de este error, comenzaron a desestabilizar a la sociedad.

Día con día había reclamos apilándose en su escritorio, reclamos que venían de las diferentes familias que sufrieron pérdidas valiosas, pensó infantilmente que reponiendo las piezas perdidas las cosas se calmarían con el pasar de los meses, pero desgraciadamente esa creencia fue su segundo error. El descontento se fue generalizando más y más; como si alguien incitara a la sociedad de hacerlo.

Por un instante pensó en ese complot, el problema es quien ganaba con incitar una posible guerra civil, por eso volcó todo sus esfuerzos para mejorar la situación, por suerte la molestia de sus dos amigos no les hizo darle la espalda en estos tiempo de necesidad y el cuarteto de Maou 's estuvieron trabajando día y noche para socavar el descontento, aunque en un principio estuvieron a punto de tener resultado visibles, cierta conversación salió a la luz.

Todo el esfuerzo se fue por un hoyo cuando la sociedad empezó a señalar a Rias como una traidora, el mismo se sorprendió al escuchar que ella esperaba que su peón muriese en aquella fallida estrategia. Después de varios siglos, sus amigos más cercanos vieron al furia en los ojos azules de Sirzech Lucifer, se necesitó del enorme esfuerzo de Grayfia para que el Maou no liberara su energía de destrucción de manera descontrolada, arrasando con todos a su alrededor. Por unos leves momentos sopeso la idea de abofetear a su dulce y querida hermana para poder hacerla entrar en razón. Idea que fue desechando cuando comprendió que esas palabras estaban cavando la tumba de su familia.

 **¿Qué pasa cuando estas en la cima y no puedes hacer nada?**

Simplemente te tragas tu orgullo y vez el mundo arder; claro no le hizo gracia que Issei se separara de su hermana, comprendía que el pensamiento del castaño, y ¿Para qué culparlo de ese actuar? Venelana a su manera evito que ambos hermanos se confrontasen abiertamente, cosa que agradeció, para evitarse problemas decidio concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. Mantuvo la esperanza que Rias reflexionara en su momento, entrara en razón y se disculpara con el Sekiryuutei. Pero sus ojos y sus oídos le avisaron que el castaño se había casado, noticia que le sorprendió pero no le incomodo en lo absoluto, bueno de hecho fue la siempre sonriente Serafall quien en un arrebato de aburrimiento confesó ese hecho.

' _¿Qué mas podría salir mal?' –_ ese fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo

Recordó que un humano llamado Edward A. Murphy Jr. enuncio una ley que servía como un especie de mal augurio, alejando y tratando de no enunciar dicha ley, decidio continuar con su trabajo. Fue cuando las puertas de su oficina se abrieron de par en par, viendo a las personas que arribaron de improviso, tuvo que admitir que ese hombre era un genio.

" **Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal"**

Las personas que había arribado no era una desconocidas para el Maou, de hecho una era un pariente de él y el otro era el famoso "Emperador" de los rating games, Diehauser Belial. Victor Gremory era el hermano menor de Hugo, quien compartía similitudes con su hermano mayor salvo que él no tenían el temperamento relajado de Hugo, al igual que muchos nobles que no pudieron tener el "Derecho de Sucesión", tuvieron que esforzarse para tener un nombre en la sociedad, algunos optaban por el ranking de los rating games, otros como en el caso de Victor Gremory eran un poco más complejos. La vestimenta del Gremory era bastante militarizada, de un aspecto completamente oscuro. Habia un rumor que corrió en el inframundo durante una de las épocas más tumultuosa de la historia humana, existió una organización que tomo el uniforme que portaba Victor Gremory, la **Schutzstaffel** o simplemente las "SS" de Adolf Hittler, comparar ambas organizaciones era un error, ya que la "Cámara de los 72" fue la predecesora de las "SS".

Hola, sobrino – la voz de Victor Gremory era fría e intimidante - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Decirte que bien... sería una mentira – el pelirrojo miro de manera desafiante a su tío - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Jagdhund?

Tan amable como siempre – espeto el miembro de la cámara de los 72 – sabes el problema de Rias

Si lo sé – el Maou se mantuvo impasible a pesar de la mirada fría de su pariente – El consejo todavía está deliberando sobre qué hacer con ella

Error – una sonrisa sardónica apareció en los labios de Victor – el anciano Bael y la vieja Asteria se han hecho a un lado

¡¿Que dices?! – el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento - ¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Como lo oyes, Maou-sama – el Gremory hizo un ademan para que su sobrino se sentará – Ellos nos han entregado a Rias para que la procesemos

No esperaba eso – Sirzechs apretó sus manos convirtiéndolos en puños – Al menos estará protegida

¿Tú crees? – Victor alzo una ceja mientras soltaba un bufido – Si te refieres al "Derecho de Sucesión" pues estoy aquí para remediarlo

Una mirada de pesar adorno los ojos de Victor, por su parte Diehauser se mantenía al margen de la discusión entre ambos Gremory, los ojos de Satán Carmesí pasaron de Diehause a Victor, fue cuando su mente comprendió lo que se pariente estaba planeando.

Sabes que me negaré a eso – el tono desafiante de la voz de Sirzechs era evidente - ¿Acaso pretendes iniciar una guerra civil?

¿Guerra Civil? – Victor rio levemente mientras miraba con desdén – Dime quien te apoyaría, el honor de nuestra familia está por los suelos, tus compañeros Maou's no pueden moverse porque al igual que tu están bajo nuestro control – Diehauser alzo una ceja ante la declaración del Gremory – "La Cámara de los 72", "los Observantes" y por último los "Ángeles del Castigo", tres organizaciones que operan en las sombras creadas durante los tiempo de guerra para garantizar la supervivencia – la energía demoniaca de Sirzechs empezó a manifestarse tratando de intimidar a Victor – Tranquilízate… sobrino – los fríos ojos del Jagdhund hicieron que el Maou se tranquilizara – Eres el que está en la cima… pero nosotros nos arrastramos en la inmundicia para mantener esta paz – Victor suspiro pensando mejor sus palabras – No soy el villano en esta tragedia… créeme también quiero a Rias, pero la gente clama justicia y debemos dársela

Tragándose su orgullo, el Satan Carmesí se sentó nuevamente mientras contemplaba la situación, nunca le ha gustado poner en la balanza las cosas importantes, pero tanto el viejo Zekram como Asteria estuvieron en la misma situación, el problema era como debería afrontar lo que estaba por ocurrir, cada palabra dicha por su tío Victor era cierta, no había nadie en quien se apoyase para ayudar a su hermana, de hecho los propios aliados de su hermana estaban dándole la espalda.

¿Qué propones miembro de la Cámara de los 72? – con pesar Sirzechs agacho su mirada ignorando las expresiones de los dos demonios frente a él

Diehauser-sama te retara a un Rating Game por el puesto de Maou – Victor daba los pormenores de su plan – Lo juegas y lógicamente perderás – el líder de la casa Belial noto la confianza en el plan del Jagdhund - Es la manera más creíble de hacer que renuncies sobrino, después de eso tus derechos de sucesión serán restaurados

Lo que permitirá que arresten a Rias – el desesperanzador tono de voz de Sirzechs fue perceptible - ¿Al menos serán amables con ella?

Te garantizo eso – el Gremory hablo honestamente – Si ella resulta inocente podrás retar nuevamente a Diehauser por el puesto

Para molestia de Sirzechs el plan era bastante bueno, si luchaban bajo las reglas de un rating game, Diehauser Belial era el "Emperador", sus piezas y estrategias eran invencibles. El problema era que a pesar de que su corte era poderosa, ellos no luchaban en los juegos por centurias, lo que les daba una vital desventaja, alzo la mirada mientras que Diehauser se colocó frente a Sirzechs; todo eso era un simple requisito que necesitaban hacer para garantizar la paz de su sociedad.

" _ **Yo Diehauser Belial lo reto a un Rating Game… Sirzechs Lucifer"**_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, aquí nuevamente publicando sobre esta historia que para mi sorpresa fue de su agrado, pero por logica como previamente habia anunciado no actualizaria regularmente, pero recordé que este pequeño necesita amor y comprension. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir pero ¡wow!, me sentí emocionado al ver las opiniones de todos ustedes, una de las cosas que llamaron mi atencion era bueno... "Genio Malvado" era algo que no me esperaba en lo absoluto pero viniendo de la persona que lo dijo es un halago bien recibido.**_

 _ **Si bien, esta historia nacio por una chispa de inspiración, jamas le di la importancia a buscar un estilo, o un tema para escribir, es cierto que me gusta explorar, pero eso es lo interesante... cuando logras que alguien te lea y logras cambiar su percepcion de las cosas, sabes que haz hecho tu trabajo.**_

 _ **Porque lo digo... bueno a manera de reflexion y critica, espero lograr cosas desde un perspectiva completamente diferente, es por eso que busco (y no se si logro) no abusar de los cliches habituales, porque de alguna manera el abuso de estos hacen que la personas pierdan el interes en las obras.**_

 _ **Bueno, no me gusta extenderme mas... les deseo una buena noche o un buen día.**_

 _ **Ahora si... por fin actualizare Left Behind.**_


	4. Down in the zero

_Allí estaba él, sentado majestuosamente en un trono que no le correspondía, si cabello rojo resaltaba en la oscuridad de la habitación y sus parpados cerrados mostraban el turbulento estado en el que su mente se encontraba, la armadura que vestía estaba dañada por las batallas que vivió en el comienzo de lo que muchos consideraron la batalla del apocalipsis, que si bien no era la misma batalla narrada en la biblia se le acercaba enormemente por la cantidad de implicados en ella._

 _Cerca de 10 años desde que comenzó toda esta espiral que derivo en algo que no se debió dar, una cruenta y sangrienta revolución que el mismo ayudó a gestar, la cual se cobró la vida de miles de sus compatriotas y aliados que creyeron en ellos._

 _¿Cómo no hacerlo si el mundo estaba realmente mal?_

 _Ahora tras muchas batallas sin sentido aparente, tras sacrificios innecesarios, él reclamo la cabeza del que quizás era la mente maestra de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido, aunque al final fue un oportunista manipulador que simplemente aprovecho la situación._

 _Irónico – el pelirrojo hablo con tranquilidad mientras descansaba en el trono – Supuestamente tú eras el enemigo invencible y ni siquiera eras un rival digno_

 _Cualquiera que lo viese hablando a la nada pensaría que enloqueció, pero alguien escuchaba sus palabras pero no le respondería, a los pies de las escaleras que conectaban el piso del salón con el lugar donde descansaba el trono, se encontraba un cuerpo ensangrentado, mutilado con una brutalidad tal que difícilmente recordaría la forma de un cuerpo completo, lo más perturbador del cuerpo no era el estado sanguinolento del mismo sino la sonrisa que en él estaba plasmada._

 _Una tétrica sonrisa que recorría todo el rostro del cadáver, su blancos dientes brillaron aun en las sombras que se cernían sobre el cuerpo, repentinamente el hombre sentado en el trono empezó a reí levemente, con lentitud y esa risa se convirtió en una carcajada carente de razón. Nadie podía culparlo de ese acto de locura aparente, simplemente estaba ventilando las emociones que le habían embargado en esos momentos. Su risa continuo unos minutos que parecieron que se volvieron una eternidad, su cuerpo lentamente recupero la compostura mientras abrió los ojos, dos orbes de un aquamarina hermoso los cuales mostraban una ira contenida y controlada._

 _Alzo su mano izquierda mientras con su mirada la examinaba con dedicación, completamente mojada en sangre ajena a la de él, se quedó admirando su mano leves instantes antes de invocar el poder del que era dueño._

 _El poder de la destrucción que le confería la sangre de los Bael, surtió efecto eliminando cuanto rastro del agente extraño que manchaba su mano izquierda y también los últimos vestigios de lo que fue el corazón de aquel que asesino por si mismo. Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron de par en par, atravesando el umbral se vio la elegante figura de la mujer que era su esposa, su siempre lustroso cabello plateado estaba tan rojo como la cabellera del hombre que desposo hacía ya casi medio milenio, su andar era elegante y sobre todo profesional._

 _Pero su rostro mostraba el mismo estado de cansancio que mostraba el hombre, las orbes plateadas de la mujer miraron primeramente al cuerpo en el suelo para después posarlo en el que estaba sentado en el trono._

 _¿Todo termino? – con suave voz la mujer espero la respuesta del hombre_

 _Si, ya todo termino – la respuesta era corta y a la vez tranquila – Por fin podremos descansar Fia-chan_

 _Sabes, desde hace años que esperaba que me llamaras así – la mujer sonrió amablemente mientras el hombre se levantó para acercársele – Sirzechs… te tardaste mucho_

 _Perdóname por tardarme diez años en volver – Sirzechs contestaba con amabilidad_

 _No te preocupes, te habría esperado cien años o tal vez más – la peliplatino acorto la distancia para abrazar a su esposo – Pero por fin puedo estar tranquila_

 _Gracias Grayfia – el pelirrojo correspondió el gesto mientras sentía como el cuerpo de la mujer temblaba levemente - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

 _Dime – la mujer se separó levemente para encarar a su esposo - ¿Qué necesitas que haga?_

 _Adelántate con el resto – Sirzechs suspiraba suavemente – A estas alturas Issei ha de haber terminado con su parte… pero necesito ir a otro lado_

 _¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? – Grayfia mostraba preocupación por las palabras que empleo su pareja_

 _No te preocupes, no es nada peligroso – con una sonrisa tranquilizadora trato de calmar la preocupación de su mujer – Es alguien que debo conocer por mis propios ojos_

 _Entiendo – la princesa de plata de la aniquilación se separó completamente de Sirzechs – Solamente no te tardes otros diez años… ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Asintiendo lentamente el pelirrojo vio como Grayfia se alejaba de él nuevamente, con una última mirada vio el cadáver de Rizevim Livan Lucifer, con un simple ademán le hizo desaparecer de la existencia con su poder de la destrucción._

 _Rizevim – Sirzechs hablo a la nada nuevamente – Me aseguraré que de ti… ni siquiera quede un recuerdo tuyo_

 _Salió del salón del trono con una calma que pareciera que la cruenta pelea que se desarrolló allí dentro ni siquiera hubiese ocurrido, nadie sabría que el mismo arrancó el corazón del más grande traidor al mundo mientras este reia vociferando lo hermoso que era salirse con la suya, pero no fueron esas palabras las que le inquietaron para cometer el acto que pensaba ejecutar, sino una declaración que el mismo Rizevim le hizo antes de morir._

" _Tu hermana es una mujer digna de mi semilla… Espero que disfrutes del producto de nuestra unión"_

 _Un gesto de amargura se asomó en el rostro del Sirzechs Gremory, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban pero trataba de negar la cruel realidad que de ellas venían, no necesito un guía para navegar en los laberinticos pasillos del palacio de Khaos Brigade su instinto le guio magistralmente hasta llegar al lugar a donde necesitaba estar. Una fina puerta de mármol le separaba a él y al producto de la infame unión de su única hermana con el mayor mal que el mundo conociera._

 _Cerro los ojos para tratar de ganar la fuerza para abrir el contenido de esa "caja de pandora", una vez que obtuvo la resolución necesaria, se abrió paso entre las puertas, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue una hermosa habitación adornada con muñecas y otros peluches finamente elaborados, el recuerdo de la habitación de Rias le vino de golpe, casi en su totalidad era un reflejo de aquel lugar que había quedado congelado en el tiempo dentro de la mansión Gremory, un trago amargo que le lleno de un vacío fue lo que ocasiono aquel recuerdo, pero lo que más le desmoronó moralmente fue la pequeña niña sentada tranquilamente jugando con a la fiesta del té._

 _Un lacio y hermoso cabello plateado cuyas puntas eran de un carmesí brillante, un rostro delicado como el de las mismas muñecas que adornaban su habitación, el aura de inocencia que de ella provenía era algo que no se podía explicar debido a quien era su padre. La pequeña niña estaba ensimismada en su mundo de fantasía, ajena a la sangre y caos que se desarrollaban en diferentes puntos de aquel castillo, esa tranquila sonrisa llenaba de remordimiento el interior del Sirzechs Gremory quien apretó la mandíbula tratando de calmar sus emociones._

 _La pequeña se percató la presencia del super demonio, quien le miró fijamente para sonreírle abiertamente, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos al notar como la pequeña niña se acercó grácilmente hasta él._

 _Hola – la suave delicada voz de la pequeña niña llegó hasta los oídos de Sirzechs – Es raro que tenga visitas – con su delicada mano tomo el guante metálico de la armadura de Sirzechs – Mi nombre es Rose… Rose Gremory_

 _Rose – el pelirrojo sintió una opresión en el corazón al pronunciar el nombre de la pequeña – Y dime Rose, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Mi mamá me dijo que esperara en este lugar – con suavidad Rose respondió a la pregunta – Dos personas muy importantes vendrían a conocerme_

 _¿Dos personas? – Sirzechs se adentró en la habitación hasta llegar a la cama – ¿Puedo saber quiénes son?_

 _Un joven muy valiente y fuerte… que él sería el hombre con el que me casaría – la respuesta intrigo bastante al pelirrojo mientras que la niña tomo una de sus muñecas para empezar a jugar con ella – El otro sería un rey muy poderoso quien a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo mi mamá… me protegería porque me querría al conocerme_

 _Sirzechs agacho la mirada visiblemente dolido, primeramente por las declaraciones que Rose le había hecho y porque su hermana aún tenía esperanzas en su único hermano mayor, apretó sus manos tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta a lo que debía hacer, por un lado el único familiar directo que aparte del pelirrojo no deseaba saber nada sobre su parentesco sanguíneo, ya que buscaba un inicio desde cero; mientras que él se había prometido borrar cuanto vestigio de la sangre de Lucifer quedaba en el mundo._

 _Sirzechs – una tercera voz le llamo desde la puerta - ¿Es ella?_

 _Levantando la mirada lo vio parado frente a la habitación, Issei Leviatán mostraba un semblante duro y bastante intranquilo; pero de alguna manera supo suavizar sus gestos para no preocupar a la pequeña sentada al lado de él._

 _Supongo que te lo dijo – Sirzechs respondió con amargura – Dime, ¿ella sufrió… antes de irse?_

 _El castaño negó con la cabeza haciendo que el super demonio se sintiera aliviado_

 _Yo cumplo mis promesas – Issei se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo – Y tengo que cumplir una más… - la mirada hetercromática del Sekiryuutei se posó en el líder de los Gremory - … te pregunto, ¿Qué vas hacer?_

 _No lo sé – la respuesta fue inmediata – Realmente no sé qué hacer_

 _¿Señor se encuentra bien? – la voz de Rose llamo la atención de los dos hombres – Se ve triste…_

 _Con genuina preocupación los ojos aquamarina de la pequeña Gremory se posaron en el Sirzechs quien se sintió mal al verse reflejados en aquellos ojos, sinceramente no deseaba reconocer que no podía hacer nada en contra de alguien quien no tenía alguna relación con todas las atrocidades que su padre cometió o de las culpas que su madre cargaba a razón de sus malas decisiones._

 _¿Pero cómo podrían protegerla de resto del mundo?_

 _Ella se refirió a esto como su última traición - el joven Maou se acercó a la pequeña demonio – No tengo problemas en llevármela conmigo_

 _Se a lo que te refieres – el líder de los Gremory rio levemente – Piensas cuidar de ella… ¿hasta que sea suficientemente mayor como para desposarla?_

 _¡Sabes que ninguna de mis esposas me lo permitiría! – Issei miro de soslayo mientras sonrió divertido – Y aunque soy poderoso, todas ellas dan miedo si se enfadan_

 _Eso te pasa por armar un harem tan peligroso – el demonio rio tranquilamente – Es un año menor a Gen-chan… sería buena esposa para él_

 _Convencer a Momo será difícil – el Maou Leviatán se rasco la nuca preocupado – Tal vez con un poco de ayuda de Ravel y Sona_

 _La pequeña Rose miraba curiosa la conversación entre los dos adultos porque no entendía lo que estaban diciendo entre ellos, pero rio al mismo tiempo que aquellos dos, asintiendo al mismo tiempo los dos adultos se encaminaron a la salida de la habitación de la pequeña Gremory, no sin antes extenderle la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro. La pequeña sonrió ante el gesto tomando las manos de ambos adultos sabía que las dos personas que esperaba había llegado para llevársela lejos de ese lugar; tal como su mama le decía todas la noches… y al que el lugar donde la llevarían sería el mejor de todo el mundo… un lugar llamado "hogar"._

* * *

 **Down in the zero**

* * *

Sirzechs se había quedado quieto al escuchar la declaración de Diehauser, con amargura mira a su tío Víctor quien pacientemente esperaba la respuesta del joven Maou, mientras que el líder de la casa Belial se mostraba imperturbable a pesar de formar parte de lo que ambos consideraban una farsa en todo sentido de la palabra, simplemente era algo protocolario para poder llevar a su hermana a juicio y sinceramente tenía la opción de negarse por completo. Su mente sopeso varios escenarios probables en el plan de su tío, pero al igual que él de alguna manera creía que Rias era inocente de los cargos que se le imputaban en la cámara de los 72, suspiro hondamente mientras trato de formular la frase que marcaría su vida por completo.

Yo Sirzechs Lucifer acepto tu reto – el Maou respondió solemnemente mientras alzo la mano para estrecharla con Diehauser

Los ojos gris acero del "Emperador" miraron sorprendidos el gesto que el propio Sirzechs mostraba en esos momentos muy dentro sabía que este reto implicaba que perdería su puesto como uno de los cuatro líderes del inframundo; pero de resultar su hermana inocente valdría la pena tal sacrificio. Diehauser tomó con fuerza y determinación la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía sin ninguna mala intención oculta.

Maou-sama, es usted una persona admirable – el líder de la casa Belial se mostraba respetuoso ante su líder – Espero un gran juego contra de usted

Lo mismo digo "Emperador" – la respuesta que dio el Satán Carmesí fue sorpresiva y honesta

Victo aplaudió fuertemente interrumpiendo el gesto entre ambos demonios, mientras que sus ojos se posaron fieramente en su sobrino quien le devolvió la mirada severamente molesto.

Dejemos el deportivismo para después - el infame Jagdhund rio sardónicamente – Bueno como lo indica el protocolo el encuentro será en tres días – tanto como Diehauser y Sirzechs asintieron al unísono – las reglas de encuentro de darán en ese mismo instante así que espero que te prepares a conciencia

No te preocupes – el portador del título de Lucifer miro fijamente a su familiar – Estoy consciente de lo que va a pasar

Espero eso Sirzechs – Víctor se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina – el anuncio oficial de su encuentro se dará mañana… por favor sean discretos y no nos causen problemas

El líder de la casa Belial se despidió en silencio mientras siguió de cerca al miembro de la cámara de los 72, tras su partida el pelirrojo hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrio en ese momento se sentó en su sillón y se agarró el puente de la nariz tratando de calmar la terrible migraña que en esos momentos le azoto con fuerza. De todos los posibles oponentes tenían que elegir a aquel que estaba en la cima del Ranking y sencillamente eso hacia caer sus posibilidades de victoria a cero. En un combate campal tendría oportunidad de ganar ya que su poder prácticamente era indetenible, aun con la habilidad "Worthlessness" de la propia casa Belial no era un problema en contra del poder de la destrucción de los Bael. La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando la figura de su asistente y esposa, Grayfia quien traía una bandeja de fina plata en sus manos, sobre ella estaba una botella medio llena de vino y una copa. Con gracia la coloco en el desordenado escritorio para servirle un poco del licor al Maou.

Supuse que necesitaría esto Maou-sama – la voz profesional de la peli plateada resonó en cada pared de la oficina – Espero que le sea de ayuda

Sabes en estos instantes eres una bendición – el Maou hablo jovialmente - ¿Qué haría sin ti Fia-chan?

El inframundo colapsaría por tus tonterías – la fría respuesta de la ama de llaves de los Gremory fue cortante – Pero al menos reconoces tu inutilidad

Eres cruel – el pelirrojo hizo un leve puchero – Necesitaré algo más fuerte

Lo sé – la ama de llaves se quitó la cinta de la cabeza despojándose de su imagen de doncella – Esto es apenas para empezar

Discretamente le cedió la copa a Sirzechs quien la tomo agradecido y bebió de lleno el contenido, la peli plateada por su parte saco de entre los muebles varias botellas que el propio Maou escondia para su diversión personal, a pesar de que la mujer miro con desaprobación la enorme cantidad de licor escondido, simplemente abrió uno de las botellas para empezar a beber de ella.

Sabes que te hace mal la bebida – el pelirrojo miro con gracia a su esposa

Yo también lo necesito en estos momentos – Grayfia se detuvo a medio camino – Ya que en tres días quedare desempleada

Suspirando relleno su copa para continuar bebiendo con la esperanza de que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera, aunque sabía que sencillamente estaría allí cuando despertase.

* * *

Irina estaba completamente nerviosa mientras esperaba en aquella sala, se encontraban en los cuarteles de Grigori más concretamente en el pabellón médico del mismo, unos días después de que les dieran de alta el consejero técnico de DxD apareció en la puerta de la casa de Issei con la noticia de que le prepararía un reemplazo para el ojo perdido del castaño, pero que requeriría de tiempo para tenerlo listo, aquella idea simplemente fue tomada sin meditarlo mucho, ya que el propio Issei sabía del enorme intelecto del ángel caído y era algo que necesitaba para no estar en ninguna clase de desventaja en futuras batallas.

Eso no quitaba que necesitaría de una operación delicada para poder conectar sus nervios al nuevo ojo y los riesgos de ceguera completa eran bastante altos.

¡Irina-san! – la voz de Ravel llamo la atención de la albino/castaña - ¡Irina-san!

Con rapidez se levantó en recibir a su amiga y futura esposa del castaño, la preocupación en el rostro de la pequeña rubia era evidente pero más que nada su mirada reflejaba molestia por los eventos que ocurrieron en su ausencia.

¡¿Por qué adelantaron la operación?! – la rubia preguntaba directamente a la esposa del sekiryuutei – Acaso no iban a esperarse dos meses

Tranquila Ravel-chan – la ángel caído trataba de calmar a la Phenex – Esto fue de improviso… yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo

P-Pero – discretas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos azules de Ravel – Era una operación delicada

Lo sé – Irina hizo que ambas se sentaran – Pero Issei se enteró de lo de Rias y Azazel apareció de pronto frente a nosotros

Mi familia está hecha un caos – la albino/castaña miro preocupada a su acompañante – Saber que la cámara de los 72 se está encargando con lo de Gremory-san hizo que nos pusiéramos nerviosos

Ravel-chan, ¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa Cámara de los 72? – la pregunta llamó la atención de Ravel quien suspiro derrotadamente

Son una especie de organización que opera en las sombras – Irina asintió levemente ante la explicación – Está integrada por aquellos demonios que no pudieron suceder a ser líderes de sus respectivas casas

Entiendo… son como una especie de policía – Ravel asintió comprendiendo la comparativa

Es un modo de verlo… pero… - un incómodo silencio se dio brevemente entre ambas jóvenes – Son mucho más peligrosos, ellos tienen sus propias reglas y no rinden cuentas ante nadie

¡Ni siquiera a los Maou! – la joven caído se llevó las manos a la boca mostrando su sorpresa

Ni siquiera a ellos… porque son la justicia dentro del inframundo – la rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Sus juicios son bastante duros y ni que digamos de sus interrogatorios, el problema que a pesar de sus métodos cuando son encontrados inocentes no hay duda en sus veredictos

Esta cámara… va en busca de Rias, ¿Verdad? – Ravel asintió levemente mientras que la joven caído agacho su mirada – Entiendo…

Pero no debemos preocuparnos – la Phenex mostraba seguridad en su palabras – mientras ella tenga los derechos de sucesión no pueden hacerle nada

¿Derechos de sucesión? – nuevamente Irina se encontraba perdida por los términos que usaba Ravel

Bien, son derechos que protegen a los demonios que sucederán al puesto de líder – la pequeña Phenex levantó uno de sus dedos para enfatizar su explicación – Les otorga una especie de inmunidad a ciertas cuestiones que conllevasen que no hubiese una sucesión directa entre generaciones – la joven demonio se levantó de su asiento – Si estallase una guerra los sucesores no son enviados a combatir o tiene la opción de elegir a su futura esposa o esposo

¡Un momento! – la caído interrumpió la explicación de su acompañante – Eso último que dijiste porque no aplicó con Rias y el compromiso con tu hermano

Bien… según me explicaron después de todo el alboroto – Ravel se sentó nuevamente y mostraba cierta pena en su rostro – Ese derecho le fue negado porque necesitaban asegurar a un buen prospecto para procrear a un heredero… lógicamente la herencia Phenex era muy preciada, pudiesen haberla comprometido con Sairaog Bael – Irina miro curiosa a la pequeña rubia – Pero conllevaba a que Rias perdiese su apellido al ser los Bael de una posición social más alta – la joven demonio suspiro cansadamente – En fin me desvié un poco del tema… lo que quiero decir es que no la pueden procesar abiertamente por ser la siguiente heredera

Entiendo un poco – el alivio en el rostro de la esposa del Sekiryuutei se evidencio - ¿Entonces no debemos preocuparnos?

Ambas se miraron fijamente para asentir levemente, a pesar del enorme daño que la pelirroja habia provocado al hombre que ambas amaban no sentían ningún rencor extremo en contra de Rias ya que simplemente acordaron olvidar el pasado y enfocarse en el presente; una decisión valiente para personas lo bastante jóvenes como ellos. Casi al término de su conversación, Azazel salió por la puerta donde separaba aquella sala con el pabellón médico.

Azazel-sama – la albino/castaña se levantó de su asiento seguida por Ravel - ¿Cómo está?

Issei se encuentra bien – el pelinegro sonrió tranquilamente – La operación fue un éxito rotundo… debemos esperar a que se recupere, quizás en un par de días le demos de alta

El alivio en Irina y Ravel fue notado por el consejero de DxD quien palmeo con suavidad el hombro de ambas jovencitas, haciendo que le miraran fijamente.

Están llevándolo a su cuarto en estos momentos – el caído comentó con tranquilidad – Vayan a verlo, no se preocupen esto no es un hospital asi que se pueden quedar con el tiempo que quieran

¿El está despierto? – la pregunta de Ravel hizo que Azazel tragara saliva

De hecho sí – el caído respondió mecánicamente – Por favor no le pregunten nada de la operación, cuando llegue el momento yo mismo les diré los pormenores.

Entendemos – Irina hablo por las dos para ambas inclinarse levemente – Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi esposo

No agradezcas nada – Azazel se despidió mientras comenzó a caminar lentamente

Las dos jóvenes miraron como el ángel caído se alejaba, ellas simplemente se dieron la vuelta y fueron a visitar al peón de Sona. Por su parte Azazel se sumía en sus recuerdos más concretamente en una conversación previa con Issei.

 _El castaño tenía un semblante de preocupación su único ojo bueno miraba al piso al saber una cuestión importante sobre la operación a la que sería sometido._

 _Azazel-san… - la voz temblorosa de Issei demostraba el miedo que sentía en esos momentos - ¿Podrías repetírmelo por favor?_

 _Está bien Issei – el caído se mostró comprensivo por las dudas que el castaño mostraba – Debes de estar consciente durante toda la operación eso me garantizará que los nervios artificiales de tu nuevo ojo se conecten correctamente a los nervios ópticos de tu cuerpo – con discreción vio como el chico frente a él apretó sus manos sobre sus muslos – Sé que será demasiado doloroso para ti… pero ese simple procedimiento aumenta tus posibilidades a un cien por ciento_

 _Será demasiado doloroso – el sekiryuutei comento en un hilillo de voz – Pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo_

 _Azazel sonrio ante la decisión y determinación que tenía el castaño frente a la terrible tortura a la que sería sometido para recuperar la visión de su ojo perdido, cuando el investigador de Sacred Gear supo que el joven iba en serio saco un pequeño estuche en el cual estaba el reemplazo que sería su ojo derecho, el iris era completamente rojo algo curioso para el castaño, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que parecía moverse enfocando constantemente._

 _Parece que está con vida – el comentario hecho por Issei hizo reír levemente al ángel caído_

 _De hecho está procesando la información que está recibiendo – Azazel respondió con tranquilidad - ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dar algo común y corriente?_

 _Nunca pasó por mi mente – el Sekiryuutei mostró la misma sonrisa que el que fue su cliente – Usted es un inventor espero que no sea nada ilegal_

 _Es ilegal si alguien se entera – Azazel cerró la puerta de la habitación – Issei no es un secreto lo que planeas hacer… ¿Quieres convertirte en un Maou?_

 _Si, necesito tener poder real para defenderme a mí a las personas importantes para mí – la contestación del castaño fue inmediata y certera_

 _¿Qué pasó con el sueño de ser el Rey del Harem? – el pelinegro miro fijamente al joven sentado en la silla_

 _Murió junto con mi amor por Rias Gremory – suspirando cansadamente el joven se levantó de su asiento – Tal vez tenga un harem al final de cuentas pero este no será hecho en base a los sentimientos propios, sino a los beneficios que pueda obtener_

 _Te refieres a uniones por conveniencia… eso es bajo – el ángel caído miraba como el joven se acercaba a una ventana – De ese tipo de acuerdos se mueve el mundo, ¿Eso es lo quieres para ti o para las demás que te sigan?_

 _Soy un idiota y mucho menos un buen político – Issei cerró su mano izquierda formando un puño – Solamente tengo un sacred gear como moneda de intercambio… y una fama que va en declive por culpa de mi anterior dueña – el pelinegro asintió ante las palabras del castaño – Irina se casó conmigo porque ambos dejamos de ser normales tras esa batalla, Ravel se casará conmigo porque ella me ama y también porque puedo usar las influencias de su familia para ascender a demonio de clase alta – una sonrisa amarga adorno el rostro del castaño mientras la mirada seria de Azazel se posaba en él – Sona ha decidido comprometerse conmigo para que pueda usarla también… sé que el camino que estoy recorriendo es duro y bastante peligroso_

 _Sitri-san es muy inteligente y sabe moverse en la política – el consejero de DxD hablo interrumpiendo a Issei – Ravel es muy hábil como manager y puede manejar tu imagen a la perfección – el hombre se acercó al Sekiryuutei para continuar hablando – Irina a pesar de su condición actual aun es bien recibida en el paraíso y también en Grigori… Issei te estas rodeando de mujeres que pueden catapultarte a la cima- el caído se mostró inusualmente serio - es bueno que reconozcas tu debilidad y como lo has dicho tienes demasiadas carencias en tu camino como Maou – la mueca de disgusto en Issei sacó una sonrisa a Azazel – recuerda que no siempre tendrás a tus mujeres a tu lado – el castaño asintió a la afirmaciones del consejero de DxD – Mmm… Necesitaras estudiar mucho a partir de ahora, sé que todas ellas te enseñaran gustosas._

 _Ya veo, aprovechare todo el tiempo que tengo disponible a partir de ahora – el ojo izquierdo de Issei miro con atención el nuevo ojo que sería implantado en su cuerpo - ¿Cuándo empezarás la operación?_

 _No hubo una respuesta rápida a la pregunta de Issei, pero si supo que se arrepentiría de ella._

Azazel se sentó en la habitación que usaba provisionalmente como una oficina, miro nuevamente hacia la ventana para notar el agotamiento que se percibía en su reflejo, tuvo que admitir que Issei era lo bastante valiente para someterse a una cirugía en esas condiciones, aun recordaba como tuvo que ser atado con cadenas mágicas mientras el caído hurgaba en el consciente sekiryuutei, más de una ocasión grito de dolor, más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento por el procedimiento, pero cuando por fin aquel ojo artificial estuvo completamente instalado supo que su trabajo estaba siendo recompensado.

Para ser un idiota tiene agallas – el pelinegro comentó mientras saco un vaso y una botella de Whisky – Brindo a tu estupidez, Rias Gremory

* * *

Rias se levantó de su cama completamente aburrida, el encierro no le ayudaba en nada y simplemente hacia que su humor estuviese por los suelos; con lentitud decidió arreglarse como usualmente lo hacía miro su reflejo en espejo para notar unas leves ojeras por la falta de sueño que había padecido por varios meses pero nada que no se pudiese ocultar con un discreto maquillaje, miro a su mesita de noche para ver cinco peones perfectamente acomodados en fila, el disgusto se hizo presente en su mirada. Aquella piezas de ajedrez eran un pequeño recordatorio de las acciones que cometía por culpa de su infundado miedo en contra de Issei, todo el tiempo que estuvo aislada se dio a la tarea de meditar sus acciones para llegar a una conclusión completamente racional.

"Ella había sido una estúpida al dejarse convencer por las palabras de Loki"

Aunque admitiría eso, no significaba que buscaría el perdón de Issei y le rogaría que regresara con ella; porque comprendía a la perfección lo dolorosas que fueron sus palabras que dijo al calor de la discusión con Sona, por eso se tragaría su vergüenza y viviría con la culpa por el resto de su vida. Con un andar tranquilo camino por los pasillos de la mansión Gremory el cual extrañamente lo encontraba más lúgubre que de costumbre, lo primero que se encontró fue la sala donde estaban reunidos los miembros de su sequito quienes rodeaban a Asia Argento.

Lo primero que encontró a la joven alfil visiblemente devastada y llorando abiertamente, llevada por la curiosidad se acercó a sus sirvientes para saber el motivo por que cual la rubia estaba en ese estado.

¿Asia que te ha pasado? – la joven demonio pregunto con suavidad pero mostrando preocupación

El ya no está… - Asia respondió quedamente – S-Sus p-padres… n-ni s-siquiera me reconocieron

No entiendo - la pelirroja se arrodillo frente a su alfil - ¿Cómo que ya no está?

Rias… lo que pasa es que… - Akeno se mostraba indecisa en continuar – Asia fue a buscar a Issei-kun

Todos esperaron una reacción violenta por parte de su ama, pero ella mantuvo la calma lo suficiente para no asustarlos, pero eso no evito que se mordiera el labio inferior en un intento de controlar sus emociones, suspiro profundamente para continuar escuchando, la pelinegra midió el lenguaje corporal de su amigo en un vano intento de comprenderla pero decidió continuar.

Issei dejo su casa hace tiempo – Akeno prosiguió con la explicación mientras consolaba a la amable alfil – Y a sus padres les han borrado completamente la memoria

Es comprensible – Rias hablo cortantemente – Corto sus lazos con su familia para no involúcralos más con nosotros

Dices que esto fue premeditado – la Himejima estaba sorprendida por la conclusión de su amiga – Issei-kun no sería tan cruel… el no…

El ya no es el mismo Akeno-san – Rossweisse interrumpió a la joven Reina – El cambio por lo que pasó y lo comprendo bastante… yo lo hubiese hecho igual

¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! – la reina de Rias se mostraba dolida ante la calma de la valquiria – ¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES LO QUE SIGNIFICA LO QUE HIZO! – la pelinegra se acercó hasta donde estaba la peli plateada – ¡SIMPLEMENTE HA DESECHADO SU FAMILIA!

Puedes considerarlo cruel – Xenovia respaldó las palabras de la valquiria – Pero estas en posición de criticar sus acciones – la portadora de Durandal recibió senda mirada de desprecio por parte de la sacerdotisa - ¿Acaso no hicimos lo mismo con él?

¡AUN ASI SUS PADRES NO MERECIAN OLVIDARLO… ES DOLOROSO! – Akeno se tomo la cabeza recordando su propio pasado - ¡ES DOLOROSO NEGAR A TUS PADRES!

Issei tuvo la determinación de hacer ese sacrificio – la valquiria se sento al lado de su compañera caballero – Algo que ninguno de nosotros tuvo en consideración con él – la mirada celeste mostraba desdén en contra de Akeno – El te ayudo a reconciliarte con Baraqiel… al final recuperaste a tu padre y que fue lo que hiciste, simplemente te quedaste callada al igual que todos ese día – la pelinegra miraba dolida a Rossweisse – Yo mismo lo hice pero no comprendía bien el motivo por el cual lo hice

Eres tan culpable como nosotros – Kiba hablo tranquilamente mientras posó su mirada en la peli plateada – También le diste la espalda… no intentes ser una victima

¿Victima? – la joven valquiria miró con curiosidad al rubio – Jamas dije eso… aquí todos somos culpables, unos por apoyar y otros por quedarse callados – Rossweisse se paró lentamente y coloco un folder un la mesa frente a ella y sobre esta una pieza de Torre – Yo simplemente fui reencarnada por un contrato y al cual estoy renunciando en estos momentos

Rossweisse-san… ¿porque haces esto ahora? – Asia estaba sorprendida por la repentina acción de su amiga – Rias-san no se merece esto

No es la única, Asia-chan – Xenovia imito su acción pero solamente mostrando la pieza de caballo – Soy una idiota en cuestiones normales como comprender el ambiente a mi alrededor – todos miraron a la portadora de Durandal – Pero soy una persona de honor y le hice una promesa a Issei de convertirme en su pieza cuando este sea un demonio de clase alta

La joven heredera de los Gremory miraba con suma hostilidad las acciones de sus dos sirvientes, quienes se mostraban tranquilas frente a Rias

¿Qué significa esto? – la pregunta de Rias mostraba cierta hostilidad oculta

Simplemente que yo renuncio a ser tu sirviente – Rossweisse hablo con completo control de sus emociones – De hecho en el contrato estipulaba que podía renuncia en cualquier momento siempre y cuando mostrara un pieza de reemplazo

En mi caso es lo mismo – la peli azul comentaba de una manera similar – En esos momentos cuando decidi que me revivieras no sabia que hacer con mi vida, mis convicciones y creencias habia sido aplastadas con la verdad que el mundo nos ocultaba – Xenovia se volvío a sentar en el sofá en el que estaba – Pero de lo que estaba segura era que lo hice por Issei

¡¿QUIÉN VA ACEPTARLAS?! – la pelirroja se levantó de donde estaba - ¡NADIE! ¡ACASO ESPERAN QUE "ISSEI" LAS RECIBA CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS! – la dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante las palabras de Rias - ¡EL SIMPLEMENTE LAS VA A RECHAZAR COMO LO HIZO CON SU FAMILIA… Y ENTONCES ¿QUE HARÁN?!

Rias… de ¿dónde crees que sacamos estas piezas? – la valquiria respondía mientras desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar – Tenemos a alguien quien ya nos ha aceptado

Un incómodo silencio siguió tras las palabras de Rossweisse, pronto la pelirroja empezó a atar cabos acerca de lo que estaba pasando, su odio simplemente se acrecentó lo suficiente como para ignorar la reciente presencia de alguien conocido para ella, pronto recibió la respuesta que le molestaría enormemente escuchar en esos momentos.

Me gustaría que las aceptases – la voz de una nueva persona interrumpió la tensión que crecía en la habitación

Grayfia Lucifuge estaba de pie apareciendo por uno de los pasillos, un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas pero pasaba desapercibido por la dura mirada que tenía en sus plateados ojos, un extraño frío lleno la habitación mientras la joven Gremory sostenía la mirada de su hermana política.

Rias lo que quiero es que intercambies piezas conmigo – la ama de llaves sonaba cortes – Decidí empezar mi propia corte tras varios años de negarme a hacerlo

Es una broma – la pelirroja se acercó para encarar a la esposa de su hermano - ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

Rias… no voy a mentirte – la demonio se acercó con lentitud hasta donde estaba la pelirroja – Ellas dos se me acercaron hace una semana pidiéndome un favor imposible… pero accedí porque sus motivos me resultaron validos – Tanto Rossweisse y Xenovia desviaron su mirada para no encarar a su ama – Desean salirse de tu grupo y ser libres… por eso quiero agregarlas a mi corte

¡ELLAS ME PERTENECEN! – la joven estallo en ira al sentirse traicionada por las dos mujeres - ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

¡RIAS GREMORY! – Grayfia alzo la voz molesta - ¡Esta familia nunca ha considerado objetos a sus sirvientes!... Si uno de ellos se siente inconforme se le da la oportunidad de cambiar de dueño sin rechistar o me equivoco Asteria-sama

Rias miro detrás de ella para encontrarse con la figura de Asteria quien estaba parada detrás de su nieta, la mirada cansada de la anciana mostraba dureza pero sobre todo descontento ante el arrebato que estaba mostrando la futura heredera del clan.

Es una tradición que yo misma inicie – la anciana mujer hablo quedamente- me gustaría que la honrases Rias-chan

Con suma molestia la joven Gremory tomó las dos piezas entre sus manos para nuevamente irse a encerrar a su habitación, el resto del grupo miro enmudecido a los dos miembros de la corte de Grayfia, quienes agradecieron la intervención de la anciana.

Rossweisse y Xenovia – la peli plateada se dirigió a sus dos nuevas sirvientes – Retirense a sus nuevas habitaciones, ya hablaremos mas a detalle.

La ama de llaves les entrego un pequeño papel doblado, la valquiria fue la primera en recibirlo para leer su contenido con asintió levemente y pronuncio un leve gracias, Xenovia miro curiosa la reacción de su maestra pero esta simplemente le tomo de antebrazo llevándosela con ella.

Estuviste bebiendo – Asteria hablo mientras miraba como las otras dos se alejaban – No es propio de ti Grayfia

Acompañe a mi esposo por unas horas – la respuesta de la peli plateada sorprendió a la anciana – Recibió la visita de su tío

Así que Víctor es aquel que se está moviendo – la anciana Gremory se sentó en un sillón mientras que el resto de la corte de Rias le miro curioso – tenía que ser el propio hermano de Zeoticus

Disculpen – Kiba se acercó respetuosamente ante las dos demonios mayores - ¿podrían explicarnos lo que pasa?

La anciana miro furtivamente a la esposa del Maou para saber si era prudente revelar esa información a aquellos jóvenes, Grayfia suspiro débilmente mientras el alcohol aun causaba estragos en su sistema.

No puedo decir mucho – la ama de llaves respondía cortantemente – Lo único que necesitan saber es que la situación se ha complicado más de la cuenta

Asteria suspiro cansada por los problemas que prácticamente estaban por encima de sus capacidades, miro con preocupación al grupo que conformaba la corte de Rias Gremory, tomando una dolorosa decisión se atrevió a hablar para aclarar las dudas de los presentes.

Victor Gremory es el hermano menor de Zeoticus – Grayfia miro sorprendida a la anciana demonio – Es un miembro de la Cámara de los 72 y uno realmente peligroso – los jóvenes prestaban atención a las palabras de Asteria – Le han apodado "Jadghund" porque no parará hasta conseguir su objetivo - Tanto Kiba como las demás tragaron saliva antes las palabras de la anciana – Victor no es un hombre malo, no hay malicia en sus acciones… simplemente es demasiado duro y cruel para traer justicia en un mundo tan corrupto como el nuestro

Él está implicado en procesar a Rias por alta traición – la ama de llaves se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá – Es un crimen bastante pesado por el cual acusan a mi hermana menor – la peli plateada suspiro cansadamente – Ya preparó todo lo posible para enjuiciar a su ama… si son inteligentes solo les quedan dos opciones... una es apoyarla hasta el final y la otra hacer como Rossweisse y Xenovia… alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible

¿Cómo nos puede pedir eso? – después de mucho tiempo Koneko se atrevió a hablar – Es su propia familia

En el peor de los casos puede ser encontrada culpable – Asteria mostraba un semblante dolido – el veredicto se extiende a toda su corte… tanto ella como ustedes reciben el mismo castigo - la anciana mujer les miro con compasión – No sabemos qué puede pasar en el futuro con ella… por favor tomen una decisión y manténganse firmes

Aquellas palabras probaron ser un enorme peso para los jóvenes demonios que conformaban la corte de Rias Gremory, las miradas apesumbradas de ellos eran la señal de las terribles sensaciones que estaban experimentando ante las palabras que la propia familia de su ama les decían con mucho dolor y pesar; pero de lo único que estaban seguros era que su lealtad no sería cuestionada por nada y nadie dentro del inframundo.

* * *

Issei apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, sinceramente consideraba a Azazel como un maldito perro sadista pero al que debía recriminar e insultar lo que vivió hace unas horas debía ser a él mismo. Por suerte le habían dado analgésicos para controlar el dolor y par de hechizos mágicos para controlar las pulsaciones que sentía provenir de su ojo derecho, el cual estaba bajo un parche médico para evitar cualquier complicación que pudiese generarle molestias, miro a través de la ventana de su habitación el cielo artificial del inframundo mostraba leves chispas simulando un cielo estrellado, suspiro ante la hermosa vista mientras se recostó levemente.

Una situación traumática más para cuestionar mi cordura – el castaño rio levemente – Yo y mi gran ego… No lo crees compañero

 **[Bien desde que te conozco no te has caracterizado por ser un genio] –** el dragón gales bufó dentro de la gema – **[Eso si reconozco tu estúpida valentía]**

Gracias… supongo – Issei se rasco la mejilla un poco perocupado – Me pregunto… ¿qué dirá Momo de todo esto?

 **[Ahora te preocupa esa chica… ya eres un hombre casado y comprometido con otras dos mujeres] –** Ddraig alzo una ceja dentro del Boosted Gear – **[Esa joven alfil si que estaba molesta por tu manera de actuar]**

Puedo entenderle, Saji y Ruruko eran importantes para ella – el Sekiryuutei bajo la mirada un poco – Aun los recuerdos en mis sueños, la manera en que murieron y sus voces

 **[Esa es una carga que deberás llevar contigo siempre] –** el dragon hablo solemnemente – **[Mis usuarios anteriores siempre fueron figuras que destacaron con el tiempo… pero siempre se lamentaron por las vidas de sus aliados y seres queridos que se perdieron por seguirles]**

Empiezo a comprender un poco – Issei respiró pausadamente – Toda esos arrepentimientos fue lo que crearon la maldición del Boosted Gear

 **[Eres el primero al que le cuento esto… pero si en parte esa es la causa del Juggernaut Drive] –** Ddraig se agito nuevamente – **[Hasta que no encuentren descanso… su rabia seguirá siendo el motor de esa transformación]**

Issei y Ddraig guardaron silencio mientras meditaban sobre su conversación, el castaño miro con devoción el guante que se materializó en su mano izquierda; al final de cuentas tener una arma tan poderosa en su poder estaba maldiciéndolo en llenarse de remordimientos y pesares con el paso de los días, pero aun así no era un motivo para mandar todo al carajo. Un leve temblor se apodero de sus manos mientras que retazos de imágenes de los ulitmos momentos de Genshirou golpeaban su mente, con su mano derecha trato de calmar el espasmo que tenía su brazo izquierdo, no era la primera vez que le ocurría tanto el cómo Irina padecían lo mismo y a veces esos ataques eran más violentos que el que padecía en esos momentos.

T-Tran..q-quilizate – Issei respiraba con dificultad – E-Estas en una h-habitación – el temblor no cesaba – N-No es-estas a-allí

La vista empezó a nublarse lentamente, decidió recostarse para al sentirse levemente mareado, el techo empezó a dar vueltas mientras continuaba recibiendo destellos e imágenes de la batalla del cielo, su olfato recibió un olor particular e instintivamente alzo su mano derecha para tomar lo que estaba cerca de él, una vez que lo alcanzó lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y se aferró como un salvavidas se tratase.

Irina fue tomada por sorpresa ante la repentina acción que su esposo hizo, ella y Ravel recién habían ingresado a la habitación y notaron la vista perdida en el ojo del castaño, mientras que sostenía su brazo izquierdo, la pequeña Phenex ahogo un pequeño grito ya que ver el estado de Issei le atemorizo un poco, Irina le habia comentado sobre esos extraños ataques que sufrían ambos pero nunca los presencio de cerca. Casi como arte de un hechizo mágico el estado de Issei fue mejorando con el pasar de los minutos, el abrazo fue suavizándose mientras que la respiración se normalizaba, Irina se levantó con lentitud aunque muy dentro de ella le encantaba ese tipo de contacto.

Gracias, realmente lo necesitaba – Irina sonrio mientras Issei posó su mirada en Ravel – Perdón por preocuparte

No, es eso… solo que me sorprendí un poco – Ravel mostró un leve sonrojo mientras se acercó al castaño – Pero veo que te has re…

De la misma manera en que la que habia tomado a Irina, Ravel fue aprisionada entre los brazos de Issei quien hundio su rostro en el cabello de la pequeña fénix, aspirando el suave aroma que ella despedía de su cuerpo, memorizándolo con fuerza y esmero; Ravel por su parte sintio la cercanía con el cuerpo del chico muy agradable tanto que su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, tras unos minutos así lentamente se separaron cuando sintieron ambos la penetrante mirada de la albino/castaña posarse sobre ellos.

Si no fuera que apruebo la idea de que tengas mas esposas aparte de mí – tanto Ravel e Issei empezaron a sudar a raudales mientras la angel caído sonreía maliciosamente – En estos momentos te enterraba en el suelo…. Esposo mío

Irina-chan tranquilízate un poco – Issei levanto sus manos para apaciguar a su mujer – Estoy convaleciente, ¿lo recuerdas?

¡Irina-sama no fue nuestra intención! – la pequeña rubia se escondió detrás del sekiryuutei – Respetaré a su relación hasta que nuestro compromiso se valide

De una manera volátil el enfado de Irina paso a una agradable calma mientras asintió a las peticiones de ambos demonios, quienes al notar que la caído sonrio suspiraron aliviados.

Bien Issei – la angel caído se sento en una silla mientras que Ravel permaneció en la cama - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Has tenido la sensación de tener una basura en el ojo – tanto la rubia como la albino/castaña asintieron – Bueno así siento mi nuevo ojo

Vaya y ¿porque lo tienes bajo un parche? – Irina señalo el parche medico

Bien, a pesar de que no puedo tener complicaciones por la operación – Issei se tocó levemente su ojo derecho – Azazel-san no me dio un ojo normal, mas bien no pudo contener sus deseos de científico y lo hizo un poco especial

¡Wow! – Ravel toco sorprendida el área donde estaba el ojo de Issei – No esperaba eso de Azazel-san

Issei asintió comprendiendo la sorpresa de la Phenex, Irina imito la acción de Ravel y toco la misma zona cuando la rubia alejo la mano.

¿Cuántos días estarás aquí? – la pregunta de Ravel llamo la curiosidad de Issei

Bien, me dijo que en tres días me daba de alta – el castaño se recostó nuevamente – Pero que tendría que hacer unas pruebas periódicas en los próximos meses

Ya veo – la angel caído se cruzó de brazos - ¡Ahora tenemos un pequeño problema!

¿Qué clase de problema? – el Sekiryuutei miro curioso a su esposa

¿Quién dormirá en la cama contigo? – la albino/castaña señalo la cama de Issei

Creo que si nos apretujamos bien cabremos los tres – Ravel sonrió mientras daba a conocer su idea – ¿No lo creen?

Los tres se pusieron a pensar solamente para suspirar derrotados, Irina se levantó de su silla mientras la mirada de los otros dos le siguió de cerca hasta que salió de la habitación, pronto el ruido de que algo era arrastrado llamo la atención de los dos demonios, sorprendiéndose de ver como la joven portadora de Hauteclere traía consigo una nueva cama para juntarla con la de Issei, Ravel sonrió y rápidamente fue a ayudarle para agilizar el trabajo.

Pronto una enorme cama estaba en la habitación de Issei quien miraba al techo completamente sorprendido y unas sonrientes Irina y Ravel se apretujaba más contra su cuerpo.

 **[Sabes… en estos momentos no siento envidia por ti]** \- comentó con burla el dragón sellado en el Boosted Gear – **[Suerte con ellas… compañero]**

* * *

Una enorme agitación se dio en el inframundo cuando la noticia del Rating Game entre Diehauser Belial y Sirzechs Lucifer se dio a conocer por todos los medios disponibles dentro de la sociedad demoniaca; era tan sorpresiva que estaba en boca de todos y alguno de ellos no la tomaron de buena manera. Una de esas personas era el propio Zeoticus Gremory, quien mostraba ya señales de estrés en su rostro y esto último fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la paciencia del actual líder. Pero ese descontento también apareció en los tres Maous restantes y la que externo su molestia fue Serafall.

¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIO ACEPTAR TAL COSA?! – Serafall golpeo con fuerza el escritorio de Sirzechs mientras que un pequeño boquete quedo en el lugar donde la Maou tenía su mano - ¡Y PARA COLMO CONTRA DIEHAUSER BELIAL!

Sera-chan baja un poco la voz, tengo resaca – el pelirrojo comentó jovialmente

¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! – la pelinegra se agarró la cabeza en señal de frustración - ¡JODIDAMENTE TE EMBORRACHASTE TAN DESPREOCUPADAMENTE!

También tuve sexo con Fia-chan – un pequeño tic se asomó por el ojo de la excéntrica maou

La joven Levitan dio un par de respiraciones profundas mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz, de alguna manera buscando calmar la creciente rabia por la despreocupada actitud de su amigo y compañero de armas. Pasado un rato Serafall logró calmarse lo suficiente como para poder entablar una sensata conversación.

Ignorando lo que me acabas de decir – la joven Leviatán se sentó tranquilamente en la silla más cercana a ella - ¿Por qué aceptaste el rating game?

¿Acaso la tenía opción de negarme? – la respuesta del Satán Carmesí fue inmediata – desde mi punto de vista hacerlo era perjudicial para Rias – la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos – ponte en mi lugar e imagina que es Sona la inculpada… Tu habrías hecho lo mismo

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Serafall comprendió a regañadientes la posición en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo, sinceramente le dolía saber que a pesar de la evidente culpa de Rias Gremory, Sirzechs todavía guardaba esperanza en la inocencia de su hermana menor.

Te das cuenta de que Rias es la que está provocando tu caída – la joven Maou hablo con cierta amargura - ¿Qué hay de aquellos que confiaron en nosotros para cambiar las cosas? – Sirzechs Lucifer bajo la vista avergonzado - ¿Qué pasa con las incontables perdidas que sufrimos en la guerra civil? – un silencio abrumo el ambiente de la oficina – Sabes que allí perdí al hombre que amaba y con el que pensaba casarme… su recuerdo está grabado tan vívidamente que es lo que me alienta a seguir adelante

También le recuerdo Sera-chan – la amargura en la voz del Maou Lucifer era evidente – Pero también esto lo hago porque siento que les he fallado – una mirada sorpresiva se apareció en las orbes amatista de Serafall – Rias dio la idea y la apoye ignorando completamente las quejas de Falbium – el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana – Tal vez no estaba hecho para dirigir… y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de ello

¡SIRZECHS ESE NO ERES TÚ! – Serafall se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y le tomo de los brazos - ¡SE QUE TE CULPAS Y CARGAS CON TODO… PERO NO DEBES DE DEJAR DE LADO LA PROMESAS QUE HICISTE EN AQUELLA EPOCA!

El mundo ha cambiado… rayos logramos tantas cosas buenas… - el satan carmesí suspiro cansadamente – Solo se necesitó un solo error para echar a perder todo el trabajo

¡ESO LO SABIAMOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! – Serafall zarandeaba con fuerza a Sirzechs - ¡RETRACTATE DEL DUELO… LA SOCIEDAD LO COMPRENDERÁ!

No puedo hacerlo… ya no puedo echarme para atrás – el pelirrojo aparto las manos de la Maou Leviatán – Quiero pedirte un favor... tu hermana tiene a Issei como su peón, ¿podrías llevarlo al rating game?

Aquella petición le resultó extraña, Serafall notó la seriedad en el rostro de Sirzechs a pesar de que en estos momentos mostraba un aura derrotista pudo notar un brillo particular en los ojos del mismo, uno que usualmente aparecía cuando tenía algo planeado entre manos.

Bien, no te prometo nada – la chica mágica suspiro – Me han informado que se ha sometido a una cirugía para reemplazar el ojo que perdió

Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? – las palabras de Serafall sorprendieron a Sirzechs – ¿Issei obtuvo un reemplazo de su ojo?

No se lo detalles, pero parece que Azazel-chan le ayudo con eso – la Maou Leviatán nuevamente se sentó – Primero me pide borrarle la memoria a toda su familia, prácticamente haciéndolo un fantasma en el mundo humano – Sirzechs imito a su amiga y se sentó – Después se casa con Irina-chan y ahora creo que se comprometerá con la pequeña Ravel – la joven chica mágica bufo de disgusto – y ahora mi So-tan me dijo que piensa casarse con él

Sirzechs empezó a digerir la información que su amiga estaba soltándole tranquilamente, su mente empezó a atar cabos para empezar a vislumbrar las acciones del Sekiryuutei encontrando todo ello interesante y sobre todo ventajoso.

Sera-chan, ¿Quiénes saben sobre las acciones de Issei-kun? – la pregunta intrigó a Serafall – Bien, solamente la corte de mi hermana, nuestra familia y los Phenex, también Azazel-chan – contando con los dedos la Maou trataba de recordar -… ¡Ah! y ¡Seekvaira-chan!

Tras ese último nombre, el Maou Lucifer guardó silencio mientras se rascó la barbilla para repentinamente golpear su frente en contra de su escritorio acción que sobresaltó a su amiga de años.

Issei-kun, no es tan idiota como parece – el pelirrojo sonrió levemente – Habla con Seekvaira Agares y pídele que no divulgue nada, así como a tu familia

De hecho yo fui quien estuvo soltando la sopa y Seekvaira-chan me ayudo a que no continuara haciéndolo – Serafall jugó con sus dedos apenada, cuando repentinamente fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo- ¡¿Qué descubriste?!

Si mi suposición es correcta, aunque pierda mi posicion tendré un poco de esperanza – el Maou Lucifer se levantó con buen ánimo – Creo que tendré que charlar con mi ex cuñado en potencia

La declaración del Maou extraño a Serafall, sonrió levemente al notar que su amigo se recuperaba para afrontar la situación que se le venía encima.

Muy bien Sirzechs-chan, pero antes necesito pedirte algo – Sirzechs miro curioso a Serafall – tienes que darme los pormenores de tu encuentro con Fia-chan, es que me he sentido un poco sola y necesito "material para des estresarme"

* * *

Sona alzo una ceja mientras miraba como Seekvaira Agares bebia tranquilamente un poco de té en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, ese no era el problema en sí, sino la manera en que estaba vestida, un blazer color vino debajo de este una blusa con olanes y un moño blanco atado en el cuello, la falda que traía puesta era del mismo color que la blusa, su calzado era conservado una zapatillas de tacón bajo negro y calcetas tan blancas como la falda y la blusa, prácticamente su atuendo pasaba como el uniforme de una escuela privada, sino fuera que conocía perfectamente de donde provenía ese diseño.

Bien, estoy sorprendida por la manera en que estas vestida – Sona dio un sorbo a su propio té – Pero hacer un cosplay de Relena Peacecraft es excederse

Vamos admite que tiene clase y elegancia – la joven heredera de la casa Agares sonrío con auto suficiencia - Aunque tuve que desechar el uniforme de Celestial Being por considerarlo demasiado provocativo

Ejem… otaku – la joven Sitri comento disimuladamente – Al menos no se te ocurrió hacerte el peinado

La señorita considero hacerlo, Sona-sama – un joven vestido de mayordomo respondió con cortesía – pero dijo que se veía bien así

Gracias Alivian – Sona agradeció la respuesta de la reina de Seekvaira – Ahora… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

¿Qué está planeando Hyoudo Issei? – la peli verde tranquilamente daba un sorbo a su bebida

¿A qué te refieres? – la joven Sitri parpadeó un par de veces confundida

Según mis fuentes está planeado algo muy importante – Seekvaira solicito un poco más de té

No entiendo a qué te refieres – los ojos de Sona se posaron en el joven mayordomo mientras este atendía las necesidades de su ama

Sé que te vas a comprometer con el Sekiryuutei – la pelinegra graciosamente golpeo su frente en contra de su escritorio – Dime ¿Por qué harías eso?

Antes de responder – la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil se recuperó aunque su frente estaba roja - ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?

La señorita escucho las lamentaciones que Serafall-sama vociferaba en los pasillos de DxD – Alivian nuevamente respondió con cortesía mientras que Seekvaira daba su aprobación al té – Nos aseguramos de que nadie más se enterase

Nee-sama… - la joven Sitri negó con la cabeza ante la imagen mental de su hermana vagando como zombie – Bien, Issei-kun no es alguien que se destaque por su enorme inteligencia - Seekvaira asintió ante la afirmación de la presidenta del consejo – Y sinceramente me parece buen partido para desposarme, pero su plan es simple y complicado a la vez – la peliverde le miro curiosa – Quiere aspirar a convertirse en un Maou, algo que ningún demonio reencarnado ha logrado – Sona vio intensamente el contenido de su taza – Necesitará ayuda para lograr ese objetivo, puede que Phenex-san tenga las capacidades suficientes para manejar su imagen pero carece de la "malicia" necesaria para manipular a las personas.

Es donde entras tú, ¿No es así? – la heredera de los Agares le miró fijamente – Planeas ser la mujer que mueva los hilos detrás de él

Te equivocas por poco, le enseñaré a ser esa clase de persona – la sonrisa de confianza de Sona hizo estremecer a su compañera noble – Como Sekiryuutei tiene un carisma especial, suficiente para encantar a cualquiera con su presencia; pero eso solo no es suficiente, agudizar la mente, leer el lenguaje corporal y sobre todo convertir mentiras en verdades – la Sitri bebió su taza una última vez – Eso es lo que él necesita, pero no hay nadie que se lo enseñe

Mmm… Es un interesante proyecto – Seekvaira miro su taza con desgano – Sabes, llamó mi atención… sería bueno que me incluyeran.

¡¿Tú?! – la sorpresa en el rostro de Sona era evidente – Estoy impresionada por tu repentino apoyo…

Para nada – la joven otaku rio suavemente – Al igual que tú, estoy atada a las reglas de nuestra sociedad y que mejor heredero que el hijo de un Maou

Vaya, vaya… - Sona se cruzó de brazos poco convencida – Esa mentira es muy mala.

Bien, solamente quiero una tapadera para poder estar con Alivian – Seekvaira se sonrojo un poco mientras su mayordomo le besaba la mano – No puede ser mi pareja abiertamente porque mi familia me lo impide, tener un hijo de Issei servira para callarle la boca a toda mi familia – la heredera de los Sitri alzo una ceja analizando los motivos de la joven Agares – Le daré mi vientre a un hombre que no amo; pero mi corazón será de otro.

Eso es bajo y ruin – la presidenta del consejo rio a carcajadas – ¡Tan mezquino que creo que funcionará! – Sona se recargo su barbilla en una de sus manos – Pretenderás ser la esposa de un Maou para estar con el hombre que amas.

Es un intercambio justo y todos salimos ganando – la joven rio entre dientes – a Issei le daré las influencias de mi familia, a mis padres un heredero digno y yo estaré feliz con el hombre que amo – Alivian se inclinó a un lado de Seekvaira mientras el susurro algo al oído – Entonces Sona, que me dices ¿aceptas mi proposición?

Sona por un instante quiso golpear el rostro de la heredera de los Agares por tan arbitrario comportamiento en contra de su peón, pero había más beneficios a favor como para negarse a cooperar con el enfermizo plan de Seekvaira, Issei tendría el respaldo de tres familias nobles para ayudarlo un poco más en su carrera por el ascenso, un matrimonio por conveniencia era algo común en su sociedad, pero casi siempre era en contra de la voluntad de ellas, las demonios nobles quienes a pesar de los derechos de sucesión simplemente eran una moneda de intercambio para afianzar alianzas y u otra clase de acuerdos entre los actuales líderes de las familias.

Bien, le diré tus planes a Issei-kun – Sona suspiro levemente mientras miro el atardecer en su oficina – No creo que se niegue a eso ya que tendrá suficiente a amor como para ignorar tus infidelidades

Vamos, hasta tu madre se acostaba con otros demonios aparte de tu padre – Seekvaira miro con malicia a Sona quien simplemente negó con la cabeza – Lo mismo hacían mis padres y mis ancestros

Sabes, a veces quisiera haber nacido humana – aquel comentario sorprendió levemente a la Agares – Pero me toco ser quien soy… y solamente ignoraré tus comentarios, Seekvaira-san.

Ocultando su sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano, Seekvaira se levantó para desaparecer en un círculo de mágico dejando sola a la heredera de los Sitri. Con un poco de desánimo se levantó de su escritorio y decidió salir a buscar a su peón.

 _Al menos yo si quiero creer en el amor verdadero –_ con ese único pensamiento emprendió el camino a los cuarteles de Grigori

* * *

Victor Gremory estaba sentado en una enorme sala, mientras que varios miembros de la Camara de los 72 , le miraban completamente curiosos; el plazo para el Rating Game de Diehauser y Sirzechs se había cumplido; el día acordado llego como esperaban. Había cierta incertidumbre entre los miembros de la organización mientras comenzaban a tomar lugares donde observarían el juego, alejados de las miradas curiosas del resto de la sociedad, pero mas que nada su atención estaba centrada en aquel que orquesto toda esta farsa.

Victor – uno de los presentes miraba fijamente la confianza que mostraba el pelirrojo - ¿Estás seguro de que va a perder?

Dime… sabes ¿cual es la diferencia entre un rey y un plebeyo? – la pregunta hizo que los demás miembros de la organización el miraron curioso – Un rey está en la cima de todo y de todos… tiene el poder en sus manos y nada es incuestionable para él – la analogía les parecía extraña – un plebeyo no tiene nada de eso pero a cambio recibe algo que el rey no puede poseer – el Jadghund tomo un vaso con un poco de whiskey escocés – Puede aspirar a ser algo mejor, el rey por otro lado ya no tiene esa oportunidad y sencillamente lo único que le queda es caer al fondo.

¿Qué pretender decir? – una mujer tomaba entre sus manos una copa de vino – Que la diferencia radica en las posiciones sociales.

Eso mismo aplica a mi sobrino – el Gremory sonrió confiado – Sirzechs es alguien que posee poder y sobre todo carisma; tanta es su influencia que su posición está asegurada… - bebiendo de su vaso, Victor continuó - …Y eso será la causa de su derrota; díganme cuantos Rating Games juega el Maou Lucifer al año, con suerte cinco juegos –

Es cierto… pero todos los ha ganado de manera arrasadora – un joven pelinegro se cruzó de brazos – Yo he visto sus juegos y terminaba impactado

Diehauser recibe diariamente un reto o inclusive más – el Gremory hablaba desganado – desde que está en el primer puesto y esa historia se a repetido por los últimos años – Victor sonrió calmadamente – el factor determinante radica en las piezas en sí y en las reglas de este juego… porque a primera vista se verán justas pero para Sirzechs le dejará en clara desventaja.

Dentro de un enorme coliseo, casi todas las casas nobles se reunieron ante lo que consideraban el mayor espectáculo de sus vidas, el hombre que era su líder y estaba en la cima se batiría en un juego con otro cuya fama era tan grande como la de Sirzechs.

Diehauser Belial… "El Emperador", el número uno del ranking de los rating games y el rey invicto por excelencia; todos ellos vieron como ambos contendientes se encaminaban sus propias cortes, Sirzechs abandono su uniforme de Maou para traer un atuendo más normal; a simple vista parecía un uniforme militar ya que era tan sencillo a comparación del traje elaborado que traía el líder de la casa Belial.

Apareciendo en medio de los dos grupos se encontraba Mephisto Pheles quien mostraba un semblante de aburrimiento, mirando a ambos contendientes simplemente se dedicó a suspirar.

Bien, como deseaban alguien imparcial para este rating game – el demonio con heterocromía miro a ambos reyes de sus respectivas cortes – Fui yo el elegido para verificar la legalidad del encuentro – tanto Diehauser como Sirzechs asintieron – Este juego es especial por eso aplicara reglas completamente nuevas que se probaran en los próximos encuentros – el Maou mostro un semblante de seriedad – Primeramente tendrán un tiempo límite, se ha acordado que con dos horas es más que suficiente – Mephisto mostro un contador que floto por sobre la cabeza de todos los implicados – Ahora los dos bandos tienen un total de 100% que representa su vida en el campo de batalla, cada miembro de la corte tiene un valor asignado de acuerdo a su categoría y este no va de acuerdo a su poder – Diehauser miraba fijamente como dos contadores más se unieron al cronometró de tiempo – Tercero las reinas no se moverán de la base hasta que el contador de su grupo baje a menos de un 50% - Grayfia apretó sus manos mostrando su descontento – Y los reyes no se podrán mover hasta que se llegué por debajo del 70%.

Los murmullos de asombro no se hicieron esperar entre los espectadores del encuentro, dentro de la mansión Gremory, Zeoticus se levantó visiblemente enfadado arrojando la copa que tenía en su mano, mientras que Victor Gremory rio sonoramente ante lo injusta que estaba siendo la situación en contra de su sobrino. Las miradas de los miembros de la cámara de los 72 mantenían el asombro mientras escuchaban la risa de su compañero.

Victor - uno de sus acompañantes le miro desconcertado - Desde un principio pusiste el juego a favor de Diehauser - el pelirrojo asintio complacido - No esperaba menos de ti.

Mi sobrino por si solo acabaría con el encuentro y no menospreciemos a su esposa - con sorna el hombre contínuo - En una batalla campal tienen clara ventaja... pero en un encuentro con reglas simplemente estan acabados - Victor señaló la pantalla que estaban viendo - Diehauser solamente necesita ganar tiempo y elegir a quienes eliminar primero... aunque conociendolo buscará un duelo justo.

Los miembros de la camará de los 72 asintieron a las palabras de aquel que habia orquestado la derrota de alguien tan querido como lo era Sirzechs Lucifer. No habia duda que el demonio de la casa Gremory era un hombre cruel en contra de su propia familia pero todo ello tenía una explicación... su convicción para traer la justicia que su gente clamaba.

Bien, Sirzechs - el representante de la casa Gremory en aquella organización alzo su vaso a la imagen de su sobrino - Muestráme como pierdes...

* * *

Issei corría tan rápido como podía, Serafall y Sona aparecieron el mismo día que fue dado de alta, apenas se enteró del Rating Game de Sirzechs que rápidamente se tele transportaron al lugar del encuentro, lógicamente aparecieron en la sala común que interconectaban los diferentes balcones, habia un extraño sentimiento que le invadio al llegar a ese lugar, algo que simplemente le incomodaba en lo más profundo se su ser y una vez que llegó se encontró con una escena que quedaría grabada en su memoría.

" _ **Grayfía lloraba ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Sirzechs… y este miraba fijamente a Diehauser Belial".**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Bien por fin me animé a actualizar esta historia... aprovechando un rato de inspiración que se me vino de repente; quería mostrar el rating game, pero decidí dejarlo para el proxímo capitulo que será el final de este arco.**_

 _ **Tambien me llevé la sorpresa de que a muchos les gustó el teaser de este capítulo... Haré lo mismo con el siguiente.**_

 _ **Bueno me despido hasta la proxima actualización...**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Fate to Zero.**_


	5. Fate to Zero

El silencio en aquella sala era abrumador, no solo en la sala misma sino en todo aquel coliseo donde se llevó a cabo lo impensable; muchos dirán que las reglas jugaron en su contra, muchos alegarían que estuvo desbalanceado el encuentro y muchos negaban la cruel realidad que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Un símbolo de poder había caído ese mismo día y otro se erigía como el invicto indiscutible; "El Emperador" doblegó al "Satán Carmesí", arrebatándole el título de "Rey". Ese mismo evento sería recordado como parte de la "Tragedia de Gremory".

Sirzechs abandonó el campo de juego con la frente en alto, pero su querida y amada esposa no lo hacía; dentro de su mente creía que todo fue su culpa, que debió ser más implacable a la hora de pisar el campo de juego, ese sentimiento no solo era propio de ella, Surt Segundo, Okita Souji, McGregor Mather, Bahamut, Beowulf y finalmente Enku; todos estaban devastados por haber perdido, por no estar a la altura de la situación. Más que una derrota fue una vergüenza para todos ellos. Porque sabían que el propio pelirrojo no los culparía de nada, sin importar que con su derrota condenaban a alguien más a un verdadero infierno que no muchos soportarían.

Con esa derrota, no solo el destino de Sirzechs quedó determinado… sino también de su propia hermana; Rias Gremory tenía sus horas contadas para continuar en libertad, ya que el "Jadghund" estaba puesto a clavar sus dientes sobre la joven heredera de la familia Gremory, no importaba que fuese su sobrina, tampoco los lazos sanguíneos que deberían de doblegar su implacable deseo de justicia, para Victor Gremory era tan solo un objetivo que debía apresar e interrogar para buscar la verdad.

Victor se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada atenta de los demás miembros de la "Cámara de los 72", ninguno se atrevió a hablarle puesto que sus ojos mostraban la fría determinación de hacer cumplir su labor, detrás de él emergió una figura femenina, bella pero también atemorizante, la joven mujer de rubio cabello se inclinó respetuosamente.

Milord, los preparativos están listos – la suave voz de la mujer hizo sentir incómodos a los demás demonios presentes – ¿Procedemos de una vez?

Definitivamente que si mi dulce "Condesa" – Víctor se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación a paso firme – Tenemos una cacería que cumplir, no quiero que la presa huya despavorida… aunque claro espero que lo haga.

Los ojos carmín de aquella a la que nombró como "Condesa" brillaron tenuemente en señal de asentimiento, las sombras la envolvieron por completo, solamente sus brillantes ojos fuero perceptibles dentro de las penumbras, para después ver como una horda de ratas corrían por el suelo de manera apresurada. El hermano menor de Zeoticus no prestó atención al acto repulsivo de la mujer, estaba acostumbrado a aquella forma de trasladarse, propia de la especie a la que pertenecía la mujer que servía como su Reina.

Tras eso cerró la puerta de la sala, sin siquiera despedirse de sus acompañantes, quienes ni les importó la ausencia de aquel gesto. Ya que ellos cargaban con el desprecio y temor de sus demás congéneres.

Cuando haces cumplir la justicia es normal ser despreciado por el resto de la sociedad… eso estaba bien claro para Victor Gremory.

* * *

 **Fate to Zero**

* * *

La fortaleza de Rias se desvaneció junto a la imagen de su derrotado hermano, sus ojos aquamarina estaban pegados donde alguna vez estuvo la pantalla mágica que transmitió todo el encuentro entre Diehauser y Sirzechs; no se movía en absoluto, no tenían fuerzas para hacerlo. Las miradas de sus siervos se posaron sobre ella, ¿Dónde quedó la chica orgullosa que los reclutó?

Esa era la impresión de todos ellos, quienes en silencio se mantuvieron en su lugar son moverse ni un solo centímetro, los padres la joven pelirroja también estaban callados, absortos en sus pensamientos, mientras que Asteria les miraba fijamente, el siguiente curso de decisiones significaría el cómo serían vistos por el resto de la sociedad, la anciana mujer sabía de antemano que sus dos hijos terminarían enfrentados en un conflicto moral.

Zeoticus era alguien demasiado condescendiente con el resto de las personas a su alrededor, rasgo que heredó el propio Sirzechs; Victor por otro lado… demasiado duro en su mentalidad, cualidad que le sirvió a la hora de unirse a la Cámara de los 72 como representante de los Gremory, dio un suspiro llamando la atención de aquellos que no estaban centrados en sus pensamientos.

¿Ocurre algo Asteria-sama? – sorpresivamente la nueva Torre de Grayfia habló rompiendo el silencio – Si necesita que ir a su habitación con gusto la acompaño

No es nada, Rossweisse-san – Asteria respondió de una forma seria, pero mostrando amabilidad – tú y tu amiga, vayan a sus habitaciones y no salgan hasta que se les llame.

Tanto la valquira asintió levemente, se dio la vuelta para acatar la orden de la anciana mujer, Xenovia le siguió de cerca un poco consternada por la orden de Asteria, ambas desaparecieron de la vista del resto de los presentes, pronto Yuuto fue quien se quedó mirando fijamente a la anciana quien le regreso la mirada. Supo en ese momento que las cosas eran lo bastante graves, de hecho, ya lo eran; solamente que habían llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Joven caballero – la dureza en la voz de Asteria, sobresaltó al portador de Sword Birth y Blade Blacksmith – Te pregunto, ¿Hasta dónde seguirías a tu ama?

Rias reaccionó a la pregunta que su abuela hacía a su caballero, quien se quedó en silencio contemplando una respuesta, sus facciones mostraban duda y eso lentamente rompían la confianza que la joven demonio tenía hacia él, no solo Yuuto Kiba dudaba en esos instantes, Akeno, Asia, Koneko y finalmente Gasper lo hacían. Eso era suficiente para quebrantar un poco más la voluntad que tenía la joven en esos momentos. Pronto el demonio reencarnado tuvo su respuesta.

Le debo mi vida – las palabras del rubio fueron cortantes – La seguiré hasta las últimas consecuencias

Entonces ya sabes que hacer – la anciana mujer cerró sus ojos de manera abnegada – El tiempo corre…

Yuuto entendió el mensaje que la abuela de Rias les estaba dando, si mediar ninguna palabra, se levantó de su asiento y termino por acercarse hasta su ama. Los ojos de la pelirroja le miraron con una mezcla de desconfianza y temor; nunca antes había notado lo imponente que resultaba aquel chico que encontró medio muerto en medio de la nieve. Los ojos azules de Kiba le miraron con determinación, eran ciertas las palabras de Artesia, no había tiempo que perder.

Tomo de la muñeca a la joven Gremory e hizo que se levantara de su asiento, todo eso fue seguido por las miradas del resto de los miembros del séquito de Rias, con paso firme y sin soltarla hizo que le siguiera de cerca.

Fue cuando el resto les imitó de manera apresurada, Zeoticus miro a su madre mostrando cierto descontento; pero también el alivió de que alguien hiciera algo medianamente correcto.

Sabes que eso solamente agravará las cosas – Venelana habló finalmente cuando su hija y sirvientes abandonaron la habitación - ¿Acaso esta de acuerdo con eso?

Hija, cualquiera en su posición lo haría – Asteria contestó sin temor, mientras que su nuera le fulminaba con la mirada – Actuaron por su cuenta, es todo lo que sabemos

¡PERO ES DEJARLOS A SU SUERTE! – la señora de la ruina se levantó de su asiento, la anciana mujer se mantenía tranquila - ¡ESTO NO ES UNA SOLUCIÓN!

Tienes razón… no es una solución – la anciana se levantó para encarar a la esposa de su hijo - ¡ELLA A PERDIDO TODO LO QUE LA PROTEGÍA! ¡SOLAMENTE HABLÓ DE MÁS Y AHORA PAGARÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS! – Venelana dio un paso atrás, al mismo tiempo que Asteria dio un paso al frente - ¡SI NOSOTROS NO LA APOYAMOS! ¡¿QUIEN?!

Esta mi familia – la mujer desvió la mirada de manera abatida – Esta… Hyodou-kun

Zekram esta tan maniatado como lo estamos nosotros – la anciana se sentó pesadamente, para después suspirar derrotadamente – El Sekiryuutei dudo que apoye a Rias, aún si ella se arrastrara, suplicara o le vendiera su cuerpo… hizo algo que no se puede recuperar fácilmente – tomó entre sus manos una copa a medio llenar para beber su contenido de golpe – Trastocó su corazón y carcomió el amor que sentía por ella… dime Venelana, ¿Crees que confiaría en ella?

Sin palabras para responder, Venelana Gremory se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, Zeoticus miró todo en silencio, cerró sus ojos para empezar a ganar las fuerzas necesarias para el enfrentamiento al que se sometería en un par de horas.

El y su hermano nunca se llevaron bien, todo por el simple hecho de la diferencia en nacimientos, mientras que Victor terminó siendo relegado a un plano secundario, nadie esperaba nada de él y mucho menos estaba dispuesto a hacerse valer, la única solución fue aceptar la posición que alguna vez tuvo su tío dentro de la "Cámara de los 72", posición que le quedó como anillo al dedo por su fortaleza mental, era reconocido por toda la sociedad como un implacable persecutor que no descansaba hasta tener a su presa acorralada y dispuesta a rendirse.

No sólo él, sino su infalible corte especializada en la cacería de traidores a la sociedad del inframundo; el termino Jadghund no era solamente suyo, sino también para su grupo, "Jaegers".

Zeoticus solamente se quedó sentado en su lugar, con una botella de vino sin abrir y una copa vacía; Venelana comprendió el silencioso mensaje que su esposo le daba, Artesia también lo supo. Las dos mujeres se levantaron de sus lugares para dejar solo al actual líder de la familia, antes de irse, su esposa le acercó una segunda copa, ya que esperaban visitas en pocos minutos o tal vez horas. Pero sencillamente aquel hombre era el único que podía recibirlos como se merecen.

* * *

Issei se acarició levemente el parche médico que tenía sobre su ojo izquierdo, punzaba un poco mientras meditaba sentado en el palco de la familia Sitri, la gente ya había dejado sus lugares tras terminado el encuentro entre el "Emperador" y el ex Maou; Sona miraba con seriedad la repetición del encuentro, el castaño debía reconocer que en ese momento de seriedad salía a relucir la belleza de la propia presidenta, Irina estaba recostada sobre su regazo, tratando de dormir un poco mientras esperaban las conclusiones de la ama del Sekiryuutei.

 **[¿Cómo te encuentras socio?] –** súbitamente Ddraig habló mentalmente con su portador – **[Dificil de asimilarlo… supongo]**

Tienes toda la razón – una respuesta seca por parte de Issei – Jamás imagine que alguien podría derrotar a Sirzechs-san, pensé que era invencible

 **[En este mundo no existen los absolutos] –** el dragón Gales mostraba su sabiduría milenaria – **[Yo soy un ejemplo de ello, el Dios Bíblico también lo es] –** resopló un poco antes de continuar – **[Tarde o temprano aparece algo que nos invita a saborear la derrota, puede ser un objeto o un conjunto de situaciones, en el caso del anterior Lucifer… fueron las reglas del juego]**

El rating game – en un susurro Issei dejo salir sus pensamientos

Tienes razón – Sona comentó desde su lugar sin voltear a ver a su peón – La situación, las reglas y el oponente jugaron en contra de Sirzechs-sama

El único ojo de Issei le miró con curiosidad, mientras escuchaba con atención a la futura líder del clan Sitri; se quitó los anteojos para dejar descansar su mirada, a diferencia de Rias quien solamente los usaba para concentrarse, la pelinegra frente a él si necesitaba de la corrección en su mirada.

Issei dime que es mejor – Sona se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente al castaño - ¿Cantidad o Calidad?

El joven portador del Boosted Gear meditó un poco la respuesta que su actual ama esperaba con paciencia, nuevamente sintió una leve punzada sobre su ojo izquierdo cuando decidió la respuesta que dar.

Un poco de los dos – la seguridad en las palabras de Issei sorprendió a la joven demonio noble – Si es posible.

En eso tienes razón – satisfecha con la respuesta, Sona se recargó en su asiento – Pero tal parece que Diehauser Belial tenía un pensamiento similar al tuyo – los ojos amatista de la joven se posaron en la pantalla – Sirzechs-sama tenía un séquito capaz de arrasar contra cualquier ejercito sin ninguna duda, tú lo experimentaste… recuerdas a Beowulf y a Enku, ¿Verdad? – el castaño asintió un poco – Ellos dos son muy capaces, pero eso afectó mucho en su desempeño, el Emperador su superior en muchos aspectos, para él esto es tan sólo un juego, como el ajedrez común – Issei miraba la pantalla mientras una imagen estática de Diehauser era proyectada – Un verdadero "maestre" cuatro peones por Beowulf y cuatro por Enku, un total de ocho, derrotarlos hizo caer más del 50% de los puntos de Sirzechs – la presidenta del consejo suspiro de manera agotada – Después de eso solamente se dedico a la defensa.

Nuevamente mantuvieron el silencio contemplando la estrategia que el "emperador" empleó contra de Sirzechs, a pesar de lo turbio que resultó el encuentro de alguna forma no se aprovechó de la situación, Irina se revolvió un poco quejandose entre sueños, los dos se quedaron viendo el comportamiento de la caido. Issei acarició con suavidad el cabello de la jovencita mientras lentamente recuperaba la calma y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Sona no hizo más que reírse calmadamente para después descartar la reproducción que estaba viendo.

Bueno creo que nos hemos tomado mucho tiempo – la joven Sitri comentó mientras se levantaba de su asiento – ¿No crees que es mejor descansar?

Irina te lo agradecerá bastante – el castaño lentamente despertaba a su esposa – Ahora tengo que ver que cenaremos esta noche

¿Puedo ir a tu casa a cenar? – Sona comentó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Ya que de ahora en adelante conviviremos más tiempo

Sona-kaichou, ¿En verdad quiere casarse conmigo? – el Sekiryuutei miraba con duda a su ama – No tengo nada que ofrecerle en verdad, no soy muy inteligente y…

La verdad todo esto es política, ¿No es así? – la pelinegra se adelantó a sus palabras – No soy como Seekvaira, ella quiere aprovecharse para poder sostener un romance con su reina, no la puedo recriminar pero tampoco puedo aceptar su manera de pensar – negó la joven Sitri recordando su conversación con la siguiente lider de la famila Agares – Tampoco soy como Ravel quien indudablemente esta enamorada de ti, siento que necesitas mi ayuda, puede que tambien sea un mótivo egoista, pero creo que ser sincera en estos momentos es lo mejor… Issei me caso contigo porque eres el mejor candidato hasta el momento – Sona se puso a la altura del castaño – Tienes tantos defectos como virtudes, no creas que no has estado en mi mira, ser el Sekiryuutei es un atributo que no cualquiera despreciaría, también esta el hecho de que eres un dragón humanoide – Issei asintió ante las palabras de la demonio – Tu sangre es un potenciador natural de toda estirpe, mis hijos y sus hermanos serán una fuerza reconocible en el inframundo, a sabiendas de eso, muchas casas nobles estarán sobre ti ahora que se sabe que ya no estarás relacionado con los Gremory – Sona dio un suspiro – Tus matrimonios futuros conmigo, Ravel y Seekvaira serán la única forma de protegerte de aquellos que quieran utilizarte para su beneficio

Issei comprendió completamente los motivos de la presidenta del consejo, Irina estuvo escuchando toda la conversación aún recostada en el regazo de su esposo, sin ninguna advertencia, se abalanzó sobre Sona; quien se sobresaltó por tan sorpresivo movimiento por parte de la albino castaña.

Muchas gracias, Sona-san – un sincero agradecimiento salio de Irina – nunca imagine que pensaras tanto en Ise-chan

No hay de qué, aunque hay un plus extra en todo esto – la joven demonio noble acarició el cabello de la angel caído – no me desagrada para nada el harem al que me voy a unir.

Los tres rieron aliviados por saber la verdad tras las acciones de la hermana menor de Serafall, Momo escuchó toda la conversación oculta, la expresión en su rostro era dificil de comprender, sentimientos de molestia y sobre todo odio estaban dirigidos no solo a Rias por ser la causante de la muerte de Genshirou y Saji; sino también sentía un poco de aversión hacia el Sekiryuutei, pero enterarse de que a pesar de poseer cierto grado de felicidad, su futuro distaba de ser tranquilo como ella esperaba.

Tan solo un premio – la peligris susurró para sí misma - ¡Tonterías!

La alfil de Sona se apresuró para que no la encontrarán en el pasillo, sus pensamientos estaban en lo que escuchó en la conversación que sostuvieron su ama y compañero peón, ella continuo avanzando tratando de ignorar las palabras de Sona. Issei no tenía un brillante futuro como esperaba, su valor no radicaba enteramente en sus logros, solamente sus rasgos como dragón humanoide era vitales y de importancia. Un simple semental para mejorar la sangre de las casas nobles, una sonrisa cruel adornaba las facciones de la peli gris, tan irónico que parecía una broma, el poderoso Sekiryuutei tan solo un objeto que serviría como trofeo, se detuvo en su andar pronto sintió arcadas recargándose en la pared más cercana.

Entonces, Gen-chan y Ru-chan murieron por una estupidez – los pensamientos de Momo se torcían en una dirección inesperada – Esa perra de Gremory, todo el tiempo estuvo equivocada… Fu, fu, fu – su cuerpo se estremeció ante la revelación que estaba teniendo - ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

En la soledad del pasillo, su risa hizo eco en cada rincón del mismo, si alguien le escuchara en esos momentos notaría como lentamente el gozo y júbilo pasaba a la amargura de un llanto. Cada vez sentía que las vidas de sus dos amados perdían el verdadero valor que deberían poseer, continuó llorando un poco más; muy dentro de ella deseaba culpar al castaño junto a la demonio pelirroja que orquestó toda esta situación. Sentada en el piso su mente se llenaba con más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Realmente Rias no sabía que Issei era su trofeo y no ella? Si fuese así, ella no habría optado por esa arriesgada estrategia, tal vez la propia familia Gremory aprobaba su relación solamente porque sólo obtendrían un mejor heredero que superase tanto a Sirzechs como a Rias, un plan a largo plazo. Pronto el sentimiento de repulsión que albergaba contra el reemplazo de sus dos amantes disminuía un poco, pero no lo hacía contra la demonio noble. Se secó las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, se recompuso un poco y decidió que lo mejor era descansar en su propia casa.

Ignorante de que las cosas se complicarían un poco más en corto tiempo… Y que ella jugaría un papel importante en todo esto.

* * *

Sirzechs estaba sentado arreglando los últimos papeles antes de ceder su lugar a Diehauser, la pausa con que hacía las cosas era demasiado antinatural para una persona como él, tras salir del campo de juegos lo primero que hizo fue agradecer a su corte por sus esfuerzos. El dolor en sus miradas, el peso de la derrota que se cernió sobre ellos, esas palabras de agradecimiento les lastimaron más que los ataques de la corte del "emperador".

Surtr Segundo quien era considerado una de las torres más fuertes del inframundo poco pudo hacer contra las dos torres del líder de la familia Belial, dos simples guerreros acostumbrados a enfrentar a enemigos muy superiores en fuerza, usaron todos sus conocimientos para mantenerlo alejado de Beowulf y Enku. No recordaba sus nombres, no quería hacerlo para no rememorar el cómo cayó por completo en su estratagema, su orgullo estaba tan lastimado que no emitía palabra alguna.

Beowulf y Enku estaba en un estado emocional muy similar al de Surt Segundo; pero ellos hicieron lo que pudieron. Eran dos contra ocho, Diehauser había escogido cuidadosamente a sus peones, pero lo que más molestó fue que entre ellos estaba un reconocido general del pasado, uno que fue imbatible en combate. Los dos peones eran poderosos por si solos, ¿Pero que podían hacer contra un grupo que se movía como una sola entidad?

La cantidad superó a la calidad, porque desgraciadamente los peones del "emperador" tenían un poder considerable, no tardaron mucho con la estrategia de pega y corre. Dos de ellos funcionaban como carnada mientras que el resto preparaban emboscadas bien orquestadas, para el beneficio de Diehauser, ellos dos equivalían cerca del 40% del poder total de la corte de Sirzechs.

Bahamut tampoco estaba orgulloso de su desempeño, se suponía que se encargaba de grandes números con suma facilidad, pero eso no funcionaba con una unidad tan pequeña como la de la corte de lider de la familia Belial y menos cuando dos de ellos decidieron que lo mejor era inmolarse para incapacitar al enorme pez volador. Con su derrota las oportunidades de victoria del hermano mayor de Rias se esfumaban, a pesar de que Grayfia entró en juego, solamente se dedicaron a esconderse de ella, manteniendo una distancia segura y realizar pequeñas escaramuzas para entretenerla.

Ya que no solo el "emperador" era el enemigo a vencer sino también el tiempo que duraría el enfrentamiento. El error más grande que comentió el "Satan Carmesí" fue nunca contemplar un límite tan austero, su corte era perfecta para hacer frente a grandes números, sin ninguna limitante; ahora le hacían notar aquella debilidad.

"Nunca le dio importancia a los rating games", el propio Maou estaba consciente de ello, estaba tan ocupado estando en la cima que nunca vislumbró la razón de la obsesión de su hermana menor.

Ella era la causa de su corta visión de la realidad, eso y también haber vivido tiempos más tumultuosos en su juventud. Su alfil y su caballero, estaban enfrascados en sus propios combates, uno enfrentando a un enemigo de su propio pasado, el otro contra el epítome de la magia. Merlín era el alfil de Diehauser, no su descendiente como Beowulf, sino la leyenda viva, ¿Cómo la obtuvo? Esa era la pregunta que resonó en las mentes de todos los presentes, McGregor era un mago capaz y técnicamente era reconocido como el "nuevo Merlín". ¿Qué podría hacer en contra de la magia viva?

Lentamente la confianza, la fortaleza y las oportunidades de ganar se le escapaban de las manos, Victor Gremory había vaticinado ese resultado, dentro del territorio que le pertenecía, dentro del campo de juegos, hizo una demostración de todo su poder, deteniendo por completo las acciones del campo de batalla, pero aquella demostración resultaba futil.

De nada servía rabiar por el hecho de que mostraron el verdadero mundo en el que vivía, ni su maravilloso poder de la destrucción le daría la gloria a la que estaba acostumbrado. No tenía un valor en esos momentos, muy parecido al "Worthlessness" que poseía el propio Diehauser. Era un verdadero inútil, en una situación importante no tenía una forma de hacer algo para remediar los problemas en los que estaba metido. Pronto su calvario termino a la señal del termino de la batalla, un 80% contra su 45%, Diehauser solo perdió a dos peones y una torre; mientras que él se quedó sin Bahamut, Enku y Beowulf. Dentro de su mente estaba destrozado, pero no debía exteriorizarlo, su querida esposa lo hacía por el, eso era lo que hizo que se sintiera peor.

La derrota en sí no era importante, sino las consecuencias que conllevaba tal hecho, dio un sonoro suspiro, mientras acunaba a Grayfia entre sus brazos siendo el soporte moral que necesitaba en esos momento, el resto de su corte lentamente se fue retirando, en completo silencio, no eran necesarias las palabras.

P-Perdoname – la voz entrecortada de la peli plateada llamó la atención del próximo ex Maou – S-Se que debimos de haber ganado pero… p-pero

No importa – con inusual calma repuso el pelirrojo – No importa, Fia-chan, esto al final debía suceder

Los ojos grises de la doncella de la familia Gremory se centraron en la expresión que mostraba el rostro de Sirzechs, tribulación absoluta. La tormenta que estaba sobre ellos se tornaría mas violenta en las próximas horas, la mujer lentamente recompuso su estado emocional, endureciendo su mirada para después separarse de su esposo.

Sirzechs vio como se ponía de pie, decidió imitar las acciones de su mujer y se paró frente a ella, gentilmente secó los ultimos vestigios de las lágrimas que derramó, para dar paso a la mujer fuerte y poderosa que siempre era.

Sin cruzar palabra alguna, el ahora futuro lider de la casa Gremory dio un paso adelante para afrontar lo que se les venía encima.

Vamos Fia-chan – el joven super demonio exclamó con dureza – Debemos ir con mis padres, Victor no tardará en moverse

¿Piensas meter las manos al fuego por Rias? – Grayfia preguntaba tranquilamente

No – repusó el pelirrojo con un poco de tristeza – pero mi padre tal vez si lo haga y no quiero que complique más las cosas.

Asintió levemente, comprendiendo las intenciones que Sirzechs Gremory tenía en mente, la doncella se colocó al lado de su esposo, esta vez no lo hacía como la doncella principal de la casa a la que servía, sino como la nueva matriarca de la casa. Puede que todo lo anterior fuese necesario, pero no permitiría que las cosas se salieran más de control. Aunque quisieran apoyar a Rias en la pesadilla que estaba por consumirle, debían hacerse a un lado.

* * *

Nunca vio a Yuuto tan preocupado en su vida, el rubio caballero siempre fue un ejemplo de serenidad aún en las situaciones más peligrosas. Pero en estos momentos podía sentir el miedo que rodeaba a su ser, no sólo ella se percataba de ello, el resto de su corte lo hacía.

Rias debemos prepararnos para partir – la joven demonio continuaba siendo jalada por Kiba – No podemos quedarnos más en este lugar

Dices que debemos huir – con fuerza, la pelirroja se separó de su caballero- ¡NO PIENSO IRME A ESCONDER COMO UNA CRIMINAL!

¡ENTIENDELO CON LA DERROTA DE SIRZECHS-SAMA TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN SOSPECHOSA!- el portador de Sword Birth y Blade Blacksmith miro fijamente a su ama - ¡Y NADIE NOS AYUDARÁ CON ELLO!

¡PERO SOY INOCENTE! - Rias grito con fuerza - ¡YO NO PRETENDÍ QUE ESTO PASARA!

¡ENTONCES PORQUE LE DIJISTE ESO A SONA! - Yuuto tomó de los hombros a su ama - ¡PORQUE ACEPTASTE ALGO QUE NO HICISTE!

Y-Yo, yo no podía quedarme callada – la joven demonio respondió con vergüenza – Nunca nadie me había culpado de algo que hice mal, Sona estaba molesta por haber perdido a sus dos peones

Esos dos peones eran Genshirou-san y Ruruko – Akeno le había logrado alcanzar – Para ella eran especiales… tanto como nosotros para ti

Detrás de ella aparecieron Gasper y Asia, los rostros de ambos también externaban preocupación por los gritos que se profirieron su ama y compañero; Rias miro a cada uno de ellos sintiéndose verdaderamente abatida, se llevó la mano al rostro para comenzar hablar quedamente.

Yo en realidad confiaba en Issei – todos guardaron silencio – Nunca me esperé que algo así ocurriría, la verdad estaba convencida que tendríamos una victoria contundente en contra de Khaos Brigade.

¿Eso es cierto? – Asia se atrevió a preguntarle a su querida hermana mayor – ¿En verdad… creía en Issei?

Porque no hacerlo… pero una parte de mí… deseaba su muerte– Rias se recargó contra de la pared mas cercana a ella – Se que sacrifico tanto por mí y por ustedes, pero sus palabras… sus palabras fueron suficiente para hacerme dudar

Te refieres a Loki – la reina del grupo miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga – Al mismísimo Dios del Engaño

Sí – la joven demonio noble asintió lentamente – A pesar de que sabía lo que realmente era – Rias empezó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza - solamente alimentó la duda que ya habitaba en mi corazón – dio un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar – Sentía que me dejaba de lado, cada una de ustedes tomaba parte de la atención que me correspondia a mí – una amarga sensación llenó el pecho de la joven Gremory – cada vez que lo veía sonreírles, cada vez que les coqueteaba, cada vez que las besaba… eso debía de ser para mí –

Tanto Akeno como Asia comprendían los sentimientos de Rias, esa duda de que Issei simplemente eligiera a una de ellas como su única compañera era algo con lo que debían de lidiar, por eso instintivamente buscaban ser la elegida, sin importar si pisaban el amor y el orgullo de las demás. Pero el único problema de Rias era la inseguridad que creció gracias a Loki, ya que Issei apuntaba más y más a la gloria; donde se volvería inalcanzable inclusive para ella. Si era culpable de algún crimen fue en sentir miedo.

Te creemos – habló Kiba sintiendo lástima por la joven frente a ella – No solo tú caíste en lo que sea que te hizo Loki, todos nosotros le dimos la espalda a nuestro amigo

Lo único que me inquieta fue quien filtró lo que se dijo aquel día – la sacerdotisa del relámpago se cruzó de brazos – Ninguno de los presentes dejaría que algo así se supiera

Sairaog, Seekvaira y Sona son honestos – sorpresivamente Gasper llamó la atención de todos – Q-Quiero d-decir que no serían capaces de divulgar algo delicado

Se miraron entre sí para encontrar una respuesta, Rias estaba con la mirada en el suelo para después soltar a un culpable.

Tal vez fue Hanakai-san – comentó débilmente la demonio noble – Ella fue la que perdió mas en esa batalla

Ella no lo haría – la portadora del Twilight Healing rápidamente defendió al alfil de Sona – Estaba muy mal por enterarse de eso… ella…

Sona no se lo permitiría – Yuuto repuso con seguridad – Tsubaki me dijo que la pusieron a dormir casi al instante

Otro silencio rodeo a aquellos jóvenes, sin embargo eso no era lo que les importaba en esos momentos, si lo que Asteria pretendía fue lo que Kiba intuyó no tenían tiempo que perder.

Rias… no… todos debemos prepararnos para irnos – el chico se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su habitación

¿Por qué dices eso Yuuto? – Gasper pregunto lo que todos tenían en la cabeza ante las acciones del rubio

Porque tengo un mal presentimiento – el joven caballero comentó de manera seria

 **Tus instintos son buenos** – una voz irrumpió en su conversación – **una lástima que nos adelantamos a ustedes**

* * *

Issei abría la puerta del departamento que compartían con Irina y Ravel; a pesar de las constantes miradas desaprobatorias de sus vecinos por ver que dos jovencitas estaban a solas con un chico casi de su misma edad, hacía que los rumores corrieran por todos lados. Pero como había cosas mejores en que pensar que la opinion de la demás gente, lo mejor era ignorarlos por completo. Dio un pequeño respiro encontrando un agradable aroma en el ambiente, pero extrañamente tambien detectaba tensión dentro de la habitación, con preocupación se adentró a su hogar mientras que Irina mostraba el mismo semblante que su esposo.

El trayecto del pequeño pasillo que separaba la entrada principal a la sala les supo eterno, esa misma sensación daba aquel campo de guerra en el que estuvieron hace ya unos meses.

Midiendo sus movimientos se acercaron hasta la sala, solamente para encontrarse a Ravel sentada frente a un hombre que nunca habían visto, pero que resultaba familiar para ellos. Su cabellera era tan roja como la de la antigua amante del Sekiryuutei, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que en su mano sostenía una humeante taza de té. Lo que más le preocupo fue el miedo que mostraban los hermosos ojos zafiro de la joven Phenex, no importaba lo bien disimulado que estaba ese sentimiento, todo su cuerpo gritaba que esa persona era peligrosa.

¡Bienvenido joven Hyodou! – el hombre se percató de la presencia de los recien llegados – Disculpe por irrumpir en su humilde hogar de esta manera.

La aparente amabilidad que mostraba el misterioso personaje hizo que ambos esposos tensaran sus cuerpos, más sin embargo mantuvieron a raya el frenético deseo de prepararse para combatir. Un instinto que nació tras estar frente a la muerte en más de una ocasión.

Necesita relajarse un poco – con un movimiento elegante dio un sorbo a la bebida en su mano – Solamente he venido a conversar unos momentos

Disculpe, pero al menos debería presentarse – Irina habló manteniendo su postura de alerta

¡Oh!, pero que modales son los míos – con un gesto de sorpresa aquel invitado dejo la taza en la mesa frente a él - Victor... Victor Gremory

Aquel apellido hizo recorrer un escalofrío en el cuerpo de ambos jovenes, mientras que Ravel soltó un pequeño gesto de molestia, ya que tanto Irina como Issei desconocían todo acerca Victor, pero la cuarta hija de los Phenex estaba al tanto del infame tio de Sirzechs.

Mucho gusto, Victor-san – el castaño trató de sonar lo más cortes posible

Victor… solamente Victor – el infame Jadghund sonrió de manera amable – ¿Puedo llamarlo Issei?

Como guste – Issei asintió para sentarse al lado de Ravel, mientras que Irina tambien lo hizo en el otro lado.

Bien, como habrá supuesto a través de mi apellido – Victor empezó a hablar de manera tranquila – Soy un familiar de su antigua prometida, mas precisamente su tío

¿Usted es hermano de Zeoticus-san? – Irina media sus palabras con celeridad

Con un leve asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo confirmo la respuesta que esperaban ambos recién llegados.

Pero, el asunto que me trae aquí no es para que me conozca – el demonio guardó silencio unos momentos para despues soltar una pregunta dificil de responder – Issei, ¿Usted odia a mi sobrina?

Issei estaba de piedra ante la pregunta y más ante la persona que lo hacía, tal vez las intenciones de Victor eran procurar una reconciliación entre él y su sobrina, todo para no perder una fuente de poderosos herederos que llevaran su sangre. Irina y Ravel discretamente tomaron de ambas manos al castaño tratando de transmitirle una sensación de seguridad para que no perdiera el temple, los ojos aquamarina del miembro de la "Cámara de los 72" descubrió las intenciones de ambas jovencitas.

A pesar de mi longeva vida – Victor comenzó a hablar repentinamente – Nunca he visto que el amor verdadero se convierta en odio profundo – el hombre se levantó de su asiento para salir a mirar al exterior – Los humanos, criaturas bastante curiosas, sus vidas son tan cortas a comparación de nosotros claro, pero nos han dado muchas lecciones, como los sentimientos y el amor – los tres jóvenes prestaron atención a las palabras del Gremory – Nosotros los demonios que debíamos de desconocer esa clase de sensaciones, los experimentamos con mayor intensidad que cualquier otra criatura, pero nunca he conocido a un demonio que ame para después odiar profudanmente – Ravel comprendía las palabras de aquel infame hombre – Un ejemplo claro son los innumerables matrimonios polígamos en nuestra sociedad… pero los humanos, ellos aman solamente a una persona con la mayor de las pasiones, es por eso que una decepción es bastante dolorosa – los ojos de Victor se centraron en Issei – pero tu muchacho eres un claro ejemplo, en parte dragón, en parte demonio… amar para ti es absoluto, debe de ser más intenso y más doloroso.

El castaño empezaba a mirar al hombre con otra luz, era increíble que diera en el clavo en cuestion de sus sentimientos, pero el aura que le rodeaba hacía imposible sentir empatía por el tio de Rias.

Nuevamente te pregunto… ¿Odias a Rias? – Victor encaraba la indecisión de Sekiryuutei – Tu silencio, tu vacilación… todo eso me da una clara respuesta – rio un poco mientras dio un par de pasos – Tu amor no se ha convertido en odio, todavía no… mas bien es incertidumbre… no… es miedo, miedo a verla tan frágil e indefensa, miedo a nuevamente caer rendido ante ella – se acercó a su lugar para sentarse frente al trio de jóvenes – ese miedo esta presente en ti, carcomiendo la fuerza de voluntad que lentamente se desmorona, ¿Conoces el resultado del rating game? – el silencio se volvió más pronunciado satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Jadghund – Sabes que ahora no tiene donde esconderse, no hay un santuario para ella… una traidora para la sociedad demoniaca, el perfecto chivo expiatorio para el creciente descontento – Issei apretó el agarre en sus manos, mismo que fue sostenido por las dos jovencitas – Rias está en el centro de este tortuoso escenario, uno orquestado por alguien más.

"Orquestado por alguien más", una conclusión que vino de alguien impensable, aquel pensamiento mermó un poco la voluntad del castaño, el hermano menor de Zeoticus continuó hablando prestando atención al lenguaje corporal del castaño.

Rias es probablemente víctima de las circunstancias – siseo el miembro de la "Cámara de los 72" – pero para garantizar la estabilidad de nuestra sociedad, es necesario tener algo que incriminar – el único ojo visible del castaño miraba intensamente a familiar de su antigua prometida - si huye… le daremos caza, si intenta defenderse contestaremos con la misma fuerza… pero se de antemano que ella lo hará – Victor dio un sorbo a su ahora fría bebida – Pero también sé que vendrá a buscarte, pese a sus declaraciones… ella, bueno supongo que tu comprendes – el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento para tranquilamente empezar a retirarse del departamento – Esta es una advertencia, Issei… por mucho que aun la ames, por mucho que ella te suplique, por mucho que te rompa el corazón verla en el lamentable estado que esté – el tono de voz del Jadghund cambió a uno bastante amenazador – No la ayudes, ya que tu tienes mucho más que perder en esto

Tras esa advertencia, la presencia de Victor Gremory dejó de sentirse dentro de la habitación, ninguno de sus ocupantes se movió en un buen rato, Issei tenia su unico ojo mirando al espacio que alguna vez ocupó aquel invitado en su casa. Irina y Ravel tambien estaban preocupadas, aquel hombre tenía un nivel de intimidación bastante diferente que algún ser del calibre de Sirzechs o Ophis. Tardaron unos minutos para recuperarse, unos pequeños golpes a la puerta hicieron que se sobresaltaran, el castaño atendió la puerta para encontrarse con Sona.

Los ojos amatista de la futura líder de los Sitri se clavaron en las facciones del joven, para su propio rostro cambio de un semblante sereno a uno duro, dio un paso adentro del departamento sin siquiera intercambiar saludos con el dueño del lugar. Acción que ni siquiera incomodó al castaño.

¿Qué ocurrió? – la demandante voz de la pelinegra escuchó por todo el lugar

Bien, tuvimos una visita – Issei respondió de manera vacilante – un tanto inesperada

Al ver tu rostro puedo pensar en varias personas – la joven Sitri comenzó caminar para llegar a la sala.

Lo que sus ojos encontraron hizo que cambiara un poco su temperamento, su enfado pasó de preocupación cuando vio como Ravel llorando siendo consolada por Irina, quien susurraba palabras al oido de la misma, eso hizo que descartara a varias personas para centrarse en solo una.

¿Fue Victor Gremory? – la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil preguntó en voz baja

El Sekiryuutei respondió afirmativamente haciendo que Sona repentinamente se sentara en el sillón proximo a ella.

Me lo supuse – la joven demonio noble estaba perturbada – puesto que yo también tuve una visita suya… por eso me retrasé un poco

Ese hombre es perturbador – aquel comentario vino de Irina quien continuaba consolando a Ravel – Hay algo en él…

Metódico y calculador – Sona empezó a hablar mientras trataba de calmarse – No es poderoso como sus sobrinos, ni siquiera figura como alguien peligroso, es su manera de hacer las cosas, no repara en nada, no se tienta el corazón… - los ojos amatista de la joven Sitri se cerraron – de allí radica su efectividad y lo implacable que es, pero finalmente es por la "justicia" lo que lo orilla a tales actos

¿Dices que ese hombre es de los buenos? – Issei estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Sona

Irónico… no se que haya dicho – la pelinegra miro a todos los que estaban en la habitación – Es mejor hacerle caso

Issei apretó sus manos visiblemente frustrado, pero debía de atender a las palabras de Sona, pronto tranquilizó sus pensamientos para sentarse en el sofá.

Me molesta, pero opino lo mismo – el castaño se comportó una manera áspera – Supongo que nuestra cena "familiar" se cancela

Todos guardaron silencio, ninguno se atrevía a replicar las palabras del único hombre en la habitación, fue cuando Irina le tomó sorpresivamente del brazo.

Decidimos vivir un vida alejados de Rias y las demás – la castaño albina habló mirando directamente al rostro de su esposo – Me duele saber que todavía es una sombra que nos sigue, pero Issei lo que sea que decidas – Irina sonrió levemente antes de continuar – Te apoyaré incondicionalmente

Issei-sama – Ravel también se acercó al Sekiryuutei – Yo también estoy de su lado, aún si intenta seguir un sendero muy peligroso.

Como dijo Victor… tengo mucho que perder – el joven comentó de manera derrotada – Tendré que hacerme a un lado, por ti Ravel, también por Irina… y finalmente por Sona

De momento no tienes poder político – Sona se levantó de su asiento para ponerse frente al trio que estaba frente a ella – Hasta que no afiances el apoyo de las casas Sitri, Phenex y Agares… es la mejor decisión que has tomado – con una escueta sonrisa la joven demonio noble continuó – Puede que la velada se haya arruinado, pero es mejor comer un poco… mañana empezaremos Ravel-san y yo a enseñarte todo acerca de la sociedad, va a ser duro, pero sé que lo resistirás

La tensión en la habitación disminuyó un poco pero no desapareció por completo, Issei y las tres chicas aun mostraban preocupación en sus ojos, sin embargo ya tenían un plan trazado, uno que tomaría tiempo en ejecutar.

* * *

No medía mucho, era demasiado pequeño; pero los ojos de aquella alimaña irradiaban poder, Rias y el resto de su corte miraban con aprehensión a la rata que estaba saliendo de las sombras que rodeaban al pasillo. El disgusto por la apariencia del animal se evidenció en todos ellos, pero lo que más les parecía incomprensible era como un animal de esos apareció en la mansión Gremory.

 **¿Qué sucede? -** aquel roedor hablaba con sorna - **¿Acaso su lengua se la comió un ratón?**

Fue repentino, pero la situación comenzó a ser tan irreal frente a los ojos de los jóvenes demonios, pronto la habitación se empezó a llenar de roedores quienes pasaron por los pies de todos ellos, Asia no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito al sentir la peluda piel rozar contra sus pies, Gasper también se atemorizó por aquel espectáculo mórbido que los animales les regalaban, pronto todos se amontonaron sobre la rata que les había hablado, mezclándose entre ellos, fundiéndose en un solo ser. Kiba se interpuso entre aquella cosa y su ama; Akeno y Koneko se prepararon para enfrentar lo que saliera de esa mezcla.

Pronto todos aquellos roedores desaparecieron, una sola sombra era lo único que quedó… vieron cómo se erguía, mostrando una figura humanoide ya que las sombras impedían que descubrieran la apariencia de aquel intruso.

Veo que mi pequeño acto de intimidación resultó con solo unos de ustedes – la voz era claramente femenina – Creo que estoy perdiendo mi estilo

Dio un paso abandonado el incognito que la oscuridad le brindaba, su figura era esbelta y bien formada, su cabello rubio, su piel tan pálida como el mármol. Pero lo más inquietante era su sonrisa burlona, Gasper notó los prominentes colmillos que se asomaban discretamente por sus labios. Sus ojos rojo rubí estaba fijos sobre Rias Gremory.

Mucho gusto, Señorita – la mujer se inclinó de manera respetuosa, aunque el gesto demostraba burla – Millarca Karnstein, a su servicio

No seas así, mi querida hermana menor – una nueva voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, haciendo erizar los vellos de su nuca – Es una falta de respeto

Gasper se sobre saltó cuando una mano delicadamente acarició su rostro, se volvió lentamente para encontrar a otra mujer de la misma apariencia de la que estaba frente a ellos, mostrando la misma sonrisa de burla, evidenciando que sus intenciones no eran del todo buenas, instintivamente el pequeño damphir busco refugio en su compañera alfil, quien le abrazó en un vano intento de darle seguridad.

Mircalla Karnstein, pero ustedes deben llamarme Condesa de Karnstein – Mircalla ocultó su sonrisa tras el dorso de una de sus manos – Veo que el pequeño me teme

Es natural hermana mayor – Millarca realizó el mismo gesto que su hermana – claramente se ve que fue miembro de la facción Tepes

Gracias por tus palabras hermana menor – respondió de manera amable, alterando un poco los nervios de los jóvenes - Y bien, ¿Millarca que debemos hacer?

No lo sé Mircalla – la otra mujer se mostraba indecisa – En estos momentos es cuando empiezan a agredirnos

Es que nunca nos han visto – la gemela mayor rio ante la situación – ¿Esperamos la llegada de nuestro señor?

Para nada, no tardará mucho en ponerse animado por aquí – la gemela menor señalo a Kiba - ¿Ves lo que te digo?

Casi de manera instantánea en las manos de Yuuto aparecieron dos espadas, sin mediar unas palabras el joven caballero se abalanzó contra la mujer que estaba frente a ellos, ignorando por completo a la otra, Millarca se mostraba complacida ante las acciones de aquel chico, la hoja del arma rápidamente se acercó al cuello de la joven mujer decapitándola al instante, pronto la sangre salpico las paredes y el techo, creando un abominable cuadro a los ojos de los que lo presenciaron. Yuuto sintió un poco de alivio al notar que aquella mujer no era muy fuerte, pronto se volvió para encarar a la otra intrusa; solamente para encontrarse que la mujer le decía que no con uno de sus dedos.

Los delgados brazos del cuerpo de Millarca rodearon el torso de Kiba, sorprendiéndolo por completo, la sangre que había derramado por el corte lentamente se regresaba a su lugar de origen. Pronto la cabeza empezaba a ser levantada por delgados hilos carmesí, los cuales resultaron ser la misma sangre de la cabeza, aquello hizo helar la sangre de Rias, la cabeza nuevamente estaba en su lugar mientras que el corte se cerraba como si nada hubiera pasado.

No debes de ser muy buenos con las damas – la rubia sostenía su sonrisa burlona – No me gustan los chicos impetuosos, debes de ser delicado y gentil

Las uñas de la rubia se clavaron el pecho de Kiba, quien ahogo el grito de dolor que le causaba la acción de la sádica mujer, eso causó el efecto contrario, Millarca imprimió mas fuerza en su mano, haciendo que se hundieran más dentro de la carne del portador de las dos sacred gear especializadas en crear espadas. Rias veía todo aquello con impotencia, no podía moverse de su lugar quien reaccionó en apoyo de Yuuto fue Akeno.

Un portentoso relámpago hizo que la mujer soltara a su compañero, quien se arrodilló a causa de la herida, los ojos rubí de la mujer brillaron intensamente ya que se movió nuevamente a las sombras del pasillo. Gasper ahogo un grito cuando por fin descubrió la naturaleza de la atacante.

¡Ella es un vampiro! – el portador del Forbbiden Balor View atinó a decir

Un aplauso se escucho provenir de Mircalla, ya que le causaba gracia el hecho de haber tardado en averiguar su naturaleza, como un gesto de burla, la gemela mayor de la familia Karnstein evocó su mas agradable sonrisa.

¡Felicidades!, pequeño damphir – la melodiosa voz de la joven mujer estaba cargada de arrogancia – Pero no somos cualquier vampiro… ambas somos de la más noble casta…

A-Ah que te refieres – el pequeño alfil se escondió aún más detrás de Asia

Nosotras somos "hijas" de la gran Carmilla – el orgullo se permeaba en las palabras de Mircalla – Bueno eso es lo que queremos que crean… en realidad

En realidad somos la Fundadora de la Facción Carmilla – completó la gemela menor quien continuaba en las sombras – Las dos somos una…

Y una somos las dos… - como un extraño juego entre ellas continuaron completando sus frases – Y bien, ¿Continuamos jugando un poco más?

Koneko reaccionó rapidamente para lanzar un golpe a Mircalla, quien facilmente lo esquivo haciendo a un lado, la pequeña albina no se detuvo allí, continuo arremetiendo contra la rubia quien se divertía ante los esfuerzos de la nekoshou, Akeno hizo lo mismo con Millarca lanzando relámpagos iluminando constantemente el pasillo de la mansión.

Pero nadie advirtió una sola cosa en todo ese tiempo, a pesar del alboroto que estaban armando dentro de la mansión Gremory, ninguno de sus demás ocupantes fueron a ver que ocurría.

Zeoticus escuchaba intranquilo como el interior de su hogar estaba siendo destrozado por el combate que se realizaba, el actual lider de la casa Gremory se mantenía sentado junto a la enorme chimenea, frente a él estaban dos vasos y una licorera de cristal. Con movimientos pausados empezó a verter el contenido en unos de los vasos, una vez lleno procedió a repetir la acción con el segundo.

Una presencia familiar se sintió tras de él, no necesitó volverse para adivinar de quien se trataba, tantos siglos de conocerse crearon una especie de vinculo entre ellos para conocer su identidad.

Siempre tan cortes – la voz de Victor resonó en toda la sala – Nunca cambias, hermano

A mi familia siempre la recibo con amabilidad – el pelirrojo contesto con cierta amargura – a pesar de que sus intenciones no son buenas

¡Fu, fu, fu! – el Jadghund rio divertido ante el comentario para después encaminarse al asiento frente a Zeoticus – Puedo sentir el cariño en tus palabras

A pesar de todo eres familia – recalcó el padre de Rias mientras señalaba uno de los vasos – Vienes por mi hija… ¿Verdad?

Victor tomó con su mano aquel tributo que su hermano mayor ofrecía, olfateo levemente el contenido del mismo, identificando la calidad de aquel costoso licor. Esbozando una sonrisa de aprobación bebió todo de golpe, sintiendo el efecto abrazador recorrer por su garganta.

Era inevitable – respondió el miembro de la Cámara de los 72 con algo de pesar – Nunca imagine que cazaría a mi propia sangre

Pero eso no es un impedimento – Zeoticus miro intensamente a su hermano menor - ¿Por qué haces esto?

Sabes bien la respuesta, Zeoticus – Victor dejó el vaso en la pequeña mesa frente a él – Tiene que hacerse, la sociedad necesita un culpable… Rias encaja perfectamente debido a que el descontento esta enfocado en ella

Sabes que es inocente – como todo buen padre, Zeoticus abogó por su hija – Tan sólo habló de más

Lo sé – sin un ápice de compasión el Jadhund continuó manteniendo su postura – Pero eso no les importa a los demás, ¿Sabes a cuanto estamos para que tomen represalias? – Zeoticus apretó sus manos con fuerza – Tu mismo lo presenciaste, todas nuestras alianzas dentro de la sociedad pendieron de un hilo, después de ese día dudo que hayas podido dormir bien al lado de tus mujeres – espetó con molestia el hermano menor del padre de Rias – Trabajaste hasta el cansancio para evitar la caída de nuestra familia, la bancarrota era lo de menos… estuvimos a punto de ser exiliados por este terrible hecho – la calma con la que expresaba el pelirrojo hizo que su hermano no replicara sus argumentos – El mundo necesitas culpables de los crímenes… no importan si son inocentes o no – Victor se acomodó en su asiento esperando alguna reacción de parte de su hermano mayor- la única pregunta aquí es… ¿Dejarás que me la lleve tranquilamente o te interpondrás en mi camino?

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, la intensidad se reflejaba en los ojos aguamarina de ambos, pronto Zeoticus hizo su primer movimiento, el emblema de la casa Gremory brilló frente a él, una rafaga de energía demoniaca emergió con potencia de ella, Victor empujo su asiento con ayuda de sus piernas, cayendo sobre el respaldo evitando el daño que su propio hermano mayor intentaba hacerle.

Al final de cuentas soy su padre – el lider de la casa Gremory soltó con pesar – No puedo dejarla a merced de ustedes

No esperaba menos de ti – el miembro de la Cámara de los 72 repuso con algo de pesar – Lo único que te puedo garantizar es que lo que pase aquí nadie lo sabrá

¿Tu último acto de cortesía? – Zeoticus se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarse a su hermano menor

Solamente porque son mi familia – el Jadghund se incorporó mientras sacaba un objeto de entre sus ropas – Pero si mueres en este día, no quiero tener que lidiar con Venelana

No te preocupes – el padre de Rias se mostraba tranquilo – Ella no hará nada… se lo he prohibido

Victor enarcó una ceja en señal de sorpresa ante la afirmación de su hermano mayor, en sus manos estaba un vieja Thompson Contender, un arma que había adquirido mucho tiempo atrás herencia de una persona que consideraba su amigo. Aquella en sí no era especial, era tan normal como las manufacturadas en el mundo humano, pero a manos de su dueño, era bastante peligrosa.

La familia Gremory en sí no tenían un atributo especial como los Bael o los Phenex, los primeros era muy poderosos con su poder de la destrucción y los segundos con la regeneración que los hacía casi inmortales, los Gremory solamente tenían un perfecto control de su energía demoniaca, tanto era que podían combatir por horas sin mostrar señales de agotamiento mágico. Eso los hacían perfectos candidatos a mejorar las habilidades de las otras familias.

Ese era el secreto de por que Sirzechs era un genio con el poder de la destrucción, uno reconocido inclusive por la propia familia donde provenía dicho poder. Zeoticus y Victor no eran la excepción a la regla, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento en su rostro, ambos hermanos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse una vez más.

* * *

Rossweisse se alarmaba a cada momento que escuchaba el alboroto dentro de la habitación que compartía con Xenovia, tanto la torre como la caballero de Grayfia estaban bastante preocupadas por todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su antigua ama. Ambas jóvenes se preguntaron su manera de actuar era el correcto, no se sentían muy bien por hacerlo debido a que todavía guardaban apreció por sus amigas.

Mas que la valquiria lo exteriorizaba mejor que la dueña de Durandal, Xenovia estaba atendiendo su preciada espada sagrada, dandole mantenimiento que en realidad no necesitaba pero que servía como buen distractor para evitar la zozobra que se sentía en el ambiente.

Xenovia-san – la peliplateada habló quedamente acercandose a su compañera – ¿Crees que está bien estar aquí encerradas?

Artesia-sama fue clara con sus ordenes – la joven caballero comentó con calma mientras miraba con intensidad su espada – Somos sirvientes de la familia Gremory, no debemos desprestigiar a nuestra ama Grayfia

Nuevamente el lugar se cimbró por completo, la peliazul ignoró olimpicamente como se caían varias de sus pertenencias de los discretos muebles que llenaban sus habitaciones personales, mientras que Rosswiess decidió que lo mejor era recoger todo del suelo. Su habitación se ilumino gracias a un circulo mágico que apareción en el suelo, del cual lentamente emergió la doncella principal de la casa Gremory, la severidad en su rostro era inusual, pero tanto Xenovia como su compañera torre advirtieron que no estaba dirigidas hacia ellas dos.

G-Grayfia-san – la valquiria se sorprendió un poco al notar la molestia de su ama - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Solamente que detesto a las ratas – la esposa de Sirzechs repuso mostrando asco en sus palabras – Ross-san y Xenovia vengan conmigo por favor, debemos de atender a nuestros invitados como se merecen

Pero Asteria-sama nos ordenó quedarnos en nuestra habitación – Xenovia habló con respeto

No están contradiciendo sus ordenes – la peliplateada sonrió tranquilamente – solamente vamos a tratar con un problema de plagas eso es todo

La caballero comprendió las intenciones de la ama de llaves principal de la familia Gremory, ante todo ella debía de garantizar el orden y la limpieza de la mansión, ese era su trabajo, trabajo que también debían de cumplir las dos miembros de su nueva corte.

¿Qué tan grandes son esas ratas? – el extraño comentario sorprendió a Rossweisse quien se limito a parpadear confundida – Pregunto para ver si tengo que utilizar a mi X-Durandal para matarlas

¡Xenovia! – la peliazu miraba normalmente a la alarmada valquiria - ¿No creo que sean tan enormes?

No son enormes, Rossweisse – Grayfia río un poco ante la interacción que tenia con las dos jóvenes demonios – Solo son molestas, pero sí Xenovia… trae tu espada contigo

Un leve asentimiento por parte de la peliazul fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella, la atención de la ama de llaves se centró en su torre quien finalmente suspiro accediendo a obedecer su petición, dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto de sus dos siervas habló una vez más.

A partir de mañana, tomarás mi puesto – Grayfia dijo con un poco de tristeza, mientras que sus ojos se posaron en Rossweisse – es un trabajo demandante pero eres la indicada para ello

¿Por qué dice eso Grayfia-san? – la torre estaba un poco temerosa por lo que dijo su ama

Porque esta misma noche, Grayfia Lucifuge dejara de existir – los ojos grises de la esposa de Sirzechs brillaron bajo la sombra de su flequillo

El tono de voz , el significado de esa frase, el ambiente que les rodeaba, hicieron estremecer levemente a ambas jóvenes, la mujer frente a ellas había tomado una decisión a causa de la situación en la que estaba metida. Su orgullo estaba lastimado, todo debido a aquel rating game imposible de ganar, ya que su razón de continuar portando su apellido se había perdido con la destitución de su esposo. Como costumbre ella debería de asistir al nuevo Lucifer; pero en la mente de la esposa de Sirzechs eso era inconcebible y no podía hacerlo. Ya que ante todo era la esposa del que se convertiría en la nueva cabeza de la casa Gremory y como tal debía estar a su lado.

Es una enorme responsabilidad que me ha dejado – la sinceridad en Rossweisse era más que evidente – Espero que pueda corregirme en caso de que me equivoque

Eso haré – respondió la ama de la valquiria con el mismo sentimiento – Voy a ser mucho más estricta con ustedes dos

¡SÍ! – ambas sirvientas se inclinaron mostrando respeto por Grayfia - ¡DAREMOS LO MEJOR DE NOSOTRAS!

No había mejores palabras para demostrar su agradecimiento por aquella mujer, Grayfia se alegró de haberlas aceptado para formar su corte; las conoció mediante la hermana menor de su esposo y gracias a ella obtuvo valiosas aliadas que necesitaría cerca de ella en los tiempos por venir. Una explosión alertó por completo al trio que estaba dispuesto a salir para minimizar los daños a la mansión. Una inquebrantable decisión fue lo que guiaría sus pasos ahora en adelante.

El único problema era que tal vez terminarían pisoteando a personas importantes para ellas en el proceso, pero el mundo nunca fue justo. Tomó con delicadeza el pomo de la puerta, dando el primer paso para encarar una nueva clase de conflicto, sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

Diehauser Belial estaba tranquilamente sentado en su nueva oficina, nunca se esperó tomar la posicion de Maou, ya que nunca la deseo a diferencia de sus demás congéneres ya que no le encontraba un valor real. Aún así era el lugar perfecto para cumplir con su deber, ¿Quién sospecharía de un Maou trabajando para Khaos Brigade?

Vio con aburrimiento la pila de documentos que serían el primer paso en sus nuevas obligaciones como Maou Lucifer, alguien golpeo la puerta de manera suave, con un tranquilo adelante permitió a su visitante que se adentrara en la oficina.

Traía el uniforme de los miembros de la Cámara de los 72, los ojos grises del "Emperador" se posaron en la figura de la recién llegada, era bastante joven pero la frialdad en sus ojos ambar le indicaba que no debía menospreciarla de acuerdo a su edad. Tenía un cabello de un rubio pálido, su figura era bastante delicada y no imponía mucha presencia.

Veo que se ha instalado en su nueva oficina – la joven exclamó con voz jovial bastante contrastante con su mirada – Diehauser-sama

Usualmente uno debe de presentarse debidamente – el actual Maou Lucifer mostraba algo de descontento – ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

La jovencita parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder a la pregunta del actual lider de la sociedad demoniaca, golpeo la palma de su mano para dar a entender el error que había cometido.

Perdóneme, Maou Lucifer – la rubia se rascó la mejilla un poco avergonzada – Mariel Marchosias

¿Marchosias? – Diehauser se alarmó por escuchar aquel apellido – No se supone que ese linaje está extinto

Soy la ultima de esa casa – Mariel contesto de manera alegre

No deberías de estar tratando de hacer resugir a tu familia – el Maou Lucifer mostraba cautela ante la rubia – eso sería lo más lógico

Para nada – la joven Marchosias negó con la cabeza – usted debe saber lo mala que es mi sangre.

He escuchado solo rumores – Mariel estaba complacida por la respuesta que le dio Diehauser – dejando de lado el tema de su familia, ¿Por qué está aquí?

La sonrisa de la joven Marchosias se desvaneció de su rostro dando paso a la frialdad inicial de su arribo, sus ojos se clavaron como verdaderas dagas en el actual Maou Lucifer, incomodandolo fuertemente.

Solamente para felicitarlo por parte de la Cámara de los 72 – la rubia se inclino mostrando respeto por la nueva autoridad del "Emperador" – Y para externar la cooperación mutua entre nosotros, sin embargo… – el tono de la jovencita se volvió severamente intimidante - …no crea que por estar en una posición alta ha dejado de estar en nuestro radar – Diehauser se tensó ante las palabras de Mariel – Este es el mejor lugar para tenerlo vigilado, acaso creyó que no estamos al pendiente de sus acciones, Maou Lucifer – con lentitud la jovencita comenzó a acercarse al peligris – Solamente le hemos permitido tener esa sensación de falsa seguridad… usted ha caído en la jaula más costosa que podemos ofrecerle – levantó una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla de Diehauser

Lentamente la piel del hombre empezó a tintarse de un extraño color negro, la sensación de escozor hizo acto de presencia, mientras que Mariel continuaba tocando su mejilla, unos instantes después retiro su mano solamente para ver como el "Emperador" mantuvo la calma en todo aquel acto.

Espero que disfrute su nueva posición, Diehauser Lucifer – Mariel se inclino respetuosamente para después salir tranquilamente de aquel lugar – Le gustó la demostración

Sin mas que decir la miembro de la Cámara de los 72 desapreció por la misma puerta por la que entró, Diehause perdió toda compostura que había mantenido en presencia de la jovencita, fue cuando recordó que los Marchosias eran peligrosos por la habilidad de la "ruina", todo lo que entraba en contacto con ellos era destruido de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Similar al poder de la destrucción de los Bael, pero diferente, porque esa habilidad solamente era por medio del contacto, muchos miembros de los Marchosias aprendieron a manipular su propia sangre para infectar con la "ruina" a sus oponentes, resultó efectivo pero con consecuencias fatales para la familia, porque con uso prolongado estos morían por la perdida de sangre.

No había compatibilidad para hacer transfusiones y menos entre ellos, la extinción de esa familia fue un alivio para el resto de la sociedad, con Mariel confirmaba los temores de antaño.

¿Qué pensaban los miembros de la Cámara de los 72? Esa era la primera pregunta que se formuló, pero la principal era ¿Qué tanto sabían sobre él?

Debio esperar algo así cuando Victor Gremory le visitó ese día para proponerle sustituir a Sirzechs como Maou, pudo haberse negado pero era una oportunidad de oro para él y al grupo al que pertenecía, sin saberlo cayó en la trampa de los peores enemigos que pueden tener, ya que la alianza de las facciones poseían un código moral que les impedía actuar de manera severa pero la Cámara de los 72 era diferente, por el bienestar de la sociedad demoniaca eran capaces de incluso de poner aun traidor como él en un puesto de mucho poder. Solamente para tenerlo fuertemente vigilado.

Se recargó en su asiento para sopesar sus pasos de ahora en adelante, tenía que ser demasiado cauteloso, si quería continuar con los planes que Rizevim le confío ahora que era un Maou. Dio una mirada derrotada a la ventana detrás de él, no sabía quien era peor, Khaos Brigade con sus planes de crear el caos para conseguir someter a toda criatura sobrenatural o la Cámara de los 72 con su impasible búsqueda de la justicia.

Solamente esperaba que ambas organizaciones jamás se enfrentarán, porque lo que ocurrió en el paraíso, palidecería en comparación a la destrucción que dejarían tras su combate. Finalmente decidió ser lo que Victor Gremory pretendió desde un principio, un prisionero en una jaula a la vista de todos, recordándole que la inutilidad también era parte de su vida.

Lo siento Cleria – el derrotado Maou habló en la soledad de su oficina – Nuevamente han jugado con nosotros… espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

* * *

La elegancia que alguna vez reinó en la sala principal de la mansión Gremory había desaparecido por completo, los antiquísimos muebles que adornaron por siglos estaban completamente destruidos, los pisos del más fino mármol, las pinturas que eran orgullo de la casa; todo eso simplemente fue reducido a escombros. Para los dos hombres que estaba allí, nada de eso importaba, Víctor miraba impasible como su hermano se interponía para hacer cumplir la misión que el mismo se impuso. Cualquier otro miembro de la Cámara de los 72 podría capturar a su sobrina, con la misma eficacia y brutalidad que le caracterizaba, que daba honor a su nombre.

Solamente que él, al menos en parte, garantizaba el bienestar de la segunda hija de los Gremory, entendía medianamente las intenciones de Zeoticus, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones, tenía que respetar su posición como padre.

Por ese respeto que sentía por su hermano mayor debía de encararlo con todo su poder, su implacabilidad y finalmente la crueldad que le caracterizaba; no dudo en hacer gala de lo que lo hizo ser el mejor cazador de toda la organización, pero su hermano el actual líder de la familia, tampoco era una persona para menospreciar, puede que lo único bueno de su linaje sea el control perfecto de la energía demoniaca, pero también había una cosa particular que los Gremory se guardaban celosamente, era el compendio completo sobre los diferentes círculos mágicos de los 72 pilares. Uno que hasta la propia familia Dantalion envidió en su mayor momento de gloria. No por nada los Dantalion eran los bibliotecarios del inframundo.

El conocimiento era la mejor arma que existía, si se encontraba una manera de utilizarla, Zeoticus cuando se lo proponía era capaz de lanzar hechizos tan complejos que nadie se imaginaba, pero Victor, aquel hombre lo utilizó en el sentido contrario, el arma en su mano derecha era tan solo un medio para canalizar su poder mágico, era intimidante como cualquier arma de fuego conocida, pero lo que realmente causaba pavor era la manera que lo utilizaba el propio Jadghund.

Cada hechizo mágico requería de cálculos complejos para obtener los resultados deseados, un flujo de magia especifico y un medio para conjurarlo; el medio para los demonios eran sus círculos mágicos que representaban los emblemas de sus casas, pequeñas variaciones en el color, intensidad de brillo o sutiles palabras eran suficientes para sacar a relucir su poderío.

Victor se especializó en interferir con su propia energía demoniaca, incrustando su propio poder para alterar los resultados y hacerlos contraproducentes para el conjurador.

Cuando alguien es un especialista en ese sentido, ¿de qué sirve enfrentarlo directamente? Esa era la razón por el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el padre de Rias, cada hechizo que lanzó contra de su hermano menor fue alterado para que lo lastimara. La primera vez que lo experimentó no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, el patriarca de la casa Gremory intentó lanzar nuevamente una ráfaga de energía demoniaca, su hermano con tranquilidad apunto el largo cañón de su pistola, bajándolo un poco y para disparar contra de Zeoticus.

El arma escupió un fuerte fogonazo, un potente estruendo resonó por todo el lugar y el círculo mágico estalló frente a Zeoticus, saliendo despedido de manera brusca y cayendo con pesadez al suelo. La sorpresa contrastaba con la serenidad, esa era la diferencia entre las reacciones de los dos hermanos, el padre de Rias se incorporó nuevamente repitiendo la acción, así mismo lo hizo el Jadghund, para que la escena anterior ocurriera nuevamente.

Un círculo vicioso que continuo hasta dejar al líder de la casa Gremory en el estado actual en el que se encontraba.

D-Debo de a-admitir – Zeoticus se le dificultaba el respirar normalmente – Q-Que e-esto d-dista mucho de la u-única vez que nos enfrentamos

¿Aquella donde me arrebataste a Venelana? – el miembro de la Cámara de los 72 espetó con cierto rencor – En esos momentos era mucho más inexperto

¿T-todavía me odias por eso? – el pelirrojo miro con sorpresa a su hermano menor – M-Me disculpé por ello… pero era lo mejor

Vamos Zeoticus, siempre has sido un donjuán – Victor rodó los ojos, visiblemente molesto – No debería de quejarme abiertamente, por suerte Sirzechs no heredó esa particularidad tuya

Ambos hombres rieron un poco recordando aquella penosa situación que se dio entre ellos dos, para después cambiar un poco su estado anímico.

¿Todavía la amas? – la pregunta sacó de balance al Jadghund momentáneamente

Eso es cosa del pasado – el padre de Rias miro fijamente a su hermano – No puedes estar anclado a un amor que no se pudo dar – Víctor apuntó su arma al rostro de Zeoticus – Ella era la hija de la amante del anterior líder de la casa Bael, solamente una moneda de cambio, un contrato para estrechar lazos… ni más ni menos, una lástima que se casará con un gigolo que organiza orgías con todas sus amantes

Esas palabras dieron paso a un silencio, Zeoticus se alzó su mano invocando varios círculos mágicos para continuar combatiendo a su hermano menor, Víctor estaba fastidiándose de las acciones del líder de la casa a la que pertenecía, bajó su arma para sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto cilíndrico, sin prisas, midiendo perfectamente sus movimientos, el Jadghund colocó aquel objeto dentro de la recamara de su Thompson Contender.

Esto será el final – Victor soltó con amargura – Una lástima querido hermano mayor…

Lo mismo digo Victor – Zeoticus mostraba la misma amargura en sus palabras – Prométeme que no la lastimarás mucho

Esa es una promesa – el arma nuevamente apuntó directamente hacia el padre de Rias – Que no puedo hacer

* * *

La situación estaba complicándose más dentro de la mansión Gremory, Millarca y Mircalla estaban deleitándose con la fútil resistencia que mostraban los sirvientes de su presa, Rias estaba quieta en su lugar, incapaz de poder pensar en una estrategia para poder ganar. Era una lucha que no debían de darse, pero los jóvenes que había reclutado eran realmente leales con ella, a pesar de haberlos orillado a traicionar la confianza del que era especial para ellos. Kiba y Akeno eran los que estaban en peor estado, las dos vampiresas eran lo bastante poderosas para competir contra algún demonio de clase suprema, algo que quedó muy claro tras los primeros minutos de su encuentro. Yuuto ya presentaba varias laceraciones profundas en su piel, debido a los cortes que propinaban las uñas de las gemelas.

Akeno estaba en una situación similar, incluso se forzó a sacar a relucir sus alas de caído para hacerles frente, pero nada de eso sirvió contra de las gemelas, el joven rubio se apoyaba en su fiel Sword of Betrayer, para poder ponerse en pie.

Mira hermana mayor – Millarca señalo a Yuuto – Todavía tiene ímpetu para luchar

Lo admiro querida hermana menor – Mircalla se mofó por las acciones del caballero de Rias – Pero debería de dejar de hacerlo

Los ojos azules del joven demonio miraron con odio al par de mujeres quienes se limitaron a continuar burlándose de sus oponentes, Koneko estaba fungiendo como la única defensa de los dos alfiles, ni Asia y mucho menos Gasper podían hacer algo en contra de las vampiresas.

Deberíamos de terminar con esto – la gemela menor dio un paso adelante – No falta mucho para que caigan

Tienes razón, Millarca – Mircalla imitó las acciones de su hermana – Estoy un poco sedienta

Solamente un borrón fue lo que alcanzaron a apreciar, Asia contuvo el aliento mientras que Koneko sentía como su piel se erizaba por completo, pero el más afectado era Gasper, en un instante, Mircalla como Millarca se habían abalanzado en contra de Yuuto y Akeno, hundiendo sus colmillos en los cuellos de ambos, drenando su sangre con ese simple acto, la hija de Baraqiel forcejeo tratándose de liberarse, pero la increíble fuerza de la vampiresa le superaba por mucho, Kiba estaba intentando lo mismo sin ningún resultado.

Lentamente fueron quedándose sin fuerzas, para finalmente desfallecer en los brazos de sus atacantes, fue el momento en que ambas mujeres soltaron a sus víctimas para después centrarse en los otros tres sirvientes de Rias. No hubo resistencia por parte de ellos, el shock de ver aquel acto por parte de las gemelas evito que reaccionaran ante la agresión, la segunda hija de la casa Gremory se quedó de piedra al ver como Asia y Koneko perdían el color de su piel hasta quedar tan pálidos como el marfil usaban para adornar algunos muebles de la casa, Gasper fue quien llevó la peor parte, ya que las dos hermanas se alimentaron de él al mismo tiempo, casi matándolo en el acto.

La sangre joven siempre es deliciosa – Mircalla sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro – Veo que nuestra presa no puede moverse

Aburrido – espetó la hermana menor con bastante molestia – Pero Victor-sama nos pidió que no la dañáramos

No lo haremos si coopera – los ojos rubí de ambas estaban puestos sobre la joven pelirroja – ¿Puedes venir amablemente con nosotras? – Millarca extendió una de sus manos

Pronto un haz de luz dorada ilumino por completo al pasillo, ambas vampiresas tuvieron que apartarse de Rias al notar para evitar ser dañadas por aquel poder sagrado, la atención de ellas estaba puesta en la persona que irrumpió en sus labores, Xenovia caminaba tranquilamente mientras colocaba a X-Durandal sobre su hombro, los ojos ambar de la joven caballero vieron con pesar el estado en el que se encontraban los que fueron sus compañeros.

Tras ella aparecieron Grayfia y Rossweisse, la valquiria se inclinó de manera respetuosa ante las dos mujeres quienes encontraron extraño su comportamiento, mientras que la peliazul solamente guardó su espada sagrada en su dimensión personal. Los ojos de la esposa de Sirzechs miraron todo el daño del pasillo, a los sirvientes de Rias y finalmente a las gemelas.

"Intimidante" fue el pensamiento que inundó las mentes de las dos vampiresas, instintivamente tensaron sus cuerpos esperando que Grayfia les atacara, la mujer solamente se limitaba a guardar silencio mientras les miraba sin hablar, unos pasos se escucharon provenir del mismo pasillo de donde llegaron la esposa de Sirzechs y sus dos sirvientes; para finalmente detenerse detrás del trio. El sonido de amartillar se hizo presente sorprendiendo a Xenovia y a Rossweisse, quienes rápidamente se volvieron para ver al causante de ese sonido, Grayfia lo hizo con lentitud sin darle mucha importancia a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellas.

Los ojos plateados de la Reina de Plata de la Aniquilación encararon los aquamarina de Víctor, una amplia sonrisa era el único saludo por parte del pelirrojo, mientras que su fiel arma apuntaba al rostro de la joven mujer. Con voz cansada el Jadghund sacó a relucir la nueva realidad sobre la esposa de su sobrino.

" _ **Grayfia Lucifuge… no, ante mí esta Grayfia Gremory"**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Si… se lo que están pensando, puedo escuchar… ¡Imposible! ¡¿Una actualización de From Fear to Glory?! ¡¿Acaso enloqueció?!, pues algo de eso y un poco de lo otro, solamente se me dieron ganas de continuar escribiendo esta "pequeña caja de pandora", no se preocupen no tardaré un año para el siguiente capítulo, espero. No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que en los próximos días estaré renovando los capítulos de esta historia, corrigiendo ciertas cosas y añadiendo otras. En fin, sin más me despido…**_

 _ **De aquí nació el Genio Malvado… es bueno regresar a casa.**_

* * *

 _ **Próximo Capítulo: The World is Tumbling Down**_


	6. Notificación

**Hoy he recibido una noticia que ha dejado impactado, una que no me esperaba y que se ha llevado una parte importante de mi vida. Recordándome lo frágil y efímera que es la vida humana. Guiado por una gama de sentimientos como la tristeza, la rabia y frustración he tomado la decisión de pausar indefinidamente algunas de las historias que están bajo mi autoría.**

 **Sé que muchos esperaban continuar leyendo sobre los mundos que estaba creando a través de mi narrativa, sin más les doy unas sinceras disculpas. Esperando que comprendan la dura decisión que estoy tomando.**

 **Las historias que se verán afectadas son:**

 **A Sinner's Future**

 **Code Geass: Princess of Treason R**

 **Divergencia**

 **Dragon X Zero**

 **From Fear to Glory**

 **Highschool DxD if: With Broken Wings**

 **No otra historia de traición**

 **Oblivion Re: (esta estará en pausa temporal)**

 **The Red Dragon and the Jet-Black Goddess**

 **Trece Días.**

 **¿Por qué hago esto? Para centrar todos mis esfuerzos en mi primera historia, la que inicio mi carrera como escritor aficionado de fanfiction, ya que con esta fue con la que hice a mi primer amigo dentro de este pasatiempo y quiero honrar su memoria a través de la misma.**

 **Sin más… se despide Aeretr. Michael donde quieras que estés… espero que mis letras te alcancen.**


End file.
